


Спасти нельзя любить

by theladywiththecamellias



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Cock Worship, Dirty Talk, Drunkenness, First Time, Ghosts, Hero Worship, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Rimming, Talk of dead bodies
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladywiththecamellias/pseuds/theladywiththecamellias
Summary: После возвращения на восьмой курс Малфой ведет себя очень странно – Гарри даже не знает, с чего начать. Он не разговаривает с Гарри, предпочитая ему общество призраков. Он не извиняется за прошлое, но фамильное древо Блэков выжигает его со своего гобелена. А что хуже всего, у Малфоя все такой же грязный язык, который в̶ы̶з̶ы̶в̶а̶е̶т̶ ̶у̶ ̶Г̶а̶р̶р̶и̶ ̶д̶и̶к̶и̶й̶ ̶с̶т̶о̶я̶к̶ слегка его раздражает.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You cannot save people, you can only love them](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13079685) by [heyitsamorette (AmoretteHD)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmoretteHD/pseuds/heyitsamorette). 



> Бета - Anable

Гарри оглядел свою новую спальню. Все здесь было совсем не так, как раньше, и от этого болезненно щемило в груди. Хорошо хоть кое-что все же было по-прежнему. Башня, пусть не гриффиндорская, все-таки оставалась башней, с округлыми каменными стенами и высокими арочными окнами меж двух кроватей. Плотные драпировки на окнах, правда, коричневые, а не красно-золотые, придавали комнате уют.

Он шагнул на пушистый ковер и опустил на кровать связку книг.

— Я займу эту, — объявил он.

— Как хочешь, — Рон направился ко второй кровати. Приоткрыв стоящий рядом шкаф, он скривился: — Фу-у, паутина! Неужели нельзя было прибраться до нашего приезда?

Гарри открыл свой шкаф, но, к счастью, паутины или, чего хуже, пауков там не оказалось. У каждой кровати стояло по письменному столу и тумбочке. Комнаты были просторнее, чем их старые спальни, потому что эта башня использовалась несколько десятков лет тому назад, когда в Хогвартсе училось намного больше студентов. Теперь комнаты были рассчитаны всего на двух человек и предназначались для старшекурсников, не закончивших обучение из-за войны.

Как и прежде, ванная была одна на весь этаж, но все равно это был прогресс, хоть и достался он дорогой ценой. Гарри снова порадовался, что его поселили с Роном. Ни на кого другого он бы не согласился.

А вот Невиллу не повезло — его соседом стал Гойл.

— Так странно, что слизеринцы тоже вернулись, — заметил Гарри, раскрывая чемодан и опускаясь перед ним на колени. Он принялся за распаковку идеально сложенных стопок рубашек и брюк — миссис Уизли настояла на том, чтобы собрать вещи за Гарри, как бы он ни пытался объяснить, что не хочет доставлять ей лишние хлопоты.

— Хочешь сказать, — вздернул бровь Рон, — странно, что вернулся Малфой?

— Я этого не говорил.

— Но подумал!

— Ну, вернулся и вернулся, мне-то что, — чуть помедлив, ответил Гарри. — Поступил как знает.

— Как скажешь, приятель, — Рон опасливо приоткрыл ящик стола, словно ожидая, не выпрыгнет ли оттуда боггарт.

— Знаешь, это уже как-то раздражает. Вам с Гермионой нужна новая тема для сплетен.

Да там и сплетничать-то было не о чем. Просто Малфой оставался все таким же засранцем, хотя летом Гарри и пытался наладить отношения. Вытащив из чемодана аккуратно сложенную футболку, Гарри швырнул ее на кровать.

Рон с Гермионой вот уже некоторое время вели оживленные дискуссии насчет него и Малфоя и донимали Гарри вопросами, что он чувствует. Ну, во-первых, ничего он не чувствовал, кроме, может быть, крайнего раздражения, что и полагалось испытывать по отношению к Малфою. А во-вторых, кто бы мог подумать, что у новоявленной парочки не найдется занятия поинтереснее, кроме как перемывать Гарри кости?

— Это не сплетни, — возразил Рон, снимая с крючков вешалки и бросая их на кровать. — Просто мы твои друзья и заслуживаем знать, что с тобой происходит.

— Так я тебе объясню: ничего у меня не происходит! Я сделал, что должен был, и все на этом. А Малфой как был козлом, так и остался.

— Это и так было понятно, — Рон вытащил из чемодана бордовый вязаный свитер, повесил его на вешалку и отлевитировал в шкаф. — Чего ты вообще от него ждал?

— Не знаю… ничего особенного. Мог хотя бы прислать сову и поблагодарить за палочку.

Рон фыркнул.

— Малфой выдавит из себя «спасибо» не раньше, чем Хагрид обзаведется безобидным питомцем.

— Он просто неблагодарный придурок. Хотя я уж точно не хочу, чтобы он передо мной заискивал.

Сама мысль об этом была ему неприятна. Навязчивые обожатели преследовали Гарри по пятам, и Малфой был последним, кого он хотел бы видеть в их рядах.

Возможно, в глубине души Гарри даже нравилось, что Малфой так его и не поблагодарил. Это было приятным разнообразием. Но и бесило, если честно. Чем больше он старался поговорить с Малфоем, тем сильнее тот от него отдалялся. Гарри доводило до бешенства то, что все его попытки быть вежливым наталкивались на стену ледяного безразличия.

— Значит, он даже не ответил? — спросил Рон, продолжая раскладывать вещи. — Вот говнюк.

Гарри вовсе не был обязан возвращать ему палочку. Он мог оставить ее себе и предоставить Малфою искать новую — Гермиона говорила, что именно так ему и следовало поступить, и порывалась прочесть лекцию насчет палочковой магии, но Гарри пропустил ее мимо ушей. Дело в том, что Малфой вообще не отреагировал. Даже «спасибо» не черкнул, чего уж говорить о том, что письмо, которым Гарри сопроводил палочку, тоже осталось без ответа.

А оно далось Гарри нелегко. Он тогда ночевал на Гриммо, 12, после того как целый день разбирал вещи, оставшиеся от Ордена, на что тоже потребовались немалые душевные силы. После предыдущей недели, проведенной на судебных заседаниях в Визенгамоте, Гарри чувствовал себя так, будто его переехал «Ночной Рыцарь». Когда все закончилось, Рон и Гермиона поднялись наверх, а Уизли, тоже помогавшие ему с уборкой, вернулись в Нору, Гарри обнаружил себя сидящим с бутылкой эля в гостиной, прямо напротив фамильного древа Блэков.

Глаза непроизвольно стали искать имя Драко, однако его нигде не было. А потом Гарри увидел имя Нарциссы и выжженное внизу пятно. Здесь должно быть имя Драко. А сейчас он исчез с гобелена прямо как Андромеда или Сириус. Но кто это сделал?

Некоторое время Гарри, нахмурившись, рассматривал выжженную отметину. Притупленное алкоголем сознание не позволяло обдумать все как следует. Единственное, что пришло Гарри в голову, — нужно срочно поговорить с Драко.

Гарри достал со стола лист бумаги, обмакнул перо в чернильницу и написал около десяти черновиков письма. Первое вышло сопливым, кишащим душераздирающими описаниями войны и сожалениями о судах. По понятным причинам оно никуда не годилось. Второе получило более определенное содержание: в нем Гарри сообщал, что вернет Драко палочку. Но на хмельную голову не получалось подобрать нужные слова. Перечитав написанное, Гарри решил, что излишняя откровенность тут ни к чему. Десять попыток спустя он написал следующее.

«Малфой,

Я был на похоронах Винсента, но вряд ли ты заметил. (Ложь: Драко нарочно его избегал).  
Я пытался поговорить с тобой на суде, но там было слишком много народу, и я к тебе не пробился. (Наверное, потому, что Драко снова — весьма очевидно — не хотел его видеть). Твоего отца отправили в Азкабан — жаль, что тебе пришлось через это пройти. Я рад, что ты и твоя мать остались на свободе.

Прилагаю твою палочку.

Нам надо поговорить.

ГП»

Последнее предложение писать явно не стоило. Звучало просто жалко. При мысли, что Драко так и не ответил, внутри снова закипела ярость. Хоть бы «спасибо» сказал!

Тут — очень вовремя — с грохотом распахнулась дверь, отвлекая Гарри от его мыслей. В комнату, весело вопя, ворвались Симус, Дин и Невилл.

— Ну что, снова все в сборе! — объявил Дин, с размаху усаживаясь на кровать Гарри.

Гарри ухмыльнулся.

— Чего это ты уже в мантии? — спросил он Симуса, который единственный из них уже переоделся.

— Это для маскировки, — объяснил тот. — Прикрой-ка дверь, Нев.

Распахнув полы черной мантии, Симус извлек из внутреннего кармана бутылку джина.

— Да благословит тебя Мерлин. Давай сюда! — потребовал Рон. Он тут же откупорил бутылку, сделал щедрый глоток и, сморщившись, передал ее Невиллу.

— Мне тоже не помешает, — сказал он. — Я всего два часа как сосед Гойла, но уже хочу выпить.

— Вот уж не повезло так не повезло, приятель, — кивнул Рон. — Не могу представить, каково это жить с ним. Дело даже не в том, что он слизеринец, просто это же… ну, Гойл. Кстати, Гарри, помнишь, как мы превращались в него и Крэбба на втором курсе? Только я забыл, кто был кем.

— У меня был Гойл.

— Вы просто психи! — заметил Дин. — Никогда нам не говорили.

— Мы вообще никому не говорили, — со смешком ответил Рон.

— Надо бы это исправить, — предложил Дин. — Ознаменуем, так сказать, новый учебный год. Давайте выпьем, и каждый что-нибудь расскажет.

— А что, классная идея! — согласился Симус. — Вспомним в последний раз детство и начнем все с чистого листа.

— И напьемся в честь этого, — подхватил Дин. Симус с готовностью ему поддакнул.

Слова Симуса навевали грусть, но в них была правда: детство закончилось. Все их старые проделки теперь выглядели просто ребячеством. Раньше Гарри и под страхом смерти не признался бы, что после их поцелуя Чжоу заплакала, но сейчас только смеялся в ответ на добродушные поддразнивания. Рассказывая каждый свою историю, они словно снова стали обычными школьниками, коротающими вечер вместе.

И, как и обещал Дин, они напились.

Шумной гурьбой они спускались в Большой зал, и по пути Гарри врезался в Рона. Симус больше не трудился прятать бутылку джина, в открытую к ней прикладываясь. Гарри смутно осознавал, что на них пялятся младшекурсники, но было плевать: слишком сильно он смеялся над чьей-то шуткой.

В зале было людно, совсем как раньше. Словно время повернуло вспять. Словно никто не замечал, что замок лежал в руинах, так и не оправившись от разрушительной битвы.

Гарри порадовался, что успел выпить, иначе слишком тяжело было бы выдержать праздничный пир. Он позволил Невиллу утянуть себя за рукав к столу в самом конце зала, стоящему вровень со столами факультетов, только гораздо меньших размеров. Там сидели все студенты, вернувшиеся с войны, основывая новый, пятый факультет.

— Как бы нам назваться? — спросил Гарри. Перед глазами все плыло, однако он заметил, что все тут же замолчали, почтительно прислушиваясь. К сожалению, это не удивляло — все считали своим долгом воздавать ему почести, достойные короля Англии.

Лица однокурсников он видел смутно, однако не заметить Малфоя было невозможно. Светлые волосы, отросшие и откинутые назад, ярким пятном выделялись на общем фоне. Его профиль слегка расплывался у Гарри перед глазами, но все же был весьма отчетливо виден. Малфой сидел на другом конце стола вместе со слизеринцами, которые смотрели на Гарри в ответ. Наверное, Гарри пялился слишком долго, потому что Малфой отвернулся и Панси перегнулась через стол, чтобы что-то ему сказать.

— Завоеватели! — выкрикнул кто-то, и остальные одобрительно взревели.

— Ну и кретинство, — скривился Симус.

— Как насчет Отряда Дамблдора? — предложила Сьюзан Боунс.

— Не все были в его рядах, если ты не заметила, — Захария Смит кивнул вдаль стола.

Возникла неловкая пауза, потому что многие тоже туда посмотрели. Забини, Паркинсон, Булстроуд, Гойл и, конечно же, Малфой. По правде говоря, странно было видеть их здесь. Все остальные либо были членами ОД, либо так или иначе сражались против Волан-де-Морта. Слизеринцы же, сбившиеся в кучку, смотрелись как бельмо на глазу.

— И не все убегали из замка, расталкивая малышей, а, Смит? — парировал Рон. Тут все снова засмеялись, уже над Захарией, и напряжение потихоньку спало. Гарри был благодарен Рону — Смит это заслужил, самовлюбленный засранец.

— Может быть, Юнитас? — спросила Гермиона.

Падма Патил кивнула:

— От латинского «unity», «объединение». Неплохо звучит.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулась ей Гермиона. — Мы тут все едины. Вместе прошли через настоящий ад и вернулись.

— Мне нравится, — согласился Гарри.

Оценив символизм названия, люди одобрительно закивали. Дин поднял кубок и провозгласил:

— За новый факультет — Юнитас!

Все подхватили его слова.

Когда Макгонагалл поднялась со своего места, все притихли. Гарри поймал себя на мысли, что с нетерпением ждет ее слов. Неотъемлемой частью каждого праздничного пира была речь директора, в которой он говорил, чего ждет от предстоящего учебного года, напоминал о школьных правилах и находил слова, чтобы вдохновить студентов на учебу, — по крайней мере, так поступал Дамблдор. Но в этом году все было по-другому, и осознание этого витало в воздухе. Все молчали, даже Пивз, парящий в воздухе, сдернул свою шляпу с бубенчиками и, не отрываясь, смотрел на преподавательский стол.

— Добро пожаловать, — начала Макгонагалл. — Не могу выразить словами, как я рада всех вас видеть, — она оглядела зал блестящими от слез глазами. — Тех, кто вернулся в Хогвартс, и тех, кто только начинает свое обучение. Все вы внесли свет в эту полуразрушенную школу и дали нам надежду. Каждый, кто сегодня сидит в этом зале, — живое свидетельство того, что Хогвартс выстоял.

У Гермионы, как и у Макгонагалл, глаза были на мокром месте, да и остальные слегка расклеились. Тело Гарри прошила дрожь. Достаточно было мельком посмотреть в зал, чтобы понять, что всех тронули слова директрисы.

— Однако, — уже более твердо продолжила Макгонагалл, возвращаясь к привычной строгости, — скоро вы поймете, в каком плачевном состоянии находится замок. Преподаватели, ликвидаторы заклятий и эксперты в области магического ремонта трудились все лето, чтобы Хогвартс был пригоден для проживания. То, что вы видите вокруг себя, — результат их неустанного труда.

В зале раздались аплодисменты и выкрики. Макгонагалл быстро улыбнулась и взмахнула рукой, призывая к тишине.

— И это подводит нас к следующей теме нашего разговора. Когда мы обсуждали, как следует поступить с двадцатью студентами, которые не смогли закончить обучение из-за войны…

Она повернулась к столу, за которым сидел Гарри, и все в зале последовали ее примеру.

— …мы подумали, что, возможно, следует объединить их с седьмым курсом. Однако на войне многие из этих студентов проявили себя как умелые волшебники, а их навыки давно превзошли школьные требования, так что дальнейшее обучение им и не нужно. Мы оказались в затруднительном положении: чему мы можем научить их после того, через что им пришлось пройти? После того, как они отважно боролись со злом и, в итоге, спасли нас всех? Мы сказали, что ничего не можем им дать, что возвращение в Хогвартс станет лишь препятствием ко взрослой жизни. «Найдите работу, — сказали мы им, — вам будут рады везде, стоит только захотеть». Однако, к нашему удивлению, все из них пожелали вернуться.

Этим летом Гарри и правда получил от Макгонагалл письмо подобного содержания. Рон и Гермиона вроде как тоже, но остальные? Оказывается, и им сказали, что пора двигаться дальше? Гарри снова задумался о том, почему вернулись слизеринцы.

И снова посмотрел на Малфоя.

Вообще не стоило бы ему так делать. Ни к чему хорошему это не приведет. Малфой явно не хотел иметь с ним никаких дел, что ясно давал понять на протяжении всего лета.

Если все, сидящие за этим столом, проигнорировали совет Макгонагалл, значит, все хотели вернуться. Даже Малфой. Гарри не вполне понимал, почему, и отчаянно хотел обсудить это с ним самим.

— Наконец, решение было найдено. Как мы уже сообщили вернувшимся студентам, восьмой курс обучения они посвятят выполнению особого задания. Настало время объявить, что это за задание, — Макгонагалл повернулась ко всему залу: — Они помогут вернуть Хогвартсу былое величие и восстановить то, что было разрушено во время войны.

Студенты снова принялись хлопать, и на этот раз к ним присоединился кое-кто с их стола. Алкоголь притупил смущение, которое Гарри всегда испытывал, находясь в центре внимания. Как сейчас, когда его превозносили до небес за то, за что он пока даже не принимался.

Восстановление замка — это было неожиданно. Гарри уже предлагал Макгонагалл свою помощь и деньги, но она отказалась. Поэтому он решил, что все как-то уладилось. Однако мысль была замечательная: работать руками намного интереснее, чем просиживать штаны в классе. И внести личный вклад в восстановление Хогвартса было более чем заманчиво. Этот замок так много для него значил — здесь Гарри нашел первых друзей, здесь впервые почувствовал себя дома. И, помогая с реставрацией, он мог вернуть хотя бы часть своего перед ним долга.

В заключение своей речи Макгонагалл освежила в памяти студентов школьные правила: никому не дозволялось ходить в Запретный лес, все должны быть в постелях после отбоя и так далее. Первокурсников распределили по факультетам. Симус, Дин и Рон неистово аплодировали каждый раз, когда Распределяющая Шляпа отправляла кого-то в Гриффиндор.

— Ну наконец-то! — воскликнул Симус, когда на тарелках появилось угощение. В центре стола сгрудились бутылки вина. Он тут же откупорил одну из них и плеснул вина в свой кубок, забрызгав тарелку Гермионы.

— Поаккуратнее! — недовольно заметила она, промакивая ее салфеткой.

— Что самое лучшее в том, чтобы быть совершеннолетним, — проигнорировав ее слова, заявил Симус, — так это то, что мы можем пить наравне с преподавателями!

— А мы-то думали, что придется прятать выпивку, — добавил Дин.

Гермиона фыркнула:

— Все равно у вас ничего бы не вышло. Думаю, все поняли, что ты навеселе.

Гарри наложил себе запеченного картофеля:

— Значит, мы будем ремонтировать замок. Разве не круто?

— Круто? — с ужасом переспросила Гермиона. — Разве мы сможем восстановить все с исторической достоверностью? Это же просто невозможно! Нам придется выучить «Историю Хогвартса» наизусть.

— Гермиона, — сказал ей Рон. — Не рановато ли ты запарилась? Мы пока даже не начали. И я думал, тебе нравится «История Хогвартса».

— Слышали про письма, которые рассылала Макгонагалл? — сменил тему Гарри. Слушать их перепалку не было никакого желания. Понизив голос, он продолжил: — Думаете, они тоже такие получили?

Он едва заметно кивнул на другой конец стола.

— Так уж она сказала, — ответил Рон.

— Не могу представить, чтобы Малфой просил Макгонагалл остаться. Просто не понимаю, что он здесь забыл. Что они все здесь забыли.

— Ну, у Забини вроде как не было прямых контактов с Волан-де-Мортом, — сказал Рон. — Его семья никогда не была среди Пожирателей, так ведь? Вот он и вернулся, как все мы.

— Лично я удивилась, что у Паркинсон хватило смелости здесь показаться, — добавила Гермиона. — Ну, после того, как она пыталась сдать тебя Волан-де-Морту.

Честно говоря, Гарри успел про это забыть. В нескончаемой череде событий последнее, что его интересовало, — воспоминание о том, как Панси пыталась выгодно продать его жизнь. Тут же он вспомнил и другое: как все дружно встали на его защиту. Чтобы окончательно не уйти в воспоминания, Гарри отпил из своего кубка.

Ужин был великолепен, и час спустя Гарри, сытый и пьяный, сонно клевал носом. Все вместе они вернулись в свою новую гостиную. Кто-то затянул веселую песню, и ее тут же подхватили остальные. Симус и Лаванда Браун несли бутылки вина, которые они стянули со стола. В приподнятом расположении духа они наконец дошли до башни.

Вход в гостиную теперь находился за огромным гобеленом, на котором были изображены виноградные лозы, усыпанные шипами. Картина была мрачной, краски — приглушенными, и от гобелена веяло какой-то обреченностью. Пароля не требовалось — стоило им подойти, как гобелен поднимался и обнажал дверь. Внутри уже горел огонь, и все плавно разместились на диванах, креслах и ковре.

Среди однокурсников Гарри не заметил ни Малфоя, ни его друзей. Они же вроде вышли из зала одновременно с ними? Гарри оглянулся, и тут дверь в гостиную приоткрылась: на пороге стояла Паркинсон. За ее спиной теснились остальные. Гарри быстро отвернулся, но все же успел заметить, что Малфой зашел последним.

Скривившись, Смит прошептал на всю комнату:

— Надеюсь, они не попытаются сесть с нами.

— Тише, ты! — Лаванда приветственно махнула вошедшим: — Эй, не хотите выпить?

Гарри почувствовал нечто вроде восхищения. Для него Лаванда всегда была не больше чем подружкой Рона на шестом курсе. Но сейчас она повела себя храбрее всех. Ее лицо все еще было испещрено шрамами, оставленными оборотнем всего пару месяцев назад. Она имела больше прав, чем Смит, на нетерпимость по отношению к семьям, помогавшим Волан-де-Морту. Никто не осудил бы ее за резкость, но вместо этого Лаванда сделала первый шаг к примирению.

Забини неторопливо подошел и ухмыльнулся:

— Я бы выпил, если вы не против, — скрестив ноги, он опустился на пол рядом с Лавандой, взял из ее рук бутылку и отпил прямо из горлышка.

Малфой что-то прошептал на ухо Гойлу, и оба посмотрели на дверь, ведущую в спальни. На секунду подумав, что сейчас они уйдут, Гарри торопливо подвинулся, освобождая место на диване, где он сидел в одиночестве.

— Панси, — сказал он, выдавливая улыбку, — присоединяйтесь.

Глаза Паркинсон округлились, а бледные щеки слегка порозовели.

— Конечно, — ответила она, схватила за рукав Булстроуд и потащила ее за собой на диван. Сев посередине, Панси робко ему улыбнулась.

Было довольно странно, но раз уж Лаванда могла быть такой великодушной, Гарри не был намерен отставать.

К тому же впервые за несколько месяцев на него посмотрел Малфой. Его взгляд чуть ли не прожигал в Гарри дыру. А, может быть, это сказывался жар стоящего неподалеку камина.

Малфой и Гойл уселись рядом с Забини, который тут же передал им вино. Гойл всосал едва ли не треть бутылки, прежде чем сунуть ее Малфою. Тот посмотрел на нее, скривив губы в усмешке.

И от этого едва заметного движения у Гарри внутри что-то перевернулось. Как Малфой умудрялся выглядеть таким снобом, учитывая то, в каком дерьме он находился? Как он мог оставаться все тем же придурком, который не отвечает на письма и не благодарит после судов? Гарри вытащил его из Азкабана, если кого-то это, блять, интересует. Если бы не Гарри, он вообще бы тут не сидел. А этот засранец даже посмотреть на него не хочет!

Что касается Гарри, тот не мог оторвать от него глаз. Особенно от нежно-розовых губ — самый выразительный рот, который Гарри только встречал.

— Давай, Малфой, — сказал он. — Выпей с нами.

Его плечи застыли, и он посмотрел на Гарри с почти пугающим напряжением. В полной тишине — все как-то незаметно притихли — он поднес к губам бутылку и улыбнулся:

— Конечно, почему нет? — он сделал глоток и быстро облизнул губы. — За Юнитас.

Симус и Дин тут же подхватили:

— Да здравствует Юнитас!

Все — Малфой в том числе — отсалютовали друг другу бутылками и сделали по глотку, прежде чем передать их по кругу. Гарри усмехнулся, слушая дружелюбные выкрики, наполнившие комнату. Сейчас он и правда чувствовал себя частью нового факультета. И даже не возражал против присутствия слизеринцев. Когда Паркинсон взяла у него бутылку, они задели друг друга пальцами, и Гарри подумал, что надо бы попытаться забыть о прошлом.

Только Смит сидел, надувшись. Деля диван с Эрни Макмилланом, единственным, кроме него самого, вернувшимся пуффендуйцем, он буравил Малфоя взглядом.

— Сколько можно притворяться, что они — одни из нас?

Его вопрос прозвучал в полной тишине — только потрескивал камин и громко икнул, зажав рот рукой, Невилл.

— Выпей еще, приятель, — принужденно рассмеялся Эрни. — Тебе надо немного расслабиться.

— Нет, — выплюнул Смит. — Я серьезно. Не собираюсь сидеть здесь и притворяться, что это не по вине Малфоя и его семейки погибла куча людей.

Гарри непроизвольно вцепился в ручку дивана, приготовившись, если до этого дойдет, к драке.

— Ему здесь не рады, разве нет? — Смит ткнул в Малфоя пальцем. — В отличие от вас, я не забуду, через что прошла моя семья.

— Захария… — Эрни успокаивающе положил ему на плечо руку, но тот ее сбросил.

Все молчали. Что они могли сказать? В словах Смита была жестокая правда. Даже Гарри не знал, что ответить. Стоило вспомнить о Сириусе, Римусе, Фреде, Добби и многих других, затянувшиеся тонкой корочкой раны снова начинали кровоточить.

Малфой, не торопясь, поднялся на ноги, провел рукой по волосам и коротко сказал:

— Я пойду.

— Да, — тоже вставая, поддержал его Забини. — Думаю, я с тобой.

Они направились к спальням. Следом пошел Гойл, а за ним Паркинсон и Булстроуд.

— Вау, Смит, — сказала Лаванда. — Обязательно было вести себя как полный придурок?

— А ты серьезно хотела сидеть рядом с Драко, мать его, Малфоем после всего, что произошло? Его папаша был правой рукой Волан-де-Морта. Ты же сам засадил его в Азкабан, Поттер. И правильно сделал!

— Строго говоря, это сделал не я, — ответил Гарри.

— Но ты был на суде. Я читал в газетах.

— Просто давал свидетельские показания, как и остальные.

— И подумать только, — в голосе Смита послышались обвинительные нотки, — больше никто не заступился за Драко. Если бы не ты, его бы упрятали в Азкабан!

Его глаза пылали возмущением.

Все молчали, выжидательно глядя то на Смита, то на Гарри, и Гарри понял, что они ждут ответа.

— Я не обязан перед тобой отчитываться!

Но Смит был заведен не на шутку.

— Почему бы не позволить ему сгнить за решеткой как остальным? — он наклонился ближе. — Чем Малфой лучше? Или у тебя к нему особое отношение?

— Не в этом дело! — лицо Гарри тут же запылало, и Гермиона, сидящая между ними, положила руку ему на колено. — Я свидетельствовал в пользу того, кого считал невиновным.

Смит только фыркнул.

— Невиновный! Хера с два он невиновный. Ты правда тронулся, если думаешь, что Драко Малфой…

Тут поднялся Рон.

— Ну, хватит, Смит. Достаточно.

— А ты что, его телохранитель? — нехорошо усмехнулся тот.

Тут подошел Невилл, а следом за ним Дин. Но как бы Гарри ни ценил их поддержку, он вполне мог и сам за себя постоять.

Столкнувшись с таким явным сопротивлением, Смит тоже встал на ноги и выхватил палочку. Все ошеломленно вдохнули, кто-то закричал. Теперь все однокурсники столпились вокруг Смита и Гарри, окружая их тесным кольцом. За спиной Смита стоял Эрни, готовый защитить друга, но он выглядел скорее испуганным, чем враждебным.

Гарри молниеносно достал свою палочку в ответ, и остальные поступили так же. Гермиона вскрикнула и потянула Гарри за рукав, однако тот не собирался сдаваться раньше Смита.

— Что, ударил по больному?

— Да нет, не очень, — ответил Гарри. — И это ты первый вытащил палочку.

— Послушайте! — торопливо вмешался Дин. — Давайте уладим все миром, а? В конце концов, вы же не хотите испортить наш первый учебный день.

Симус громко прошептал стоящей неподалеку Ханне Аббот:

— А я бы не против подраться.

— Дин прав, — сказал Невилл. — Мы все слишком пьяные, чтобы что-то сейчас решать. Давайте поговорим завтра.

Гермиона пылко кивнула:

— Я иду спать. Пожалуйста, не вышибите друг другу мозги до начала занятий.

Она повернулась на каблуках и вышла из комнаты. Ханна, Лаванда, Падма и Сьюзан Боунс последовали за ней в сторону женских спален.

Рон уставился ей вслед:

— Согласен, — и первым опустил палочку. — Это все так тупо. Пойду лучше поцелую на ночь свою девушку.

Подмигнув, он тоже покинул гостиную.

Студенты уходили и уходили, так что скоро круг распался. Идя спать, люди зевали и хлопали Гарри по спине. Он тоже опустил палочку, угрюмо посмотрел на Смита и повернулся к нему спиной.

Правильно сказал Рон, все это было так тупо. Кого вообще интересует, что там несет Смит? На памяти Гарри от него никто доброго слова не слышал. Так что ничего удивительного, что он повел себя как козел. А вот то, что Гарри так завелся от его слов, было уже хуже.

Зайдя в свою комнату, он обнаружил, что там пусто. Видимо, Рон все еще «целовал Гермиону на ночь». Гарри усмехнулся, подумав, что никому и не пришло в голову наложить на спальни девочек чары, оберегающие их от вторжения противоположного пола. Гермиона жила с Падмой, партнершей Рона на Святочном балу. Вот ей неловко, наверное. Интересно, что она скажет, когда поймет, что Рон будет торчать у них каждый вечер?

Размышляя об этом, Гарри взял щетку и зубную пасту и направился в общую ванную. Открыв дверь, он застыл — у раковины стоял Малфой.

Он чистил зубы и увидел отражение Гарри в зеркале. Закатив глаза и сплюнув пасту, он проворчал:

— Ну, конечно, кто же еще.

Затем Малфой включил воду и набрал ее в пригоршню, чтобы прополоскать зубы.  
Он уже переоделся в пижаму — облегающую белую футболку и свободные фланелевые штаны. Гарри понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы удостовериться, правда ли перед ним Малфой: он никогда не видел его в таком виде. Без строгой черной мантии и школьной формы Малфой казался обнаженным.

Гарри подошел к другой раковине и положил на бортик свои щетку и пасту. Внутри кипело все то, что он хотел высказать Малфою. Какой тот неблагодарный. Какой он придурок.

И другое: например, как грустно Гарри было видеть его на похоронах Крэбба. В гробу даже не было тела, так как его не смогли достать из Выручай-комнаты.

— Жаль, что так получилось со Смитом, — вместо этого произнес Гарри, свинчивая крышку с тюбика зубной пасты.

— Не стоит.

— Ну, мне все же жаль. Он не должен был так себя вести.

— Я ничего другого и не ждал. И от всех вас тоже.

Не зная, что ответить, Гарри выдавил на щетку немного пасты, но до рта ее не донес — просто застыл, задумавшись. Наконец он опустил ее и повернулся к Малфою:

— Люди бывают злыми, — сказал он. — Но ты не должен это терпеть.

— Тебе-то что? — взгляд Малфоя, напряженный и вызывающий, одновременно притягивал.

Гарри честно ответил:

— Понятия не имею.

Малфой прищурился:

— Думаю, я знаю.

— Правда? — Гарри откинулся на фарфоровый бортик раковины. — Счастлив буду услышать.

— Не придуривайся, Поттер, — хмуро ответил ему Малфой. — Сам же знаешь: специально строишь из себя хорошего мальчика, чтобы показать, какое я дерьмо.

— Чего? — у Гарри отвисла челюсть.

— Скажешь, неправда?

— Это просто глупо.

— Ой, да ладно.

— Говорю тебе, это не так!

Малфой скривился и прошел мимо. Но хера с два Гарри позволил бы ему бросаться такими словами, а потом просто уйти. Предположение Малфоя было нелепо до крайности, и это бесило. Гарри схватил его за локоть, чтобы остановить.

Малфой сбросил руку с неожиданной силой — так, что Гарри отлетел к раковине.

— Отъебись, Поттер.

— Ты правда так думаешь?

— Я сказал, дай мне пройти.

— Просто ответь.

Гарри последовал за ним к двери и, только Малфой потянул ручку на себя, со всей силы ударил по филенке — она с грохотом захлопнулась.

— Убери руку, — обманчиво спокойным голосом приказал Малфой.

— Нет, — рука Гарри случайно задела его плечо. Они оказались ближе, чем обычно, — по крайней мере, ближе, чем за последнее время.

Иногда Гарри просыпался от снов, в которых Драко прижимался к нему во время побега из пылающего зарева Выручай-комнаты.

Но сейчас они стояли лицом к лицу, почти соприкасаясь носами. Гарри открывался превосходный вид на четко очерченные губы Малфоя. Ну, конечно, все, на что хватило Гарри, — пялиться на его рот.

Ноздри Малфоя гневно раздулись.

— С каким удовольствием я бы тебя проклял. Но за это меня исключат.

У Гарри вырвался хриплый смешок:

— Как будто без палочки у тебя бы получилось. Всегда пожалуйста, кстати.

— О чем это ты? — выплюнул Малфой.

— Да о твоей, блять, палочке!

Непостижимым образом это еще больше вывело Малфоя из себя. Его щеки залились краской, отчего у Гарри что-то сжалось внизу живота. Одному Мерлину известно, почему при виде искривленных от злости губ Малфоя кровь Гарри закипала в жилах, но так оно и было.

— Ты просто садист, Поттер.

— С чего бы?

— Серьезно хочешь, чтобы я объяснил, почему жестоко было посылать мне палочку?

Гарри нахмурился. В смысле «жестоко»? Он сделал это исключительно из добрых побуждений. Пытался помочь, только и всего.

Малфой недоверчиво на него посмотрел:

— Или… или ты на самом деле полный тупица?

— Я думал, ты будешь только счастлив получить свою…

— Палочку, которую ты выиграл у меня в бою? Серьезно? — прошипел Малфой. — Ты имеешь хоть малейшее представление о том, как это работает? Я в жизни не смогу ее использовать. Разве что одержу над тобой победу, а этого, — он горько рассмеялся, — как мы оба знаем, никогда не будет. И ты заставил меня это признать, так что мои поздравления, Поттер! Ты выиграл. Снова меня победил. Ты всегда побеждаешь, и спасибо, что напомнил, послав мне эту палочку. Палочку, которая служила мне с первого курса и которая стала твоим гребаным трофеем. Почему бы тебе заодно не нагнуть меня и не трахнуть, раз уж ты зашел? Или нет, может, мне стоит опуститься на колени и отсосать твой хер победителя?

— Прекрати, — сердце у Гарри едва не выскакивало из груди.

Малфой, весьма неожиданно, послушался. Оба тяжело дышали.

Тут кто-то с криком стал ломиться в дверь, и Малфой молниеносно отпрыгнул в сторону. К несчастью, он наскочил прямо на Гарри, и тот инстинктивно обхватил Малфоя за талию, чтобы тот не упал.

Дверь приоткрылась, и Гарри, за секунду до того, как на пороге появился Симус, отпихнул от себя Малфоя с такой силой, что он впечатался в покрытую кафельной плиткой стену.

— Что, снова драка? — кажется, Симусу было нехорошо: на лбу у него выступил пот, а сам он заметно побледнел. — Сначала Гарри и Захария, теперь Гарри и ты, — он ткнул пальцем в Малфоя.

Просто супер, теперь Малфой знал, что Гарри ввязался в драку со Смитом. Хотя, может, это и к лучшему. Пусть поймет, что Гарри не выпендривается, а на самом деле хочет помочь.

Внезапно Симус поперхнулся и зажал рот рукой.

— Боже, — пробормотал он, трусцой направляясь к туалетным кабинкам. — Последний стакан… был лишним.

Не дожидаясь, пока Симуса стошнит, Малфой вышел из ванной. Гарри последовал за ним.  
Быстро пройдя по коридору, Малфой остановился рядом с дверью, соседней с комнатой Гарри, и она распахнулась по мановению его палочки. Значит, это была новая. Гарри представил, как прошлым летом Малфой подбирал себе палочку, зная, что вряд ли она окажется такой же хорошей, как предыдущая. Чувствуя, как тяжело вздымается грудь, Гарри подошел к своей комнате.

— Малфой, — позвал он, прежде чем тот скрылся за дверью. К его удивлению, Малфой остановился — видно было, как напряглись его плечи.

— Что?

Гарри облизнул пересохшие губы и выдавил:

— Прости. Я не знал насчет палочки.

Черт, прозвучало так, будто он жалел Малфоя. Наверняка это окончательно его выбесит.  
Гарри не ошибся: Малфой вошел в комнату, оглушительно захлопнув за собой дверь.

Гарри пошел к себе с новым грузом на сердце. Как они смогут поговорить, если каждое его слово Малфой воспринимал в штыки? Ясно, что он не хочет иметь с Гарри ничего общего. Может, и надо оставить его в покое? Больно ему нужна малфоевская благодарность. Тот всегда ненавидел Гарри, так что ничего не изменилось.

Рон точно сказал бы отвалить от Малфоя. Жаль, что он еще не вернулся, Гарри рассказал бы ему про палочку. Какого хрена его никто не предупредил? Та же Гермиона! Хотя она, похоже, пыталась, только Гарри ее проигнорировал.

В высшей степени недовольный собой, он улегся на скрипнувший матрас. Закрыв глаза, он попытался успокоиться, однако в голове снова и снова крутились слова Малфоя. Жестоко? Садист? Вот, что он думал о Гарри. Господи, ну и умора.

Фыркнув, Гарри взбил подушку и перевернулся на живот.

О да, истинным садизмом было противостоять пятидесяти членам Визенгамота, требуя полного освобождения Драко и его матери. Им назначили испытательный срок, во время которого министерство будет контролировать каждый их шаг, но это все же не сравнится с Азкабаном. А если Драко считал, что Гарри пытался подавить его своим «могуществом», то он был еще большим кретином, чем можно было предположить.

У Гарри снова скрутило низ живота. Мысль о благодарном Малфое доставляла какое-то извращенное удовольствие — отрицать было просто глупо. Как там он сказал: «Может, мне стоит опуститься на колени?»

Гарри закусил губу. Картина, которая тут же встала у него перед глазами, должна была оттолкнуть, но вышло совсем наоборот. Он просто не мог перестать думать о том, как Малфой смотрелся бы на коленях перед ним, подняв лицо прямо на Гарри… бледное лицо с пронзительным взглядом серых глаз, прямым носом и острым подбородком. И этими его губами, конечно же.

Невыносимыми, презрительно изогнутыми, самодовольными губами. О, этот крутой изгиб чувственного рта, нежность кожи и ее нежно-розовый оттенок. Гарри представил, как проводит по нижней губе пальцем, а Малфой слегка приоткрывает рот, чтобы Гарри мог скользнуть внутрь.

Член неожиданно начал твердеть. Гарри резко выдохнул: что это вообще было? Мерлин, он не должен был… Черт бы побрал Малфоя за то, что подкинул ему эту идею. Гарри вжался бедрами в матрас, чтобы хоть немного притупить ноющую боль. Это оказалось очень приятно: особенно, если одновременно подумать о Малфое. Малфое на коленях, с распахнутым ртом, готовым принять член Гарри…

Какой кошмар. Он совсем не хотел пользоваться положением Малфоя.

Правда ведь?

Конечно, нет. Гарри бы никогда!.. Ему совершенно не доставило бы удовольствия, реши Малфой отсосать ему из благодарности. Слюна текла бы по подбородку, блондинистая голова двигалась вверх-вниз, а Малфой захлебывался членом, совсем как в порнушке.

Рука Гарри сама собой скользнула к члену, и он яростно в нее толкнулся. Блять, блять, блять.

Боже… Малфой… Он был великолепен. Рот Малфоя был создан, чтобы его трахать. Затыкать членом каждый раз, когда Малфой решит сказать очередную гадость. Видит бог, он этого заслуживал. Его губам можно было найти намного лучшее применение, чем слова, а сосет он наверняка просто потрясающе.

И Гарри кончил — только от этого. Оргазм оглушил без предупреждения, и Гарри даже не сразу понял, что происходит. Тело прошило дрожью, он судорожно выдохнул в подушку.

После Гарри так и не поднял лица, чувствуя, как гулко стучит сердце и какими липкими стали пижамные штаны. Все было очень, очень плохо.


	2. Chapter 2

Гарри проснулся с дурным предчувствием. Все еще не в настроении, он оделся, почистил зубы и запихал в сумку учебники. Рон спал — должно быть, вернулся поздно ночью.

Пихнув его в бок, Гарри сообщил, что пора вставать, если они не хотят опоздать на Заклинания. Рон неразборчиво что-то пробормотал и снова упал лицом в подушку. «Что ж, — подумал Гарри, — я пытался». И отправился на завтрак в одиночестве.

Гермиона уже сидела за столом — там же обнаружились Паркинсон и Забини. Сердце Гарри пропустило удар, однако, не увидев Малфоя, он успокоился и сел напротив Гермионы.

— Ну как, готова к занятиям? — спросил он из вежливости — уж кто-кто, а Гермиона была готова всегда.

— Да, и я так волнуюсь! Ночью полистала учебник, все прикидывала, какие заклинания нам понадобятся.

«И когда ты только успела?», — чуть не спросил Гарри. Хотя он разделял ее чувства — предстоящее задание и впрямь вселяло в него трепет:

— Наверно, это первый раз, когда я так хочу на Заклинания.

За завтраком Гермиона перечисляла чары, которые могли пригодиться для починки, и описывала их действие, а Гарри, заинтересованный не меньше подруги, предлагал свои варианты. Они успели поесть, когда большинство еще только подтягивалось в Большой зал, и Гарри с удивлением поймал себя на мысли, что хочет пойти на занятие пораньше.

Перед началом урока он честно слушал размышления Гермионы насчет расписания, стараясь не скосить глаза на слизеринцев — точнее, на одного из них. Рон вбежал в кабинет прямо перед приходом Флитвика, в незаправленной рубашке и мантии, накинутой на одно плечо. Он торопливо плюхнулся на свободное место рядом с Гарри.

— Доброе утро! — жизнерадостно поприветствовал их Флитвик, раскладывая на столе учебники и бумаги. Студенты хором поздоровались в ответ. — Мой первый урок. Как прекрасно всех вас видеть, — он чуть ли не лучился от радости. — Нам пришлось через многое пройти, правда? Что ж, тем радостнее, что вы вернулись. Но хватит о грустном! Лучше поговорим о Хогвартсе, — Флитвик хлопнул в ладоши. — Восстанавливающие чары! Их существует великое множество. Чары, склеивающие камни воедино, — этому вас научат на Трансфигурации. Чары, стирающие след темной магии, — предмет изучения на Защите от Темных искусств. Но какие виды чар изучаются в рамках Заклинаний? Как вы думаете?

Гермиона — кто бы сомневался — подняла руку, но Гарри тоже захотелось ответить. Он последовал ее примеру, и Флитвик кивнул.

— Заклинания можно использовать, чтобы реконструировать замок. Например, Вингардиум Левиоса поможет передвигать строительные материалы.

— Именно так! Как вы уже знаете, Заклинания — предмет сугубо практический. Для восстановления вам понадобится Репаро. Для левитации — Вингардиум Левиоса. Акцио — на случай, если нужно что-нибудь приманить. И так далее и тому подобное. Однако какие именно заклинания необходимы для реставрации замка?

Занятие продолжалось в том же духе — под руководством Флитвика они вспомнили заклинания, которые выучили за прошлые годы. Почти каждому из них удалось найти применение для починки, и Гарри почувствовал к предмету небывалый интерес.

Незадолго до конца занятия Флитвик сделал еще одно объявление.

— Пришло время разделить вас на пары!

— Пары? — переспросила Гермиона. — Зачем нам пары, профессор? Разве мы не будем работать вместе, всем классом?

— Вы правы, мисс Грейнджер, однако дополнительно каждому из вас положен партнер, с которым вы будете наиболее тесно сотрудничать на протяжении всего года. Замку был нанесен огромный ущерб, и вас поделят на группы, чтобы восстанавливать несколько объектов одновременно. Например, одни из вас будут работать в Северной башне, другие — трудиться в Подземельях, а третьим найдется дело в Восточном крыле. Ходить поодиночке может быть небезопасно, вот для этого вам и понадобится партнер.

— Чур, я с Дином! — выкрикнул Симус. Тут все в комнате загалдели, называя каждый своего друга. Флитвик забрался на стул, чтобы его было лучше видно, и замахал руками, призывая к порядку.

— Тишина в классе! Списки уже составлены.

— Почему? Так нечестно, — протянул кто-то.

— Мы с остальным преподавательским составом принимали решение, исходя из вашего уровня подготовки. Дело не только в оценках - мы хотели, чтобы ваши навыки дополняли навыки партнера. Это необходимо, чтобы вы выполняли задания максимально качественно и при этом не подвергали себя опасности. А личные предпочтения… Ведете себя как первокурсники! — укорил их Флитвик и развернул пергаментный свиток. — Что ж, давайте посмотрим. Невилл Долгопупс, у вас хорошие оценки по Уходу за Магическими Существами и Травологии, поэтому ваше первое задание — заняться восстановлением теплиц. Вашим партнером станет Панси Паркинсон, которая всегда демонстрировала успехи в Заклинаниях.

В комнате все замерли, осознавая, что их могут поставить в пару с кем угодно. Невилл стиснул зубы, однако сохранил невозмутимый вид. Гарри украдкой глянул на Паркинсон, которая не отличалась подобной выдержкой: разочарование было написано у нее на лице.

Тут Флитвик снова заговорил, и студенты затаили дыхание.

— Дин Томас, вы, как художник, — Дин застенчиво улыбнулся, — займетесь реставрацией портретов. Вашей парой станет Эрни Макмиллан, который поможет вам с Заклинаниями.

Эрни и Дин, кажется, были довольны распределением. Только Симус слегка расстроился.

— Гермиона Грейнджер, вы хороши во всем, в чем только можно. Поэтому вашим напарником станет Падма Патил, которая может похвастаться тем же. Вы обе восстановите запас зелий в Больничном крыле. Преподаватели и мадам Помфри согласились доверить вам это важнейшее поручение.

— Симус Финниган, ваш пытливый и живой ум найдет применение в Восточном крыле, которое стоит заброшенным после битвы. Сью Ли поможет сохранить вам холодную голову и проконсультирует в выборе необходимых чар.

Сью Ли училась на Когтевране и, насколько Гарри было известно, была тихой замкнутой отличницей. Может, и к лучшему, что Симуса поставили в пару с ней, а не с Дином, который не смог бы как следует его утихомирить.

Интересно, кто достанется Гарри? Флитвик все читал и читал, но своего имени Гарри так и не услышал. Хороших вариантов оставалось все меньше, и Гарри мрачно подумал, что с его удачей его определят к этому кретину Смиту.

Но нет — даже его поставили в пару с Терри Бутом. Сьюзан Боунс — с Миллисент Булстроуд. Ханну Аббот — с Энтони Голдстайном. Лаванда улыбнулась, услышав, что ее партнером станет Забини.

— Рональд Уизли…

Пожалуйста, пусть его поставят с Роном. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста.

— …ваша способность разгадывать загадки пригодится в Восточном крыле, где будут работать Финниган и Ли. Вашим партнером станет Грегори Гойл, который, мы надеемся, окажет вам неоценимую помощь.

Фыркнув, Рон повернулся к Гарри и прошептал одними губами:

— Какого хрена?

Сердце у Гарри ушло в пятки. Если Рона и даже Гойла взяли, оставался лишь…

— Гарри Поттер, вы тоже займетесь восстановлением Восточного крыла. Ваши неповторимые навыки защиты отлично дополнит Драко Малфой, который весьма преуспел в Темных Искусствах… гм, — Флитвик покраснел и, откашлявшись, торопливо добавил: — И который не менее хорош в Трансфигурации!

Провести целый год бок о бок с Малфоем! Это было нечестно. Восстановление замка должно было стать для Гарри своеобразным катарсисом, а друзья не дали бы ему заскучать. Теперь на это нечего и надеяться.

Наконец Заклинания закончились, и они отправились на следующее занятие — Защиту от Темных искусств. Гарри молчал, не находя слов, чтобы выразить свое негодование.

— Черт, — сказал Рон. — Поверить не могу, что меня поставили в пару с Гойлом. Я в полной жопе. Не удивлюсь, если он спустит меня с лестницы.

— Не говори ерунды, — Гермиона взяла его под руку. — Гойл ничего такого не сделает.

— Ага, могу себе представить — будет левитировать булыжники и «случайно» уронит на меня парочку.

— Хватит! Если что, Гарри не даст тебя в обиду. Хотя представить не могу, зачем бы Гойлу так поступать.

— Гарри тоже придется несладко, — хохотнул Рон, подмигивая другу.

— Что ж, — вздохнула Гермиона, — видимо, только мне мой партнер пришелся по вкусу.

Войдя в кабинет, они обнаружили, что оттуда исчезли все стулья и парты. Не считая преподавательской кафедры, в помещении было пусто. Гарри не знал, кто будет вести ЗОТИ в этом году, однако у нового претендента были все шансы продержаться больше года — должность больше не была проклята. Вспомнив Златопуста Локонса и ему подобных, Гарри подумал, что наверняка преподавателем станет полный неумеха.

Каково же было его удивление, когда в класс вошел…

— Мерлиновы кальсоны! — вырвалось у Гарри. — Да это же Билл!

Билл Уизли широко ухмыльнулся и подмигнул ему.

— Привет, Гарри! — он подошел и пожал Гарри руку. — Рад тебя видеть. Гермиона, прекрасно выглядишь, — обняв ее, он взъерошил волосы Рону:

— Прогуляешь хоть раз — пожалуюсь мамочке!

— Отвали, — Рон пихнул его в бок. — Какого фига ты не сказал, что будешь преподавать?

Билл вышел на середину комнаты. Выглядел он много лучше, чем когда Гарри видел его в последний раз. Летом он намекал, что у него важные новости, но Гарри думал, они с Флер ждут ребенка. А оказалось, Билл стал новым профессором ЗОТИ.

Его длинные волосы были забраны в конский хвост, а к многочисленным сережкам в ушах добавился пирсинг носа. Из-под мантии виднелись татуировки, и одна из них обвивалась вокруг шеи. Лицо пересекал шрам, однако улыбался Билл все так же широко.

— Приветствую вас! Меня зовут Билл Уизли, и я буду вести Защиту от Темных искусств. Немного расскажу о себе. Последние девять лет я работал ликвидатором заклятий в Гринготтсе, — в кабинете послышались восхищенные возгласы. — Это была замечательная работа. Я путешествовал по всему миру, исследовал античные магические места и открывал новые виды заклятий. Я порекомендовал бы эту работу тем из вас, кто увлекается Темными Искусствами и Теорией Магии. Но прежде всего, вам должны нравиться приключения.

Черт, Билл был таким клевым. Если бы Гарри не хотел стать аврором, то короткая речь Билла тут же сподвигла бы его заняться ликвидацией.

— Однако эта работа сопряжена с риском. Быть ликвидатором слишком опасно, если хочешь завести семью, — глаза Билла едва заметно блеснули. — Теперь я не могу позволить себе отлучаться из дома на несколько месяцев, а моя жена хочет быть уверена, что однажды меня не прикончит какое-нибудь заковыристое проклятие. Поэтому предложение профессора Макгонагалл помочь с восстановлением замка пришлось очень кстати.

Он перевел дыхание.

— Дело в том, что во время битвы здесь возникло много непреднамеренно наложенных заклятий. Я изучил ваш учебный план, и, оказывается, вы с ними практически не работали. А ведь это очень интересный раздел магии. В отличие от других чар, как, например, на Заклинаниях или Прорицаниях, заклятия — это не просто эффект, возникающий после произнесения определенного слова. Они действуют самостоятельно. В каком-то смысле можно даже назвать их одушевленными.

— Похоже на вирусы, — сказала Падма.

Билл вздернул бровь:

— Именно так. Они существуют внутри какого-либо объекта. В нашем случае, это камни, стены, мебель и так далее.

— Но разве заклятия накладываются не специально? — спросила Паркинсон. — Ведь когда мы кого-либо проклинаем, то делаем это нарочно.

— Очень хорошо, — кивнул Билл. — Чтобы произнести заклинание, действительно нужно намерение. Например, при наложении Непростительных — кажется, вы сталкивались с ними на четвертом курсе? В этом случае действительно нужно хотеть подчинить, накладывая Империо, причинить боль — при Круцио, и, конечно, убить — при Аваде Кедавре.

Все словно заледенели. Некоторые из студентов меньше, чем год назад, охотно практиковались в Круцио. Невилл и Джинни рассказали Гарри, каково было существовать под гнетом Кэрроу, и о тех, кто был не прочь потренироваться в наложении заклятий на своих однокурсниках. Была какая-то жуткая ирония в том, чтобы после этого обсуждать Непростительные в классе, будто они были всего лишь отвлеченным теоретическим понятием.

Билл продолжил, по-видимому, не заметив напряжения, которое воцарилось в классе.

— Но в местах сражений или там, где происходят выплески Темной магии, заклятия начинают формироваться сами собой. Их еще называют органическими. Кто-нибудь про них слышал?

Гермиона подняла руку и, не дожидаясь разрешения, ответила:

— Это заклятия, которые никто не накладывал, но которые появились в результате отрицательных эмоций и применения темных заклинаний.

— Очень хорошо. Магия и отрицательная энергия просачиваются в воздух, и вместе они рождают заклятия. Многие места в замке просто нашпигованы ими. Хогвартс, можно сказать, пропитался Темной магией. Итак, на моих уроках вы будете изучать именно заклятия. Как их заметить, отличить одно от другого и ликвидировать.

Гарри и не знал, что заклятия бывают разные. Сразу хотелось узнать о них больше. Вот бы учеба всегда была такой — Гарри просто не терпелось засесть за учебники. Впрочем, ЗОТИ и раньше был его любимым предметом — конечно, не считая тех времен, когда его вели всякие психопаты.

Скоро Гарри понял, почему в классе не было парт. Билл начал описывать наиболее распространенное заклятие, с которым им придется столкнуться. Неофициально оно называлось Хлопушкой, потому что, если его потревожить, происходил выброс искр Темной магии.

— Если вы дотронетесь до камня, в который когда-то попало заклятие, отсекающее руки, — объяснял Билл, — то Хлопушка будет маленькой, но смертельно опасной. Похоже на фейерверк, только с летальным исходом. В таком случае необходимо уметь накладывать защитные чары. В этом вы и будете практиковаться до конца занятия вместе с вашими партнерами. Один из вас будет атаковать, а другой — защищаться.

— Гойл порвет меня на куски, — горестно прошептал Рон.

— Хватит, что ли, — Гермиона скривилась. — Ведешь себя по-идиотски.

Все разошлись по парам. Гарри обернулся, чтобы найти Малфоя, и увидел, что тот сам идет к нему навстречу. Похоже, в этом году он сменил прическу: волосы были откинуты назад, а передние пряди выстрижены чуть короче, чем остальные. Выглядело весьма неплохо. Тяжело сглотнув, Гарри крепче сжал палочку.

— Атаковать буду я, — безапелляционно сообщил Малфой и тут же махнул палочкой: — Фрагор.

У Гарри была жалкая доля секунды, чтобы воскликнуть: «Протего!», — иначе сноп раскаленных искр, вырвавшихся из палочки Малфоя, обжег бы ему кожу.

— А ты не так уж плох, Поттер. Фрагор!

На него снова устремились огненные искры.

— Малфой! — рыкнул Гарри, отбивая вторую атаку.

— Что? — ухмыльнулся тот. — Я всего лишь выполняю упражнение.

О, с каким удовольствием Гарри стер бы с его лица эту самодовольную ухмылку!

— Дай мне хотя бы приготовиться.

— Хочешь особого приглашения? Хлопушка ждать не будет.

Малфой едва заметно поднял руку, и Гарри понял, что сейчас последует третья атака.

— Инкарцеро!

Веревки обвили торс Малфоя, обездвиживая его. Однако он все же смог шевельнуть той рукой, в которой была зажата палочка:

— Диффиндо! — заклинание разрезало наложенные Гарри путы. — Мухлюешь, Поттер?

Тут к ним подбежал Билл:

— Нет, все в порядке. Я должен был сразу понять, что для вашей группы отработка защитных чар слишком примитивна. Почему бы не усложнить задачу? Можете оба использовать Фрагор. Тогда каждый будет защищаться и атаковать одновременно. Приступайте!

Сделав несколько шагов назад, Билл скрестил на груди руки и выжидательно на них посмотрел. Остальные студенты тоже уставились в их сторону. Сложив руки рупором, Смит выкрикнул:

— Покажи ему, Гарри!

— Вперед, Драко! — незамедлительно взвизгнула Паркинсон.

Симус и Дин сохраняли нейтралитет: неистово захлопав в ладоши, они принялись скандировать:

— Бей, бей, бей!

Гарри неверяще покачал головой: снова он, сам того не желая, устроил долбанное представление. Мало ему было спарринга с Малфоем, так теперь из этого сделали петушиные бои.

— Твою мать! — Гарри схватился за плечо: одна из искр все-таки полоснула по руке, прожгла мантию и оставила на коже розовый след, похожий на удар кнутом.

Малфой ухмылялся, однако взгляд у него был тяжелый.

— Да, покажи ему, Гарри, — Малфой поднял палочку: — Фрагор!

Гарри пригнулся и бросил в Малфоя сбивающее с ног заклинание: тот упал на задницу. Осознавая, что сейчас самое время наложить Фрагор, Гарри поднял палочку и представил, как искры попадут Малфою на волосы, на лицо. Нужно просто произнести заклинание… Но момент уже был упущен.

— Адтоно Протего! — крикнул Малфой, и вокруг него возник защитный барьер. Мощная волна отбросила Гарри назад, и он чуть не споткнулся. Воспользовавшись секундной передышкой, Малфой вскочил на ноги.

— Смотрю, с новой палочкой у тебя все в порядке, — огрызнулся Гарри.

— Она недурна, — Малфой усмехнулся. — Фрагор!

— Протего!

Малфой кружил вокруг него, готовый защищаться.

— Что, не собираешься атаковать?

— Без тебя разберусь, — ответил Гарри, не отрывая от него взгляд.

— Ты должен напасть, Поттер!

— Сам решу, что мне делать.

— Давай уже! — видимо, оттого, что Малфой разозлился, молнии вылетели из его палочки, не дожидаясь, пока он произнесет заклинание. Гарри чуть не пропустил удар.

— Ты должен был применять только Фрагор!

— А ты должен был напасть! — Малфой подошел ближе, так близко, что Гарри различил запах его одеколона — древесные нотки вперемешку с лавандой. Гарри глубоко вдохнул, думая, что он вовсе не прочь такого тесного контакта. Тихо, чтобы никто, кроме Гарри, не слышал, Малфой прошипел:

— Не смей поддаваться, Поттер. Мне не нужна нянька, и жалеть меня тоже не нужно.

— Я не… Просто… — Гарри запнулся, не зная, что ответить. Малфой был прав, и эта правда давила на них обоих. В глазах Малфоя плескалась ярость и что-то еще, чего Гарри не мог понять.

Рука у него едва заметно дрожала — Гарри был уверен, что больше никто не заметил. Малфой оскалился — Гарри ждал, нападет он или нет. Он точно попал бы, и Гарри был просто психом, что подпустил его так близко. Однако он почему-то знал, что Малфой не причинит слишком уж большого вреда, — не только потому, что его могут исключить, а просто… просто потому, что он этого не сделает. Хотя и от Фрагора вплотную хорошего ждать не приходилось.

Малфой отступил, выплюнув ругательство, и повернулся к Гарри напряженной спиной.

Гарри хотел пойти за ним. Хотел коснуться, прижаться, вдохнуть дурманящий аромат в углублении между шеей и ключицей. Если бы здесь не было столько людей…

— Что ж, на сегодня хватит, — сказал Билл, внимательно посмотрев на Гарри. — Долгопупс, Паркинсон, ваша очередь.

Рон стоял, скрестив руки, и буравил Гарри странным взглядом.

— Ну и дела, — шепнул он, когда Гарри подошел ближе.

— И не говори, Малфой такой ублюдок, — Гарри выдавил из себя смешок. — Набросился на меня без повода.

— Ну, он типа выполнял упражнение. А почему, э-э-э… почему ты ничего не делал?

— В смысле? Он явно нарывался, просто я не хотел обострять ситуацию.

— Нарывался, — отозвался Рон, все еще не отрывая от него глаз, — применяя заклинание, которое сказал ему Билл.

— А я защищался, — возразил Гарри, — что мне тоже сказал Билл.

— Да, но потом он… — Рон махнул рукой, — Ладно, забей.

Сунув руки в карманы, Гарри отвернулся и постарался сосредоточиться на поединке Невилла и Паркинсон. Вот кто точно не собирался друг друга щадить.

На следующем уроке — Истории Магии — они, как и предсказывала Гермиона, обсуждали исторические детали, которые следовало учесть при реставрации. Начиная с узорчатой ткани занавесок и заканчивая средневековыми витражами, все должно было быть воспроизведено с абсолютной точностью. Урок оживили бы наглядные примеры, но Бинс, как обычно, монотонно бубнил на протяжении всей лекции. С одной стороны, это было даже неплохо — словно Маховик Времени перенес Гарри в довоенные годы обучения. А с другой, он едва не заснул, уронив голову на парту. К концу занятия лишь Гермиона внимательно внимала профессору.

— Потрясающе интересно, не правда ли? — спросила она по дороге на обед.

Рон уставился на нее:

— Ты серьезно? Я уж думал, умру и превращусь в привидение, как старина Бинс, прежде чем дождусь перемены.

— В нашей работе очень важны мелочи, — продолжила Гермиона. — Иначе можно, например, отделать гобелен бахромой, когда на самом деле следовало украсить его кистями!

— Ужас какой, — фыркнул Рон. — Ты же занимаешься зельями, не забыла?

— Нет, я помню, — сникла Гермиона.

— Тебе ведь нравилось помогать Помфри?

— Да, просто… Просто тогда я не смогу проконтролировать все остальное!

Разговор о гобеленах навел Гарри на мысль о фамильном древе Блэков. Он вдруг понял, что так и не рассказал Рону с Гермионой о том, что на нем увидел. Когда они вошли в Большой зал, Гарри специально сел с краю стола, чтобы никто их не слышал.

Наложив себе картофельного пюре, он сказал:

— Я вам кое-что не рассказывал… — Рон и Гермиона тут же в беспокойстве на него уставились.

— Нет-нет, ничего такого. Просто кое-что заметил, когда в последний раз был на Гриммо. А потом у нас была куча дел, и у меня совсем вылетело из головы.

— Что именно? — спросила Гермиона.

— Помнишь гобелен в гостиной?

— Фамильное древо Блэков, — кивнула она.

— Угадай, кого оттуда выжгли.

— Кого? — спросил Рон.

— Драко, — нетерпеливо перебила его Гермиона.

Рон удивленно на нее посмотрел.

— Да, я тоже заметила.

— Правда? — спросил Гарри. — А почему мне не сказала?

Гермиона пожала плечами, подкладывая на свою тарелку крылышко цыпленка.

— Просто подумала, это неважно.

— Неважно?!

— Тише, Гарри! — нахмурилась она, еще сильнее понижая голос.

— Как ты могла так подумать?

— Не знаю. Скажи лучше, почему для тебя это так важно.

— Ну, во-первых, я не знал, что гобелен может сам выжигать людей. В смысле, даже после смерти Вальбурги. А во-вторых, что Драко такого сделал? Понятно, что опозорил семью, но как? Вроде он действовал, как принято у Блэков: принял Метку, стал Пожирателем… Значит, если он и не угодил Вальбурге, то сделал это прошлым летом, не раньше.

— Да, это любопытно, — кивнула Гермиона. — Возможно, я почитаю что-нибудь про родословные и кровную магию. Правда, я не уверена, каков тут механизм действия.

— Именно, — согласился Гарри, радуясь, что удалось увлечь подругу. Даже если ее интересовала скорее магия, чем проступок Драко.

— И потом, — добавила она, — откуда гобелен вообще об этом узнал? Наверно, он зачарован наподобие кухонных часов миссис Уизли. Хотя нет, они отслеживают только перемещение, а здесь все гораздо сложнее. Пожалуй, загляну в библиотеку на перерыве.

Перед Уходом за Магическими Существами и Трансфигурацией в их распоряжении был целый час.

— В библиотеку? — негодующе воскликнул Рон. — Я думал, мы договорились встретиться в гостиной!

Гермиона порозовела.

— Точно, я и забыла. Просто так увлеклась этим гобеленом…

— Да уж, я вижу.

— Это правда интересно, Рон!

Гарри решил провести свободное время в зале для силовых тренировок — он располагался рядом с раздевалками на поле для квиддича. Все лето он тренировался, будь то импровизированные матчи в Норе или подъем гантелей, трансфигурированных из домашней утвари на Гриммо. После войны Гарри обнаружил, что физические нагрузки снимают напряжение и дают выход эмоциям. К тому же, следовало набрать форму перед авроратом.

Сначала он разогревал тело: приседал и отжимался. Потом обматывал запястья боксерскими бинтами и бил грушу. Наносить удары руками оказалось гораздо приятнее, чем бросаться заклинаниями. Это пробуждало в Гарри что-то первобытное, делало его быстрее и выносливее. Ощущение своей силы, возможность победить и подчинить будоражили кровь.

Весь потный, тяжело дышащий, Гарри услышал, что в зал кто-то вошел, но остановился не сразу.

— Гарри?

Он нанес последние удары, чтобы завершить упражнение. Костяшки ныли — наверняка останутся синяки. Повернувшись, Гарри увидел Билла. Тот сидел на скамье и ждал, пока Гарри освободится.

— У тебя неплохо получается, — усмехнулся он.

Гарри улыбнулся, смахивая с лица пот:

— Видел бы ты меня в начале лета, — он сел рядом с Биллом — грудная клетка все еще тяжело вздымалась. — Может, однажды накачаюсь как ты.

— Может быть, — подмигнул ему Билл. Гарри подумал, что он отличается от своих братьев: те же Фред и Джордж не упустили бы возможности его подколоть. А Билл был таким добрым и понимающим. Наверное, это потому что он старший.

— Ты что-то хотел?

Лицо Билла тут же посерьезнело, хоть и осталось дружелюбным.

— Думал поговорить с тобой насчет урока.

Гарри вздохнул, радуясь, что тренировка помогла ему выпустить пар.

— О чем именно?

— О вас с Малфоем.

— Между нами ничего нет.

Билл вздернул бровь:

— Я этого и не говорил.

— В смысле, нет никаких «нас» с Малфоем!

— Ну да, — не сразу согласился Билл. — Я хотел обсудить то, что произошло во время упражнения.

— Хочешь сказать, то, как он на меня набросился?

— Он был слегка агрессивен, но в пределах допустимого.

— Слегка? — возмущенно переспросил Гарри.

— Я не собираюсь с вами нянчиться. Мир за пределами Хогвартса жесток и непредсказуем, поэтому я и не стал останавливать Малфоя.

Гарри хотел сказать, что уж он-то знал, чего можно ждать от внешнего мира, но вовремя сдержался. Хамить не хотелось, однако эта недо-лекция Билла начинала действовать на нервы.

— Кроме того, я знал, что ты в безопасности, — Билл лукаво ему улыбнулся и добавил, понизив голос: — Малфой тебе не соперник.

Билл хотел его подбодрить, однако Гарри только смутился: на ум пришли вчерашние слова Малфоя.

— Я так не считаю!

— Знаю, но… Гарри, ты всегда бесишься, когда дело касается Малфоя… Нет, дослушай до конца! — Билл взмахнул рукой, когда Гарри попытался его перебить. — Нам все равно придется поговорить. Вам ведь целый год работать вместе. И ты не можешь просто не выполнять упражнения. А на моих занятиях они будут часто, и я хочу, чтобы ты принимал в них активное участие.

Не дождавшись ответа от Гарри, Билл добавил:

— К тому же, я думал, ты покажешь остальным пример.

Неужели теперь из него всегда будут лепить образец для подражания? Как же это достало! Однако из уважения к Биллу Гарри кивнул.

— Ладно, — пробормотал он сквозь зубы.

— Спасибо. А теперь давай поговорим как друзья?

— А как же профессор Уизли?

— Скажем, он ненадолго отошел. Что, блин, за хрень между вами происходит?

— Я же сказал!

— Кому ты заливаешь, Гарри?

Гарри ошеломленно примолк.

— Я же вижу, как вы пялитесь друг на друга, — продолжил Билл. — Между вами столько напряжения, что я опасался, как бы не случилось выбросов магии. Это нездоровая херня, к тому же опасная. Если вы потеряете над собой контроль, могут пострадать другие люди.

— Мы просто ненавидим друг друга.

Билл нахмурился и заглянул Гарри в глаза:

— И все?

— Не хочу об этом говорить, — Гарри поднялся, не желая продолжать этот странный диалог.

— Ты можешь довериться мне, Гарри. Обещаю, что не буду осуждать.

— Мне уже пора. Надо зайти в душ перед занятием. Прости, потом поболтаем! — последнюю фразу Гарри выкрикнул, выбегая из зала. Конечно, нехорошо было оставлять Билла вот так — он всего лишь пытался помочь, однако Гарри был не в силах заставить себя остаться.

Что Билл вообще пытался сказать? Причем тут напряжение? Разве что Малфой отчаянно пытался его прикончить. Конечно, в глубине души Гарри понимал, на что намекает Билл, но думать об этом не хотелось.

К тому моменту, когда он поднялся в башню и дошел до ванной, не думать уже не получалось. Однако струи воды в душе согрели Гарри и отгородили его от всего мира, и разговор с Биллом больше не казался таким ужасным.

Если Билл что-то заметил, то могли заметить и остальные. Но, тут же успокоил себя Гарри, Билл просто очень наблюдательный, а другим до него и дела нет.

К тому же и замечать-то было нечего. Может, Гарри и питал странное влечение к губам Малфоя (даже сейчас от одной мысли его член одобрительно дернулся), но во время неудавшегося спарринга он ничем себя не выдал. Слава Мерлину, никто не мог влезть Гарри в голову и прочитать его мысли. Особенно Малфой. Проблема была лишь в том, что Малфой-то его ненавидел. Старая добрая ненависть. Совсем как раньше. Гарри и хотел бы ее почувствовать, но не мог.

Непонятно только, когда изменились его чувства. Или даже так: правда ли он ненавидел Малфоя раньше? По-настоящему, всей душой?

Он ненавидел Волан-де-Морта. Ненавидел Петтигрю. Ненавидел Люциуса Малфоя, Долорес Амбридж и еще много кого. Но был ли в их рядах Драко?

Наверное, был когда-то: Гарри помнил, как думал о том, как сильно его ненавидит. Кажется, это было на шестом курсе, когда Драко пнул его в лицо. Но что случилось потом?

Перед глазами тут же всплыл Драко, плачущий в ванной. Гарри увидел только отражение в зеркале и тут же испытал такое жгучее сочувствие, что заболело в груди. Возможно, в ту же минуту он и перестал ненавидеть Драко. Правда, потом он чуть его не убил… но не специально.

Гарри смыл шампунь, размышляя, не подрочить ли по-быстрому, однако испугался, что снова будет представлять рот Малфоя на своем члене. Поэтому, наскоро смыв с тела мыльную пену, он отдернул занавеску и вышел из душевой кабины.

И чуть не поскользнулся на влажном полу, запрыгивая обратно. Как он мог забыть полотенце? Ну и кретин. Прямо перед ним, приоткрыв рот, стоял Малфой — и он явно видел его всего. Полностью!

— Твою мать, Малфой, — Гарри наощупь схватил полотенце и обернул им бедра.

— Это, блять, не твоя личная ванная, Поттер, — голос у Малфоя получился не таким презрительным, каким, очевидно, задумывалось. Обычно бледные щеки порозовели, а сам он, казалось, не вполне отошел от потрясения.

— Хватит пялиться, — хмуро буркнул Гарри.

Малфой издал странный, полузадушенный смешок и направился к туалетным кабинкам.

Блять.

Теперь Уход за Магическими Существами представлялся сущим мучением. Наверняка Малфой все расскажет остальным слизеринцам, и они будут доставать Гарри идиотскими шуточками.

Ладно, в таком случае Гарри просто нашлет на Малфоя Остолбеней. Пусть он не смог напасть на него на ЗОТИ, но теперь, когда Малфой увидел его член… К тому же, Остолбеней не попортил бы красоту Малфоя…

Ужаснувшись своих мыслей, Гарри застонал.

К счастью, два последних урока прошли без приключений. Малфой ни разу на него не посмотрел. Хорошо хоть не давали парных заданий, потому что Гарри просто не представлял, что бы из этого вышло.

После ужина Гарри устроился рядом с Роном и Гермионой у камина. Почти как раньше, когда они сидели в гриффиндорской гостиной и обсуждали, как прошел день.

— Ну так вот, сходила я в библиотеку, — виновато поведала Гермиона, — и почитала кое-что насчет магических родословных.

Гарри посмотрел на Рона: тот осуждающе покачал головой:

— Это все твоих рук дело.

— Так что там с древом Блэков?

— Конкретно про него я ничего не нашла, зато наткнулась на заклятие, которое отслеживает нарушение правил. Логично предположить, что Вальбурга воспользовалась чем-то подобным. Ты же помнишь, Билл говорил, что они могут существовать сами по себе.

— Как вирусы, — повторил Гарри слова Падмы.

— И раз уж Вальбурга умерла, заклятию приходится самому принимать решения.

— Ну и жуть, — отозвался Рон.

Гарри кивнул:

— Да уж. Билл говорил, что заклятия можно назвать одушевленными.

— Ну, не в полном смысле этого слова, — ответила Гермиона. — Трудно объяснить — не могу придумать подходящего примера.

— Типа зомби? — подсказал Гарри.

Рон ухмыльнулся:

— Мне нравятся зомби. Это же маггловская версия инферналов?

— Вообще-то, — поправила его Гермиона, — их придумали магглы, случайно увидевшие инферналов… Но не суть. Так вот, насчет гобелена: Вальбурга наверняка наслала на него что-то типа заклятия, но не совсем. Просто схожий механизм действия. Насколько я поняла, с теми, чье имя выжгли с гобелена, не случается ничего плохого.

— Значит, — медленно, стараясь переварить услышанное, произнес Гарри, — Малфой сделал что-то, порочащее честь Блэков, и гобелен об этом узнал.

— Да, и выжег его имя.

— Но что именно он сделал?

— Не удивлюсь, если Вальбурга сделала заклинание еще строже, — мрачно заметила Гермиона. — Вроде тех, которые реагируют даже на неподходящие мысли.

Гарри откинулся на спинку кресла. Если это было правдой, значило ли это… Да это могло значить, что угодно! Может, у Малфоя поменялись убеждения. Может, он подумал, что его отцу самое место в Азкабане. Или пожалел о своих поступках во время войны и захотел все исправить.

Или у Гарри просто разыгралось воображение.

— А можно как-нибудь узнать правила ее заклинания?

— Гарри, это займет уйму времени. Чтобы хоть немного вникнуть в предмет, я прочитала четыре книги — капля в море! А у нас столько работы с восстановлением Хогвартса. Я говорила об этом с Макгонагалл, и она согласилась, что не помешало бы основать комитет…

— Ладно-ладно, — перебил ее Гарри. — Спасибо, ты очень мне помогла.

Конечно, он не отказался бы от более точной информации, однако нагружать Гермиону дополнительной работой было бы просто свинством.

— Мне было любопытно узнать, как устроен гобелен. А Малфой меня не интересует, — отрезала Гермиона, словно подразумевая «и тебя не должен».

Гарри не ответил и отвернулся к огню.


	3. Chapter 3

Эту ночь Гарри провел, слушая мерное посапывание Рона на соседней кровати. Он и хотел бы заснуть, но не мог, поэтому просто лежал, обдумывая события прошлого дня. Завтра предстояло приняться за работу: оценить ущерб, нанесенный замку, и масштаб предстоящей деятельности.

При мысли о том, что целый день придется провести бок о бок с Малфоем, Гарри мысленно застонал. Хорошо хоть, в Восточном крыле они будут не одни: туда же направили Рона с Гойлом, Симуса и Сью Ли.

Не теряя надежды уснуть, Гарри перевернулся на другой бок, как вдруг послышался негромкий звук: что-то стукнуло в окно. Сперва Гарри подумал, что это ветка, но потом вспомнил, что теперь живет в другой башне, такой высокой, что никакое дерево не достанет. Подняв голову, он увидел, как в окно, залитое лунным светом, бьется нечто, напоминающее белую птицу. При ближайшем рассмотрении птица оказалась бумажным журавликом. Гарри поднялся с кровати и потянулся открыть окно. Журавлик влетел в комнату и спланировал ему прямо в руки.

Заинтригованный, Гарри развернул его и обнаружил записку.

«Поттер,  
Раз уж мы вынуждены работать вместе, настоятельно рекомендую не вести себя как полный придурок.  
Заранее спасибо,  
Д. Малфой»

Гарри высунулся из окна в ночную прохладу и посмотрел вправо. В комнате Малфоя горел неяркий свет. Затем он перечитал записку и решил, что вполне может не отвечать. Да, лучше всего будет вернуться в кровать и заснуть.

Подумав так, он сел за письменный стол, обмакнул перо в чернильницу и принялся писать.

«Малфой,  
Знаю, ты не в восторге, что нас поставили в пару, но и я тоже. Давай просто попытаемся провести завтрашний день без происшествий. Спокойной ночи,  
ГП»

Решив не заморачиваться, он сложил записку простым самолетиком, отлевитировал ее к малфоевскому окну и с чувством выполненного долга прошлепал к кровати.

Меньше чем через минуту снова послышался негромкий стук. Гарри подбежал к окну и развернул вторую записку.

«Поттер,  
Вообще-то это ты сорвал нам сегодня спарринг. Хватит надо мной дрожать, я не хрустальный.  
Д. Малфой»

Снова сев за стол, Гарри быстро написал ответ.

«Малфой,  
Я всего лишь пытался наладить отношения. Но, видимо, зря: некоторые люди не меняются.  
ГП»

Малфой ответил почти мгновенно.

«Поттер,  
Мне не нужна твоя опека. Что ты о себе возомнил? Конечно, все считают тебя даром небесным, но я-то знаю, что ты — просто высокомерный засранец. И ты прав, некоторые действительно не меняются.  
Д. Малфой»

От возмущения Гарри смял записку и подумал, что отвечать явно не стоит. Что хорошего в том, чтобы просидеть всю ночь, перебраниваясь с Малфоем? Если Гарри не поспит, то завтра точно на него сорвется.

Ладно, он просто черкнет пару слов.

«Малфой,  
Я совсем не высокомерный. И сам ты засранец.  
ГП».

Барабаня пальцами по столу, он ждал ответа, но его все не было. Через пятнадцать минут Гарри решил, что это даже к лучшему, и пошел спать.

***

За завтраком разговор крутился вокруг восстановления замка. Сегодня восьмикурсникам предстояло взяться за дело, и все оживленно обсуждали свои задания. Ну, почти все.

В глубине души Гарри был рад, что Рон тоже не разделял всеобщего энтузиазма.

— Вот радость-то — тусоваться весь день с Гойлом, — пожаловался он, запихивая в рот сардельку.

— Ну, мы хотя бы будем вместе, — напомнил ему Гарри.

Всего, если считать Смита с Бутом и Симуса со Сью Ли, их будет восемь человек. Видимо, Восточное крыло так пострадало, что одной пары оказалось недостаточно.

— Как бы нам отделаться от Малфоя и Гойла? — продолжил Гарри. — Мы могли бы свернуть за угол, пока они не видят. Думаю, они не будут против.

Рон кивнул:

— Пусть и Смита с собой прихватят.

— Ох, если бы, — вздохнул Гарри. — Но он же их ненавидит, так что это вряд ли.

— А вот против Симуса я не возражаю.

— Это да. Пусть идет с нами.

— И Сью Ли, — пробурчал с набитым ртом Рон. — Она вроде ничего.

Гермиона, оживленно дискутировавшая с Падмой о количестве котлов, необходимых для приготовления пяти зелий одновременно, тут же повернулась к ним.

— Ведете себя как маленькие, — укорила она их. — Мы выполняем важное задание, так что общаться с партнерами все равно придется!

— Но Малфой и Гойл! — возразил Рон. — Они нам не нравятся.

— Ну, знаешь! Тут вам не клуб по интересам.

Под конец завтрака, когда они уже собирались идти, к столу подошел Билл.

— Здравствуйте, профессор Уизли! — улыбнулась ему Лаванда и, отставив в сторону тарелку с кашей, перекинула через плечо свои длинные волосы.

— Всем доброе утро. Надеюсь, вы готовы к сегодняшнему дню?

Студенты одобрительно закивали.

— Отлично, — Билл ударил в ладоши. — Я пришел за ребятами, которых направили в Восточное крыло.

— Мы и сами дойдем, — недовольно буркнул Смит.

— На первый раз я вас все-таки провожу, — ответил ему Билл. — Эта часть замка считается наиболее опасной. Остальные могут отправляться на свое задание.

Рон бросил на Гарри мрачный взгляд, и Гарри понял его без слов: раз Билл будет рядом, избавиться от Малфоя и Гойла не выйдет.

Панси Паркинсон подняла руку:

— Профессор!

— Да, мисс Паркинсон?

— Меня отправили в Северную часть замка, но я… — прикрыв рот рукой, она дважды кашлянула, — я страдаю от аллергии. И на свежем воздухе мне может стать нехорошо. Может быть, я лучше спущусь с Миллисент в подземелья?.. И тогда было бы логично поменяться партнерами.

Билл улыбнулся, но твердо сказал:

— Вы можете принять зелье от аллергии и спокойно ремонтировать теплицы вместе с Долгопупсом. Уверен, все будет в порядке.

Лаванда тоже подняла руку:

— Профессор Уизли!

— Да?

— Можно мы с Блейзом займемся классом Прорицаний? Ханна и Энтони тоже пойдут в Северную башню, и я подумала, может, мы займем его заранее? Это мой любимый предмет!

— За распределение студентов отвечает профессор Флитвик. Думаю, он посоветует вам, как лучше разделиться. Еще вопросы? — не слишком довольным тоном спросил Билл. — Отлично, тогда можно идти.

Гарри вместе с остальными студентами, которые должны были заняться Восточным крылом, последовал за Биллом. Он увидел, что Малфой держался рядом с Гойлом, — они плелись в самом конце. Незаметно смотреть на них не получалось, и тогда Гарри отвернулся.

Восточное крыло было завалено обломками деревянных досок, отрезавших его от основной части замка. Гарри подумал, что почти не бывал здесь до войны: дисциплины, кабинеты которых здесь располагались, никогда его особенно не интересовали.

В основном это были факультативы, вроде «Хора Лягушек» под предводительством Флитвика. Также здесь проводились репетиции хогвартского оркестра, занятия по Истории Искусств, Маггловедению, Маггловской Музыке и, весьма неожиданно, Теории Магии.

Дойдя до заваленного входа, Билл подождал, пока подтянутся остальные, а затем вытащил палочку и направил ее на одну из досок.

— На нее наложено особое заклинание, открывающее вход в эту часть замка. Никому не говорите пароль, — коснувшись деревяшки палочкой, он произнес: — Гольфы в полоску!

Обломки разъехались в сторону, и под ними обнаружилась дверная ручка. Приглядевшись, Гарри увидел дверь, куда они и вошли.

Восточное крыло представляло собой длинный коридор со сводчатыми потолками. Стены были почти полностью увешаны гобеленами самых разных размеров, с идиллическими пейзажами Шотландии и сценками из средневековой жизни. Однако гобелены явно видали и лучшие времена — местами они обуглились, а сами изображения потемнели и были обезображены попавшими в них заклинаниями. Гарри подумал, что зря не слушал профессора Бинса, — вдруг им придется их восстанавливать?

Двери, расположенные по бокам коридора, вели в кабинеты. Правда, самих дверей осталось не так много, а комнаты — закопченные сажей, с осыпающимися потолками и пробоинами в стенах — представляли собой печальное зрелище.

Повернув по небольшому ответвлению от главного коридора, можно было попасть в гостиную призраков. Услышав это от Билла, Гарри усмехнулся: он никогда не задумывался над тем, что у призраков тоже есть определенное место обитания.

Дойдя до конца главного коридора, они шагнули в некогда величественное фойе, освещенное высокими арочными окнами. В помещении гулял прохладный сквозняк — стекла были выбиты брошенными в мае заклятиями. Покореженные стеклянные двери вели на просторную террасу.

Гарри пожалел, что не заходил сюда раньше. С террасы открывался вид на небольшой садик, а лестница вела вниз, к садовым клумбам. Цветов там, конечно, не оказалось — и не из-за того, что осенние дни были довольно холодными. Как объяснил Билл, почву отравили попавшие в нее заклинания, и теперь она была бесплодна. Так что от сада остались лишь засохшие ростки.

Но все равно, у Гарри дух перехватило, когда он увидел Черное озеро с высоты. Оно раскинулось далеко внизу, неяркий солнечный свет отбрасывал блики на воду, а если присмотреться, можно было даже различить щупальца Гигантского кальмара.

Он опустил руку на чудом уцелевший кусок перил, и оттуда тут же вырвался сноп искр. Гарри выхватил палочку и крикнул: «Протего!». Защитный барьер оградил надвигающиеся на него искры.

— Делетриус! — заклинание Рона, тоже доставшего палочку, ударило в искры, и они исчезли, оставив после себя лишь облачко дыма. — Походу ты нашел первую Хлопушку.

— Ура! — выкрикнул Симус и принялся неистово аплодировать. К нему присоединились Смит, Бут и Сью Ли.

— Спасибо за помощь, — шепнул Гарри Рону.

— Хорошая работа, мальчики, — к ним подошел Билл. — С такими заклятиями вы столкнетесь еще не раз. Предлагаю разделиться по парам и осмотреть кабинеты. Запоминайте все, что увидите: позже нужно будет составить отчет.

Гарри и Рон обменялись обеспокоенными взглядами. Если Билл так и будет ходить за ними по пятам, улизнуть от Малфоя и Гойла не получится.

— Почему бы нам с Роном и нашими партнерами не пойти в коридор, где живут призраки? — предложил Гарри.

— Отличный план, Гарри, — кивнул Билл. — Остальные, следуйте за мной: мы займемся кабинетами.

Гарри ухмыльнулся Рону, и они свернули в узкий проход, оторвавшись от остальной группы. Малфой и Гойл безмолвно последовали за ними. За весь день Гарри ни разу не посмотрел на Малфоя прямо, без утайки, но все равно остро чувствовал его присутствие.

— Люмос, — произнес Гарри, взмахнув палочкой. Коридор призраков был погружен во тьму: здесь не было ни окон, ни светильников. В воздухе витал запах гари и дыма.

— Чего тебя вообще сюда понесло? — спросил Рон, тоже зажигая свою палочку.

Малфой и Гойл последовали его примеру — Гарри услышал, как они приглушенно произнесли заклинание. Однако это не помогло — тени словно поглощали весь созданный ими свет.

— Не знаю, — ответил Гарри. — Подумал, будет весело.

— По-моему, ты путаешь слова «весело» и «опасно».

Гарри усмехнулся.

Коридор оказался длиннее, чем он думал. Через несколько минут Гарри пробрала дрожь.

— Твою мать, ну и холодно же здесь, — сказал он. — Наверно, это потому, что призракам тепло не нужно.

Он вспомнил вечеринку по поводу дня смерти Почти Безголового Ника на втором курсе и то, как они там промерзли.

— Думаешь, они все еще здесь бывают? — спросил Рон.

— Да, — сказал Малфой.

Гарри с Роном резко остановились и посмотрели на него.

— Ты-то откуда знаешь? — удивился Рон.

— Так, разговаривал кое с кем.

— С призраками? — уточнил Рон, вздергивая бровь. — Нафига?

Малфой поджал губы и не удостоил его ответом.

— С какими именно? — с любопытством спросил Гарри. При мысли, что Малфой разговаривал с мертвецами, закололо в груди.

Малфой моргнул, будто вопрос застал его врасплох. Он прикусил нижнюю губу, и Гарри тяжело сглотнул, проследив за кончиком на секунду показавшегося языка и сверкнувшей полоской зубов. Кажется, в коридоре резко потеплело.

— Ну… со всякими, — наконец сказал Малфой. — В основном с Кровавым Бароном.

— Он разве не в подземельях живет? — вмешался Рон. — Подожди, это уже подземелья?

Малфой смерил его презрительным взглядом:

— Они ниже, — медленно, словно разговаривая с умственно отсталым, проговорил он. — Самое безопасное место в замке.

— Вот как! Отсиживался там всю Битву?

Малфой помрачнел.

— Сам знаешь, что нет.

Гарри заметил, что он сильнее сжал в кулаке палочку, и Гойл сделал то же самое. Меньше всего Гарри хотел, чтобы дело дошло до драки.

— Послушайте, — быстро сказал он. — Тут какая-то дверь. Мы с Роном можем посмотреть, что внутри, а вы проверьте коридор.

— Не надо нам указывать, Поттер.

— Да делайте что хотите, — фыркнул Гарри.

Как будто ему больше всех надо. Они с Роном пошли к двери.

— Поттер.

Гарри обернулся к позвавшему его Малфою.

— Не взорви там все.

Какого хрена?

— Без тебя разберусь.

— Я серьезно.

— Вали уже, Малфой! — посоветовал ему Рон.

Проигнорировав его слова, Малфой с Гойлом пошли вдаль по коридору. С палочкой наготове — неизвестно, когда обнаружатся новые Хлопушки, — Гарри повернул тугую ручку. Со скрипом дверь отворилась.

— Стремное местечко, — тихо сказал Рон. — В следующий раз выбирай что-нибудь пожизнерадостнее.

— Тут везде так. К тому же мне было интересно, — несмотря на зажженную палочку, он все равно почти ничего не видел.

— Чего тут интересного? Одна паутина и — ой! — споткнувшись, Рон упал, и комната наполнилась оглушительным грохотом.

Гарри резко повернулся, пытаясь рассмотреть, что вызвало такой шум. Похоже, Рон наткнулся на груду булыжников, но, наклонившись, чтобы помочь ему встать, Гарри увидел, что здесь было кое-что еще.

Металлические ножки парт и оторванные от них крышки, видимо, образовывали нечто вроде домика, а камни подпирали непрочное сооружение.

Вдалеке послышались торопливые шаги Малфоя и Гойла.

— Похоже на… на крепость, — нахмурившись, предположил Гарри.

И в этот миг тишину пронзил ужасающий вопль. Он начался тихо, будто издалека, но вскоре, постепенно нарастая, почти оглушал.

В темноте показалась девочка, на вид первокурсница. Она указывала пальцем на обрушившуюся громаду. Одета девочка была в пуффендуйскую форму, а ее рыжевато-каштановые волосы были заплетены в косичку.

— ВЫ РАЗРУШИЛИ МОЙ ДОМ!

Гарри с Роном замерли. Гарри шагнул было навстречу девочке, но она злобно взвизгнула. Засунув палочку в задний карман джинсов, Гарри медленно поднял руки:

— Мы тебя не обидим, — какого хера она здесь забыла? — Ты что здесь делаешь? Студентам нельзя находиться в Восточном крыле, тут опасно.

Сжав кулачки, девочка снова выкрикнула:

— ВЫ РАЗРУШИЛИ МОЙ ДОМ!

— Какой дом? — спросил Гарри, не понимая, что происходит.

— Ну ты и кретин, Поттер, — где-то совсем рядом сказал Малфой. Потом он обратился к девочке: — Не волнуйся, я починю твой дом. Все будет хорошо, просто дай мне минутку.

Перестав кричать, девочка уставилась на него и выжидательно уперла руки в бока.

— С дороги, Уизли, — Малфой отпихнул Рона в сторону и принялся левитировать упавшие деревяшки на их прежнее место.

Застыв, Гарри наблюдал за тем, как Малфой совершил ту же операцию с камнями и ножками парт. Теперь они снова взгромоздились друг на друга и приняли форму крепости. Девочка радостно захлопала в ладоши и улыбнулась:

— Мой дом! — пронзительно воскликнула она.

— Твою мать, что здесь происходит? — прошипел Гарри. — Малфой, ты что, знаешь ее?

— Встречал пару раз.

— Значит, ты знал, что она сюда забралась? Почему тогда не остановил? Мог бы и сказать преподавателям. Или тебе вообще на все наплевать?

— Это привидение, придурок!

Гарри фыркнул:

— Никакое она не… — тут он снова посмотрел на девочку, и от удивления у него приоткрылся рот. Гарри попытался подойти ближе, но та отстранилась.

Гарри охнул от удивления. Это и правда был призрак.

— Но она такая… яркая, — цвет кожи девочки был почти такой же, как у Гарри, в то время как остальные привидения Хогвартса просвечивали насквозь.

— Она здесь новенькая, в этом все дело, — объяснил Малфой.

Значит, новые привидения выглядят по-другому? Гарри всегда поражало то, что, проживя столько лет в волшебном мире, он то и дело сталкивался с неизвестными ему явлениями. Стоило ему подумать, что наконец-то он со всем разобрался, случалось что-то в этом роде.

— Со временем привидения выцветают, — сказал Гойл, и Гарри вдруг подумал, что первый раз в этом году слышит его голос. — Так выглядят только самые свежие.

Гарри скривился — Гойл выразился так, будто говорил о куске мяса.

И тут до него дошло, что все это значило. В ужасе он поднял на девочку взгляд. Его замутило.

Она умерла в Битве.

А Гарри даже не приходило в голову, что в Хогвартсе могут появиться новые призраки. Но это естественно, ведь погибло столько людей, и вряд ли все души нашли упокоение. А эта первокурсница… Наверное, не успела вовремя покинуть замок.

Гарри снова заговорил — так мягко, как только мог:

— Всех первокурсников эвакуировали, — он помнил, как Макгонагалл выводила их в тайный проход еще до начала сражения. И как расталкивал их Смит, первым пробираясь к выходу. — Почему ты не пошла с ними?

Девочка увлеченно рассматривала свою крепость, ничем не показывая, что услышала вопрос.

— Как тебя зовут? — снова попытался Гарри.

— Матильда Уэзерстафф, — сказал Малфой. — И она не будет с тобой разговаривать.

Гарри пристально посмотрел на Малфоя. В тусклом свете палочек черты его лица казались мягче, а кожа — бледнее. Как будто он тоже был призраком.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

Не успел Малфой ответить, как девочка снова завизжала, и от неожиданности Гарри подпрыгнул.

— НЕ ТАК!

Она взмыла в воздух и забилась как в припадке.

— Я не знаю, как он выглядел раньше, — огрызнулся Малфой. — Объясни, и я все переделаю.

— НЕТАКНЕТАКНЕТАК! — монотонно завывая, она схватила огромный булыжник и с силой, которую Гарри в ней и не подозревал, швырнула его в их сторону.

Они пригнулись, и, к счастью, камень пролетел мимо. Со свистом и треском он врезался в стену.

Гарри понятия не имел, как смог разглядеть трещину, расползавшуюся по кирпичной кладке, но был весьма этому рад — иначе он не заметил бы, как, задрожав от удара, начал обрушиваться потолок. Сверху посыпались пыль и щебенка.

Еще секунда, и было бы поздно.

— Драко!

Он инстинктивно толкнул Драко на пол и навалился сверху, стараясь укрыть его от огромного камня, угрожающе нависавшего с потолка.

Катаясь по полу, они услышали, как заорали Рон и Гойл, на головы которых посыпались мелкие камни. Гарри схватил Малфоя, лежащего под ним, за талию. Их бедра плотно вжимались друг в друга, а ноги переплелись.

Когда прошел первый испуг, Гарри привстал на локте — от лица Малфоя его отделяла всего пара дюймов. Другая рука все еще лежала у него на талии, и Гарри не стал ее убирать. Сам Малфой изо всех сил вцепился ему в плечи.

Тяжело дыша, он неотрывно смотрел на Гарри. Серые глаза округлились от испуга, а пряди светлых волос разметались по лбу. Мельком удивившись, почему он не замечал этого раньше, Гарри невольно подумал о том, какой Малфой красивый.

И его тело было таким теплым, что Гарри не хотел убирать руки даже теперь, когда непосредственная опасность миновала.

Тут Малфой посмотрел ему за спину и вздрогнул, на что Гарри непроизвольно сжал его бок сильнее.

— Поттер, осторожней!

Гарри обернулся и понял, что все еще не закончилось. С потолка летела новая порция камней. Они градом падали ему на спину — Гарри инстинктивно заслонил Малфоя собой, как щитом. Сжав зубы, он терпел боль от ударов по лопаткам и ребрам, но когда камень попал ему по голове, Гарри не выдержал и вскрикнул. Перед глазами все потемнело, и затем наступила чернота.


	4. Chapter 4

Очнулся Гарри в больничном крыле. Матрас был жестким, одеяло колючим, а свет — слишком ярким: открыв глаза, Гарри невольно поморщился.

Первой, кого он увидел, была хмуро склонившаяся над ним Гермиона.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? Надо же было додуматься пойти в самый пустынный коридор! В Восточном крыле опасно, Гарри! Это тебе не детская площадка.

Рон отпихнул ее в сторону.

— Хватит нудеть, Гермиона! Он только очнулся. Ты как? — спросил он, помахав перед лицом Гарри рукой.

Тут Рона схватил за шкирку Билл и отпихнул его так же, как сам Рон только что поступил с Гермионой.

— Я тут ни при чем, — слабым голосом объяснил Гарри. — Девочка… ее дом… — тут же закружилась голова, в ушах зашумело, и он скривился.

— Все хорошо. Рон мне объяснил. Я не злюсь, да и не на что тут злиться — ты не сделал ничего плохого.

— А чего ты тогда такой хмурый?

— Просто интересно, почему ты предпочел запрыгнуть на Малфоя, вместо того, чтобы выставить защитный барьер. Рон и Гойл, например, поступили именно так.

Блин, точно. Надо было воспользоваться защитными чарами, тогда не пришлось бы валяться в больничном крыле. А Гарри и не заметил, что Рон с Гойлом применили Протего. Что ж, это хотя бы объясняло, почему травму не получил никто, кроме него.

Билл был прав: то же Протего надежно защитило бы их от камнепада. Однако инстинкты подсказали Гарри другое решение: навалиться на Малфоя, прижимая его к полу.

Щеки Гарри заалели:

— Сам же сказал, я ничего такого не сделал.

— Нет, просто ты снова выбрал самый опасный вариант развития событий. Не знаю, смогла бы мадам Помфри помочь, если бы камень размозжил тебе череп. К счастью, ты отделался сотрясением.

— Я вылечила сотни таких пациентов, — послышался ее голос из-за спины Билла. Гарри и не заметил, что она там стояла. — С сотрясениями справиться довольно просто. Однако сегодня вы останетесь здесь, мистер Поттер, — я понаблюдаю за вашим состоянием.

Гарри застонал. Если верить напольным часам, не было еще и полудня. Неужели придется торчать здесь весь день и всю ночь? Он хорошо себя чувствовал, честное слово. Разве что слегка кружилась голова.

Окинув взглядом ряд пустых кроватей, Гарри вдруг понял, что не спросил кое-что важное:

— С Малфоем все в порядке?

— Не беспокойся, — ответил Билл. — Благодаря тебе он отделался царапинами и парой синяков.

Что ж, и на этом спасибо. Интересно, где Малфой сейчас? Гарри спросил бы его про эту девочку — Матильду Уэзерстафф. Он просто сгорал от любопытства: откуда Малфой знал, как ее зовут? Что он вообще знал о призраках Хогвартса? Похоже, он рассказал далеко не все. Наверняка он что-то скрывал — не связано ли это с тем, что его выжгли с фамильного древа Блэков?

Стоило мадам Помфри вернуться в свой кабинет, а Биллу — в класс, Рон с Гермионой уселись по обе стороны кровати и засыпали Гарри вопросами.

— У тебя что, вообще головы на плечах нет? — сердито воскликнула Гермиона.

— Ты близко видел ту девчонку? Очень страшная? — поинтересовался Рон.

— Почему вы вообще отделились от остальных?

— Видел, как перепугался Гойл?

— Хватит! — взмолился Гарри. — У меня голова раскалывается, — поднеся руку к виску, он обнаружил, что запястье забинтовано.

— Я принесу тебе обезболивающее, — поднимаясь, сказала Гермиона.

Когда она отошла, Рон склонился ниже и прошептал:

— Приятель, давай поговорим.

— Может, не надо? — безнадежно спросил Гарри, уже зная, что его ждет.

— Все вошли и увидели, как ты лежишь на Малфое!

Гарри прикрыл глаза и страдальчески замычал. Неужели все теперь думали то же, на что вчера намекал Билл? Это было бы просто ужасно. Может, ну его, этот восьмой курс? Скажем, Гарри мог бы уехать прямо сейчас, чтобы никогда не встречать никого из знакомых.

— Смит начал приставать к Малфою, назвал тебя принцем на белом коне, а его — прекрасной дамой, и все такое прочее.

Гарри замычал еще громче.

— Ну, Малфой и взбесился.

— Ничего удивительного — со мной он всегда такой.

— Это да. Так что не удивляйся, если он вдруг попробует тебя сглазить.

Гермиона вернулась с обезболивающим зельем и стаканом воды. Поблагодарив ее, Гарри откупорил флакон, осушил его одним глотком и запил водой, чтобы заглушить неприятное послевкусие.

— Итак, — усевшись, приказала Гермиона, — расскажите мне все об этой девочке.

Они с Роном описали, как все было: как Рон споткнулся о крепость и разрушил ее, как Малфой единственный из них смог договориться с девочкой и починить ее домик, пусть и неправильно. И, наконец, как она разозлилась и стала швыряться камнями.

— Я и не знал, что новые привидения выглядят почти как живые, — добавил Гарри. При одной мысли об этом по телу пробежала дрожь.

— Я где-то об этом читала, — кивнула Гермиона. — Правда, сама никогда с ними не встречалась. Вообще я только в Хогвартсе призраков и видела, а тут почти всем уже несколько столетий.

— Кроме Миртл, — уточнил Гарри. — Ей около пятидесяти.

— А этой девочке только пара месяцев, — сказал Рон.

Они помолчали.

— Это ужасно, — наконец, тихо произнесла Гермиона.

— Да, — согласился Гарри. — И в этом как-то замешан Малфой. Помнишь, он сказал, что разговаривал с призраками?

Рон кивнул:

— Он стал таким странным.

— Чего он вообще от них хотел?

— Без понятия, — вздохнул Рон. — Сдается мне, они не очень-то интересные.

— Думаю, призраки могут много чего рассказать, — возразила ему Гермиона. — Только подумай, сколько у них накопилось историй.

— Да ладно? Типа, сегодня я слетал в одну часть замка, а потом в другую… А потом вернулся. Они же из Хогвартса носа не высовывают!

— Но они все видят, — сказал Гарри. — Не знаю, зачем это Малфою, но он определенно что-то замышляет.

Вряд ли он стал бы болтать с привидениями из вежливости — Гарри слишком хорошо знал Малфоя.

— И я должен с этим разобраться, — закончил он.

— Не уверена, есть тут что-то или нет, — протянула Гермиона. — Но вряд ли тебе стоит шпионить за ним круглые сутки.

— Я не собираюсь шпионить.

Гермиона склонила голову и смерила его долгим взглядом.

— Да не буду я!

— Просто хочу сказать: какой в этом смысл?

По правде говоря, Гарри не знал, что на это ответить. Другие причины, кроме как удовлетворение своего любопытства, на ум не шли, но вряд ли Гермиона была бы довольна таким ответом.

— Может, он что-то задумал.

Гермиона вздернула бровь:

— Например?

— Ну, я не знаю. Но на шестом курсе вы тоже не верили, что Малфой что-то замышляет, а так оно и оказалось! Может, хоть на этот раз стоит ко мне прислушаться?

— Ладно, — вздохнула Гермиона. — Мешать не стану. Но все равно знай: я с тобой не согласна.

— Может, ты и права. А может, и нет. Я просто говорю, что чувствую.

— А что ты чувствуешь? — вкрадчиво осведомился Рон.

Сердце Гарри забилось сильнее.

— Что он… просто идиот! — Гарри непроизвольно сжал край одеяла. — Сам же знаешь.

Гермиона положила руку ему на колено:

— Нам нужно работать, Гарри. Но я буду рядом, — она махнула в сторону кладовки, расположенной по соседству с кабинетом мадам Помфри. — Надо рассортировать запасы зелий. Если что, сразу зови.

Они с Роном, которому тоже пора было возвращаться в Восточное крыло, поднялись к выходу.

Гарри лег на подушки и прикрыл глаза. Раз уж он застрял здесь на весь день, нужно хотя бы немного поспать. Все равно заняться больше нечем. Интересно, Малфой тоже вернулся к работе? Надо было спросить Рона. Билл сказал, что Малфой легко отделался, значит, скорее всего, так оно и было. Хотел бы Гарри тоже заняться делом. В Больничном крыле было так скучно. 

Вскоре Гарри понял, что заснуть не получится: слишком много мыслей крутилось в голове. Кто такая эта Матильда Уэзерстафф? Он просто умирал от любопытства.

Тут в голову пришла одна идея. Гарри осторожно сел на кровати — кажется, его не шатало. Мышцы слегка ныли, но двигаться было можно. Размотав бинты на голове, он поднялся на ноги. При первом же шаге стрельнуло в спине. Наверное, там остались ссадины, которые не успела долечить Помфри. К тому же при малейшем прикосновении болела едва затянувшаяся рана на затылке. Гарри мельком посмотрелся в зеркало: он выглядел уставшим, но, в целом, все было в порядке.

Выскользнуть из Больничного крыла оказалось несложно. Его ровесники были заняты реставрацией, а у младших курсов проходили занятия, так что в коридорах не было ни души. Воспользовавшись этим, Гарри быстро направился в женский туалет на первом этаже.

Странно, но он совсем не изменился. Похоже, во время войны сюда вообще никто не заходил. Гарри подумал, что его постоянная обитательница была этому только рада.

— Миртл? — осторожно позвал он, и его голос эхом отлетел от стен, выложенных кафельной плиткой.

Гарри приблизился к туалетным кабинкам.

— Миртл, ты здесь?

Ее кабинка пустовала, а крышка унитаза была опущена. Гарри медленно поднял ее: снизу на него уставились огромные глаза Миртл.

— Вот ты где, — сказал Гарри.

С визгом Миртл взмыла в воздух, обрызгивая Гарри водой из бачка. Вскрикнув от отвращения, он отшатнулся к раковинам и схватил бумажное полотенце, чтобы промокнуть намокшую футболку.

— Знаешь, — с укором сказала Миртл, уперев руки в бока, — если кто-то прикрыл крышку, это значит, что он хочет побыть в одиночестве!

— Прости, но я хотел с тобой поговорить. Мне нужно кое-что спросить.

— Я сто лет тебя не видела, — морщинка между ее бровями разгладилась. Миртл скользнула по нему оценивающим взглядом (лишь усилием воли Гарри снова не отскочил назад). — Ты так давно не заходил. Значит, бросил меня, а я теперь должна помогать? — она шмыгнула носом и скрестила руки на груди.

— Я был очень занят. Война, сама понимаешь.

— Выходит, война теперь важнее меня?

— Э… Ну, в каком-то смысле.

— Ладно, — фыркнула Миртл. — Предположим, я могла бы тебя простить. Кстати, ты подрос, — она облетела вокруг Гарри, чтобы получше рассмотреть его тело. Миртл положила ледяную руку ему на плечо, и Гарри вздрогнул. — И возмужал! — хихикнула она.

Гарри откашлялся:

— Так ты мне поможешь?

— М-м-м, — она поднесла палец к ухмыляющимся губам. — Возможно. Но что я получу взамен?

Наверное, его идея была не такой уж блестящей. Миртл была той еще врединой, и Гарри подозревал, что она попросит что-нибудь совсем ужасное: снять штаны или что-то в этом роде. У него не было ни времени, ни желания подвергаться сексуальным домогательствам озабоченных призраков.

— Я… я мог бы… помочь прибраться в твоем туалете? — черт, Гарри даже не знал ни одного очищающего заклинания. Это явно стоило исправить.

— Нет, мне нравится грязь.

Ну и мерзость… Гарри поморщился. Спрашивать было страшно, но выбора у него, похоже, не было.

— А чего бы ты хотела?

Ладно, в случае чего Гарри ведь мог отказаться и попробовать получить информацию от других привидений.

Прикусив нижнюю губу, Миртл на мгновение задумалась:

— Вряд ли ты сможешь выполнить мое желание.

Тяжело вздохнув, Гарри заставил себя уточнить:

— И все же?

Миртл прикрыла глаза и мечтательно вздохнула:

— Хочу, чтобы в меня влюбился Кровавый Барон.

Да ладно?! У Гарри словно гора с плеч свалилась. Помня, как Миртл шпионила за ним во время купания в Ванной Старост на четвертом курсе, он не ждал от нее ничего хорошего. Но это совсем другое дело, хотя и здесь были свои сложности.

— Я думал, он уже влюблен в кого-то, — ответил Гарри, вспоминая сплетни насчет него и Елены Когтевран.

Ярость исказила черты лица Миртл, и Гарри подумал, что она, чего доброго, снова закричит.

— Тише, тише! — интересно, почему это призракам так нравилось драть себе глотки? — Это ведь не точно. Просто слухи, а они редко бывают правдивы.

— Не тот случай, — мрачно усмехнулась Миртл. — Он и правда кое-кого любил… Она тоже живет в Хогвартсе. Но в этом году он, наконец, перестал ее добиваться. И теперь нужно, чтобы он обратил внимание на меня. Но никто меня не замечает!

— Да ладно тебе, это совсем не так! Послушай, с Бароном я тебе вряд ли помогу. Я ведь даже никогда с ним не разговаривал. Может, лучше попросишь кого-нибудь из слизеринцев?

— Один из них обещал замолвить за меня словечко.

— Замечательно!

— Мы с ним дружим уже несколько лет, — Миртл усмехнулась. — Очень милый мальчик.

Гарри тут же задумался, не о Драко ли она говорит.

— И он помог?

— Нет, — она насупилась. — Я просила приготовить любовное зелье и дать его Барону, но он сказал, что на призраков оно не действует.

Гарри потихоньку выходил из себя. Он пришел к Миртл в надежде, что она успела подружиться с Матильдой, — все-таки они умерли примерно ровесницами. Но даже ради дела терпеть стенания Миртл было решительно невозможно.

— Ты случайно не знаешь Матильду Уэзерстафф? Это новое привидение в Хогвартсе.

Миртл оскалилась:

— Хочешь узнать про нее?

— Так ты ее знаешь?

— Конечно, знаю, эта нахалка пыталась занять мой туалет! Пришлось указать ей на дверь. Драко тоже только про нее и спрашивает! — она жалобно всхлипнула. — Похоже, вам она нравится больше, чем я.

Значит, это все-таки был Драко! И он тоже спрашивал про Матильду.

— Так кто она?

— О, понятия не имею, — пожала плечами Миртл. — Ничего особенного, просто девчонка, которая погибла на так называемой войне, о которой вы все время говорите. Вообще-то у нас куча новых привидений. Довольно-таки раздражает.

— А зачем она понадобилась Драко?

— Он все спрашивал, где ее тело, но я не знаю! Так ему и сказала.

У Гарри отвисла челюсть.

— Хочешь сказать, ее тело все еще здесь, в Хогвартсе? И никто его не нашел?

— Думаю, да. Но кому какое дело! Просто уши вянут от разговоров о Матильде Уэзерстафф! Почему-то до меня никому и дела нет!

Подумать только, тело Матильды так и не нашли со времен войны. Ее родные, наверное, были просто убиты горем. Мало того, что они потеряли дочь, так еще и не смогли попрощаться с ней, похоронить как следует…

— Оставишь ты меня в покое или нет? — надувшись, Миртл нырнула обратно в унитаз. — Иди и дай мне спокойно пострадать!

Гарри такое предложение более чем устраивало. Он поспешил в башню, где жили восьмикурсники, радуясь, что никого не встретил по дороге. В гостиной и спальнях тоже было безлюдно, что давало Гарри время побыть наедине со своими мыслями. И помыться после того, как его окатили водой из унитаза.

***

Приняв душ, Гарри отправился в библиотеку — точнее, в отдел периодики, где хранились подшивки «Ежедневного пророка». Конечно, Гарри читал его все лето, однако нужно было убедиться, что он ничего не упустил из виду.

Найдя стол, отгороженный от остального зала широким стеллажом, Гарри разложил на нем стопки газет. Мадам Пинс, подклеивающая корешки, посмотрела на него с подозрением, но, в конце концов, работать с архивами никому не запрещалось.

Битва за Хогвартс произошла второго мая, поэтому Гарри нашел выпуск от третьего числа. Правда, он и не думал, что будет так тяжело его перечитывать. Статьи словно перенесли Гарри в прошлое, и его снова обожгло горечью утраты.

В статье о трупах, сложенных в Большом зале, Гарри увидел мертвое лицо Фреда, а затем — Люпина и Тонкс, лежащих рядом. Тем не менее, он прочел все майские выпуски. К сожалению, упоминаний ни про без вести пропавших, ни про Матильду Уэзерстафф в них не нашлось. Посмотрев на время, он обнаружил, что просидел в библиотеке целых два часа.

Вздохнув, Гарри решил, что пропустит ужин, чтобы не затягивать с поисками. Он отложил в сторону майские выпуски и потянулся к газете за первое июня.

На обложке была напечатана его колдография. Закатив глаза, Гарри перевернул страницу и вдруг услышал, как за спиной послышались шаги.

— Предаешься воспоминаниям, Поттер? — безмятежно, как будто утром ничего и не было, спросил Малфой. Судя по чистой футболке и прическе, уложенной с помощью геля, он успел зайти в свою комнату.

— Вроде того, — Гарри оглядел лежащий перед ним ворох газет. — Я кое-что ищу, — он окинул Малфоя взглядом: тот стоял, небрежно сунув руки в карманы. — Ты хорошо выглядишь. В смысле… Похоже, тебя не задело. Это хорошо.

— Да… — Малфой переступил с ноги на ногу и опустил глаза, — насчет этого. Я пошел за тобой в больничное крыло, но там тебя, конечно, не было. Помфри в ярости.

— Ходил меня проведать? — Гарри не удержался от улыбки. Это он всегда таскался за Малфоем по пятам и получал суровый отпор, так что разнообразие было весьма приятным.

— Да ты буквально светишься от восторга, Поттер.

Гарри усмехнулся:

— Какой уж есть. Так чего ты от меня хотел?

Малфой тяжело сглотнул, затем обернулся, словно желая убедиться, что они одни. Когда он снова повернулся к Гарри, щеки у него слегка покраснели. Он нахмурился:

— Спасибо.

Гарри прикусил губу, чтобы не ухмыльнуться. По телу разлилось приятное тепло.

— Ты чуть не погиб, — сердито добавил Малфой. — Но, видимо, это получается у тебя лучше всего.

— Не за что, Малфой.

Гарри встретил его взгляд и вдруг почувствовал, что в зале нечем дышать.

Малфой откашлялся:

— Ну, теперь мне надо идти.

— Подожди! — Гарри подвинул ему стул. — Присядь на минутку. Вообще-то я тоже хотел с тобой поговорить.

— У меня много дел.

— Да каких дел, нам пока даже домашки не задают!

— Это не по учебе, это… другое.

— О, так, может, я смогу помочь?

Значит, Малфой не просто так пришел в библиотеку — это как-то связано с его тайной.

— Знаешь что, Поттер? Ты меня уже достал своей помощью.

— Странно, люди обычно ее ценят.

— Может, мне просто ничего не нужно от тебя.

— Никогда не знаешь, кто тебе пригодится. Почему бы не попробовать? — Малфой повернулся, чтобы уйти, и Гарри крикнул: — Я серьезно!

— Очевидно, в твоем лексиконе отсутствует слово «нет», Поттер.

Гарри помотал головой:

— Я очень целеустремленный.

— Упертый, ты хотел сказать.

Гарри похлопал по спинке стула, и Малфой, покачав головой, все же присел. Руку Гарри убирать не стал.

Малфой повернулся к нему. Их лица разделяла всего пара дюймов, а аромат древесного одеколона был нежным и манящим. Второй раз за день Гарри обнаружил себя так близко к губам Малфоя.

Сзади что-то зашуршало, и Гарри тут же отдернул руку. Они оглянулись и увидели, что с другой стороны стеллажа кто-то ставит на место книгу.

— Итак, — сказал Гарри, чувствуя, как колотится его сердце, — что ты ищешь?

— Карту Хогвартса, — щеки Малфоя раскраснелись еще сильнее. — Так что максимум, что ты можешь, — показать мне, где отдел картографии. Но я и сам разберусь.

— Зачем тебе карта? — Гарри вспомнил, что Драко спрашивал у Миртл, и у него появилась смутная догадка.

— Я кое-что ищу.

— Точнее, кое-кого?

Глаза Малфоя широко распахнулись.

— Эта та девочка из Восточного крыла — Матильда Уэзерстафф?

— Откуда ты знаешь? — у рта Малфоя появилась жесткая складка. Но даже она была очаровательной.

Гарри не знал, как все объяснить, не выдавая своего интереса к Малфою. В зале было жарко и душно, и в голову ничего не приходило. Может, стоило просто сказать правду?

— Я и сам про нее узнавал. Даже поговорил с Миртл.

Кривая усмешка тронула губы Малфоя:

— Она тебе все рассказала? А я-то думал, Миртл умеет хранить секреты.

— Вообще-то, — продолжил Гарри, — я и сейчас пытаюсь больше узнать о Матильде, — он показал на гору газет на столе.

Малфой отложил первоиюньский выпуск в сторону и посмотрел на тот, что лежал под ним.

— Понятно, — сказал он и отложил и его тоже. — Давай я сэкономлю тебе немного времени.

Он просмотрел всю стопку, пока не нашел газету от пятнадцатого июня.

— Вот, — сказал Малфой и указал на заголовок.

Там было написано: «Вторая мировая война: пропавшие без вести».

— Здесь все волшебники, которых не нашли, — объяснил Малфой. — Я прочитал это утром после судов, за омлетом и чашкой чая. Мы с мамой были тогда в лондонском коттедже. Сам не знаю, почему взял в руки эту газету. Вообще-то я тогда старался не просматривать новости, но «Пророк» просто попался мне на глаза. И я прочитал, — он глубоко вздохнул. — Не могу объяснить, что я тогда почувствовал. Вся радость, из-за того что меня не посадили в Азкабан, тут же исчезла.

Он мрачно посмотрел на Гарри. И у него заболело в груди, потому что взгляд Малфоя напоминал о его собственных мрачных мыслях. Тех, которые подкрадывались перед сном, когда все уже спали и не с кем было поговорить. В такие минуты Гарри бывал близок к отчаянию.

— После Битвы пропала только она, — тихо сказал Малфой.

— Но появились же и другие привидения?

— Их тела нашли. Матильда Уэзерстафф значилась в списках как пропавшая без вести, но потом ее вычеркнули — когда в Хогвартсе появилось ее привидение, стало ясно, что она умерла.

— И труп так и не нашли.

Малфой покачал головой.

— Но куда она могла деться? Разве замок не обыскивали?

— Обыскивали, конечно. Ее родители чуть с ума не сошли. Даже заставили Робардса, нового главного аврора, организовать официальные поиски. Но ее все равно нигде не было. А потом я кое-что заподозрил, — Малфой наклонился ближе. — Думаю, что Матильда знает, где ее тело. Она просто напугана и не хочет никому говорить.

У Гарри чуть сердце из груди не выпрыгивало. Он тоже кое-что подозревал.

— Похоже, ты много об этом знаешь, — сказал он.

— Да, — Малфой опустил взгляд на стол. — Это вроде как причина, по которой я вернулся.

— Ты хочешь ее найти, — Гарри чувствовал себя так, будто его ударили по голове. Еще недавно он понятия не имел, почему Малфой вернулся, а теперь он получил ответ — самый неожиданный, тот, который невозможно было предугадать. — Но… почему?

Скривившись, Малфой перевел взгляд на потолок, а через пару секунд посмотрел Гарри в глаза. На долю секунды его нижняя губа задрожала, но он тут же принужденно засмеялся:

— Это из-за меня она погибла, Поттер, — он перевел дыхание. — Просто первокурсница, которая не успела покинуть Хогвартс. Только она, больше никто не пропал. Если бы не я…

Вдруг выражение его лица застыло, и на секунду показавшийся ранимый мальчик сменился злым юношей, к которому Гарри успел привыкнуть.

Гарри захотел шагнуть вперед и дотронуться до него, словно прикосновение могло все вернуть. Но момент был уже упущен.

— Не знаю, зачем я тебе это все рассказываю, — сказал Малфой. — Я не должен перед тобой объясняться, — он встал, отодвигая свой стул.

Гарри поднялся вслед за ним:

— Так ты хочешь найти карту?

— Да. Но не надо за мной идти.

— Малфой, — Гарри подался вперед и едва не дотронулся до его руки, но Малфой ее отдернул. — Ты не должен заниматься этим в одиночку.

— Я уже говорил, Поттер, мне не нужна твоя помощь. Если у тебя, конечно, нет карты, на которой отражаются все перемещения в Хогвартсе.

Гарри рассмеялся: это же было очевидно, как он сразу не догадался?

— Очень смешно, — бросил ему Малфой.

— Ты не поверишь, но она у меня есть.

— О, ну конечно.

— Я серьезно, Малфой. Не трать время на библиотеку: здешние карты не показывают секретные проходы, тайные комнаты и все такое. Тебе же нужны места, которые и не думали обыскивать?

— Такой карты не существует. Я пошутил.

— Пожалуйста, просто пошли ко мне.

Малфой заколебался.

— Обещаю, ты не пожалеешь, — Гарри вздернул бровь и усмехнулся. — Я ведь очень упертый, помнишь?

Малфой едва заметно улыбнулся.

— Ладно, — согласился он, поджав губы, — но, надеюсь, это того стоит.

— Доверься мне, — Гарри подошел чуть ближе. — Ты же мне доверяешь?

Губы Малфоя слегка приоткрылись. Он впился в Гарри взглядом и, казалось, хотел что-то сказать, но вместо этого шагнул назад.

— Пошли уже, Поттер.

Идти бок о бок с Малфоем по коридорам показалось Гарри чем-то запретным, будто каждую минуту он мог получить отработку. Но ему понравилось.

Особенно если учесть то, что вот уже несколько месяцев Малфой не удостаивал его и взглядом, а теперь посвятил его в свои таинственные занятия. Гарри просто не мог не наслаждаться своей маленькой победой.

Когда они дошли до спален, Гарри пропустил Драко вперед и прикрыл за ними дверь.

— Она вот здесь, — он указал на свой чемодан.

Малфой молча стоял в дверях, наблюдая за тем, как Гарри подошел к чемодану и опустился перед ним на колени. Подумав, что Малфою стоило бы присесть на кровать или на стул, — это хоть немного сгладило бы неловкую тишину — Гарри торопливо перетряхнул содержимое чемодана.

Карта, свернутая трубочкой, обнаружилась на самом дне.

— Вот и она, — Гарри встал с колен и опустился на краешек кровати.

Малфой неуверенно подошел и присел рядом. Гарри сунул ему карту:

— Только нужно ее открыть.

Малфой медленно развернул чистый лист пергамента и осмотрел его со всех сторон.

— Это какая-то шутка, Поттер? — он повернулся к Гарри. — Здесь пусто!

— Нет, смотри, — ухмыльнувшись, Гарри вытащил палочку и навел ее на карту. — Нужно сказать: «Торжественно клянусь, что замышляю только шалость».

На пергаменте стала проявляться сама карта, но Гарри смотрел не на нее, а на реакцию Малфоя: серые глаза широко распахнулись, а сам он даже ахнул от удивления. Малфой наблюдал за тем, как на карте появляется каждый укромный уголок Хогвартса, а Гарри наблюдал за ним.

— «Карта Мародеров», — прочитал заголовок Малфой.

— Ага. Посмотри на точки.

Глаза Малфоя загорелись:

— Ого! — он поднял взгляд на Гарри, и сердце у того забилось быстрее. — Поттер, это… невероятно!

Гарри на секунду пожалел, что не он ее создал, — это впечатлило бы Малфоя еще больше.

— Неужели здесь правда все, кто сейчас в Хогвартсе? — Малфой не отрывал от карты глаз.

— Да, даже привидения.

— Поттер, я поверить не могу!

Гарри улыбнулся:

— Говорил же, ты не пожалеешь.

— Это точно, — Малфой указал на Восточное крыло: — Смотри, тут никто не двигается.

Гарри склонился над картой, стараясь увидеть коридор призраков и комнату, которую они так неудачно пытались осмотреть этим утром.

— Вот и она — Матильда Уэзерстафф, — тут Гарри осенила одна мысль, и его улыбка пропала. — Но вообще-то вряд ли это сработает.

— Почему?

— На карте она отражается как привидение. Но я не знаю, покажет ли карта само тело.

Малфой задумался:

— Хочешь сказать, карта уже пометила ее как призрака?

— Думаю, да. И, наверное, карта показывает только живых. Призраки, конечно, умерли, но…

— Частичка их души все еще жива.

— Именно, — кивнул Гарри. — А мы ищем труп, который, ну… мертв.

— Понимаю, — Малфой разложил карту в изголовье кровати Гарри и опустился на живот. — Все равно хочу посмотреть, может, мы все-таки ее найдем.

Гарри был весьма не против, поэтому тоже перекатился на живот, ложась рядом. Он старался не думать о том, какой странной была ситуация и что он чувствовал. Не хватало еще получить эрекцию и окончательно спугнуть Малфоя. И вообще, пора было завязывать с этой одержимостью Малфоем, которая уже порядком ему надоела.

По ощущениям, они пролежали, ища точку с надписью «Матильда Уэзерстафф», не один час — у Гарри начало рябить в глазах.

— Не найдем мы ее, — наконец сказал он, вставая с кровати. После двух часов, проведенных в библиотеке, и не меньше — в его комнате, нужно было размять ноги. — К тому же я проголодался. Потом, наверно, немного потренируюсь в зале.

Когда он обернулся, то заметил, что Малфой торопливо отворачивается. Он что, пялился на его задницу?

К щекам Гарри прилила кровь.

— Много занимаешься спортом, не так ли? — спросил Малфой, уткнувшись в карту.

Он точно пялился!

— А что, заметно?

Малфой усмехнулся.

Неужели этот диалог происходил на самом деле? Гарри старался не искать в нем скрытого смысла — просто дружеская болтовня.

— Можешь взять карту, если хочешь, — предложил Гарри. — Мне она пока не нужна, так что отдашь позже.

Малфой поднял голову:

— Правда? — Гарри кивнул. — Спасибо, Поттер. — Малфой тоже встал и принялся сворачивать карту. — Знаешь, что я подумал? Надо бы немного изменить карту. Поработать над ее функционалом.

Звучало не очень.

— Изменить? Ни за что. Она принадлежала моему отцу.

— Твоему отцу?

— Да, это он создал ее вместе с друзьями. Римусом, Сириусом и Питером Петтигрю.

— Вот дерьмо. Петтигрю? Я и не знал, что этот кретин был его другом.

— Это долгая история. Как-нибудь потом расскажу, если тебе интересно.

— Конечно, — казалось, Малфой был искренне заинтересован.

Они вышли из комнаты Гарри и направились к гостиной. Гарри думал, там будет пусто, но у камина обнаружились Лаванда и Забини. Склонив друг к другу головы, они весело болтали. Заметив их, Лаванда махнула рукой:

— Эй вы, двое! Закончили со своим заданием?

— Ну… не совсем, — замялся Гарри. — Так, небольшое происшествие.

— Что такое?

— В Восточном Крыле опасно, — сказал Малфой. — Чуть дотронься, и там все обваливается. В нашем случае это был потолок.

Лаванда ахнула:

— Надеюсь, все целы?

— Полный порядок, — успокоил ее Гарри, но тут Малфой пихнул его в бок:

— Вообще-то Поттер сейчас должен лежать в Больничном крыле.

Прикосновение Малфоя, которыми Гарри не был избалован, обожгло кожу.

Забини добродушно ухмыльнулся:

— Уже нашел неприятности на свою задницу, Поттер?

— Типа того. Похоже, за мной нужно присматривать.

— Повезло, что тебя поставили в пару с Драко, — подмигнул Забини.

— Ну, особого толку от него не было. Я все-таки попал к Помфри.

Вообще-то Гарри, придавив Малфоя своим весом, можно сказать, лишил его возможности помочь, но Забини не стоило посвящать в детали. Он и так потом все узнает.

— Мы пойдем поедим, — добавил Гарри. — Увидимся позже.

Гарри не спросил, пойдет ли с ним Малфой, но тот, к приятному удивлению Гарри, не возражал. Обед уже прошел, а время ужина не настало, но в Большом зале все равно можно было перекусить.

— А что ты хотел изменить? Ну, в карте? — спросил Гарри, когда они пошли туда вместе.

— Надо, чтобы она показывала и мертвых тоже.

Гарри подумал о том, во что все это выльется. На карте и так было полно точек, а сколько появится еще, если к живым добавятся трупы? И вообще, сколько людей похоронено тут, в Хогвартсе? Гарри знал только про Дамблдора — и совсем не хотел увидеть неподвижную точку с его именем. От одной мысли ему стало нехорошо.

— Без понятия, какие тут нужны заклинания, — возразил Гарри. — И я даже не знаю, как именно ее создали. Никогда этим не интересовался.

— Тут очень сложная магия. Интересно было бы разобраться, как она устроена.

— Ты говоришь, как Гермиона, — ухмыльнулся Гарри.

— Может, она могла бы помочь? — с надеждой поинтересовался Малфой.

— Вряд ли она захочет. Она сейчас очень занята реставрацией. Даже не сразу согласилась помочь мне с… — фамильными гобеленами, — кое с чем еще.

— О, ну тогда придется справляться самим.

Несмотря на то, что Малфой как-то незаметно включил его в свои планы, идея переделать карту Гарри все равно не нравилась.

— Слушай, не надо ничего менять. Не хочу ее сломать. Что, если у нас не получится, а вернуть все назад уже не выйдет?

Ну правда, их дилетантские попытки почти наверняка приведут к полному краху. Гарри не был уверен, что Малфой знает, что делает, и что он все не испортит. От отца и его друзей осталось не так много вещей. Гарри просто не мог рисковать.

— Знаешь что, — подумав, сказал он, — лучше верни ее.

— Что? — Малфой остановился на полпути. — Ты же сказал, я могу ее взять.

— Одолжить.

— Ну так я верну ее позже. Мне нужно отследить все перемещения.

Гарри вздохнул:

— Эта карта очень важна для меня.

— Я уже понял, — нахмурился Малфой. — Я не буду с ней ничего делать. Просто… если бы я только попытался…

— Отдавай! — Гарри требовательно протянул руку.

— У меня хорошо получаются такие штуки, Поттер! — Малфой сделал шаг назад. — Я починил Исчезательный шкаф!

— О да, ты хорош в Темной магии. Только меня это ни капли не успокаивает!

— Причем здесь Темная магия, я всего лишь работал с магическим артефактом!

— А теперь вспомни, к чему это все привело.

К щекам Малфоя прилила кровь, губы скривились к злобной ухмылке:

— Да подавись ты своей картой, — он выхватил ее из кармана и швырнул на пол.

Гарри наклонился ее взять, а когда выпрямился, Малфой уже заворачивал за угол.

Ну и пожалуйста. Пусть уходит. Гарри плевать.

Он спустился в Большой зал и в одиночестве съел сэндвич с беконом. Кажется, ему предстоял долгий сеанс битья груши.


	5. Chapter 5

Гарри уничтожил еще одну Хлопушку. Они всю неделю этим занимались, расчищая по кабинету за раз. Теперь они работали вместе — все восемь человек. После инцидента в коридоре призраков Билл решил, что лучше им не разделяться.

— Делетриус, — сказал Гарри, и из доски потянулась струйка дыма.

Малфой разбирал нагроможденные в углу стулья. Обезвредив стул, он бросал его в сторону и принимался за следующий. Гарри старался поймать его взгляд, но Малфой отвернулся, когда заметил.

Все вернулось на свои места. Стоило их отношениям потеплеть, а Малфою — слегка открыться, все полетело к чертям, и на Гарри снова перестали обращать внимание.

Но что бесило больше всего, так это то, что Гарри никак не мог успокоиться. Его не должен был волновать Малфой. Гарри не должен был постоянно думать о нем, беспокоиться и гадать, что он сейчас делает. За что его выжгли с фамильного гобелена. Как продвигаются поиски тела Матильды Уэзерстафф. Против воли Гарри был поражен тем, что Малфой вообще взялся за это дело.

Также Гарри не следовало думать о том, как ему нравились влажные волосы Малфоя, когда он выходил из душа. С тех пор как они стали соседями, Гарри замечал такие штуки.

И чем больше он бесился, тем сильнее хотел Малфоя. Прошлой ночью Гарри дрочил, представляя, как прижимает Малфоя к кровати и трахает его рот.

Внезапно в кабинете завизжали — Гарри резко обернулся, выхватывая палочку. Симус нарезал круги вокруг загоревшегося глобуса, причитая:

— Простите, я случайно!

Сью Ли произнесла заклинание, и глобус окатило волной воды. Большая его часть не пострадала, однако в районе Гренландии все еще курился дымок.

— Что случилось? — спросил Гарри.

Симус глупо рассмеялся:

— Хотел уничтожить Хлопушку, но, похоже, перестарался.

Гарри посмотрел на Рона — тот закатил глаза, и они вернулись к работе.

— Поосторожнее там, Финниган, — заметил Смит. — Иначе получится как вчера.

Гарри заметил, как напряглись плечи Малфоя.

— Даже не знаю, — громким шепотом ответил ему Терри Бут. — Было бы прикольно посмотреть, как Малфоя расплющит булыжником.

Терри сделал вид, будто обращался только к Смиту, но, очевидно, прекрасно осознавал, что их слышат все остальные. Они со Смитом обменялись ухмылками.

Малфой с такой силой отшвырнул очередной стул, что он покатился по каменному полу. Подошедший Гойл положил ему на плечо руку. Гарри стоял рядом и поэтому услышал, как он прошептал Малфою на ухо:

— Хочешь, чтобы я вмешался?

— Нет, — бросил ему Малфой. Гойл отошел.

Еще некоторое время они работали в относительной тишине. В воздухе звучали лишь заклинания, вроде Протего или Делетриуса. Ничего серьезнее Хлопушек они не обнаружили, что можно было счесть добрым знаком.

Хотя становилось скучновато.

Когда настало время обеда, Гарри пошел в Большой зал в компании Рона, Симуса и Сью Ли. Симус был взбудоражен перед походом в Хогсмид — первым за этот учебный год. Они с Дином хотели зайти в «Три метлы» и, раз уж им исполнилось по восемнадцать, не планировали ограничиваться сливочным пивом. Гарри тоже был рад предстоящей возможности выбраться из замка и немного развеяться. К тому же он, как и любой его ровесник, не был намерен упускать возможность напиться.

***

Этой ночью Гарри все никак не мог улечься как следует. Рон уже пару часов назад ушел навестить Гермиону и до сих пор не вернулся. Не то чтобы Гарри не мог уснуть без Рона, просто в тишине сложнее было отогнать непрошенные мысли.

Отчаявшись уснуть, Гарри встал с постели, сел за стол и кое-как накарябал записку.

«Малфой,  
Слышал, что говорили Смит и Бут. Не позволяй им так с собой обращаться. Я рад, что ты вернулся, и похер, что несут эти козлы.  
ГП»

Гарри не знал, зачем ее написал, — просто захотелось поговорить с Малфоем. Сложив записку самолетиком, он запустил ее в сторону соседнего окна.

Он вернулся в кровать, но оставил окно открытым и положил на тумбочку перо и чернильницу. Минуты шли и шли, ответа все не было, и в комнате становилось прохладно. Гарри натянул одеяло повыше и подумал, что, наверное, ждет напрасно.

Но в ту же минуту в комнату влетел бумажный журавлик. Усмехнувшись, Гарри поймал его на лету.

«Поттер,  
Спасибо за поддержку! Именно этого мне и не хватало!  
И я с радостью бы им ответил, не виси надо мной угроза отчисления. Видимо, ты не знаком с термином «испытательный срок». А должен бы, ты ведь видел, как мне его назначили.  
Д. Малфой»

Что ж, до этого Малфой вообще не признавал, что видел Гарри на суде. Но он все так же отказывался от любой помощи. Думал, что Гарри хвастается своим положением, своей силой — наверное, потому что сам на месте Гарри именно так бы и поступил.

«Малфой,  
Ты все еще думаешь, что я пытаюсь тебя унизить? Вот что: представь, как бы повел себя слизеринец, а затем — полную его противоположность. Это и буду я.  
ГП»

Ответ не заставил себя ждать.

«Поттер,  
Истинный слизеринец во всем руководствуется голосом разума. Его противоположность — буйнопомешанный идиот. Вылитый ты. Что ж, здесь я с тобой согласен.  
Д. Малфой»

Гарри улыбнулся — чего-то в этом роде он и ожидал.

«Малфой,  
Чувство юмора у тебя просто отпад.  
Предлагаю игру: когда тебе сделают что-то хорошее, постарайся не огрызаться, а просто поблагодари — так, для разнообразия.  
ГП»

Хихикнув, Гарри отправил письмо. Как бы Малфой ни притворялся, на поддразнивания он реагировал довольно остро.

«Поттер,  
Спасибо, я знаю.  
И я придумал игру получше: почему бы тебе не сесть на метлу, не долететь до Черного озера и не спрыгнуть?  
Если утонешь, ты выиграл.  
Д. Малфой»

Гарри пришлось взять новый лист бумаги — этот они уже исписали.

«Оу… Правда хочешь, чтобы я умер? Учти, мой призрак будет приходить к тебе по ночам.  
ГП»

От следующей записки Малфоя у Гарри перехватило дыхание.

«Мерлин, неужели я и после смерти от тебя не избавлюсь?  
Д. Малфой»

Сердце Гарри чуть не выскочило из груди. Он написал:

«Никогда»,

а потом, будто рука стала действовать сама по себе, добавил:

«Не могу, блять, выбросить тебя из головы».

Через двадцать минут, так и не получив ответа, он закрыл окно. От волнения живот сводило судорогой, а на сон теперь нечего было и надеяться.

***

Утро субботы выдалось ясным и солнечным, а из-за предстоящего похода в Хогсмид настроение у всех было приподнятое. Гарри обернул шею гриффиндорским шарфом и надел темно-синюю куртку, подбитую мехом.

Рон в последний момент перед выходом нацепил ушанку.

— Ты серьезно? — недоверчиво спросил Гарри.

— Заткнись.

— Сейчас вообще-то не сорокаградусный мороз, и мы не в Сибири.

— Ее купила Гермиона, ясно? И мне нравится эта шапка, — однако щеки Рона пылали, а сам он нахмурился.

— Готовься, Симус и Дин умрут со смеху.

Пройдя через гостиную, они вместе с остальными восьмикурсниками спустились в Большой зал. Малфоя среди них не было, но Гарри — похоже, единственный, кто заметил, — постарался не заострять на этом внимание. Вместо этого он мечтательно подумал о блинчиках с ветчиной, которые ожидали его в Большом зале.

Завтрак показался Гарри вкуснее обычного — наверное, из-за предвкушения, которое витало в воздухе. Когда все уже наелись и болтали, в зал незаметно вошел Малфой. Он направился прямиком к своим друзьям и, не садясь, взял со стола кусочек хлеба. С такого ракурса Гарри отлично его видел: двубортное бежевое пальто, черные кожаные перчатки и чуть сбившиеся на бок, будто после нежного дуновения ветерка, волосы. Вот у Гарри прическа выглядела так, будто по ней ураган прошелся. При виде Малфоя у Гарри пропал аппетит, и блины остались недоеденными.

Когда пришло время отправляться в Хогсмид, все выстроились в колонну перед главным входом, совсем как раньше. К Гарри и Рону присоединились Симус, Невилл и Дин, и они пошли вместе. Как и ожидалось, шапка Рона служила неиссякаемым поводом для насмешек.

Оказавшись в Хогсмиде, все стали обсуждать, куда пойти в первую очередь.

— Мы с Гойлом зайдем в «Садового гнома», — сообщил Невилл. Это был магазин комнатных и садовых растений, расположенный на окраине Хогсмида. Свою продукцию они выращивали там же, на соседней ферме.

Гарри вздернул бровь, а Симус и Дин обменялись недоумевающими взглядами. Гойл стоял в отдалении, прощаясь с друзьями.

— С каких это пор ты тусуешься с Гойлом? — негромко поинтересовался Гарри.

— Мы же соседи по комнате. За этот год мы узнали друг друга получше, и, похоже, у нас много общего. Этим летом он помогал маме в саду. Говорит, это успокаивает.

— Представить не могу, как Гойл высаживает маргаритки, — заметил Рон.

— Вообще-то, — возразил Невилл, — по большей части это были гвоздики и ангелонии.

Тут к ним подошел Гойл, кивнул Гарри и Рону, и вдвоем с Невиллом они удалились в сторону «Садового Гнома». Гермиона и Падма тоже засобирались.

— А вы куда? — спросил Рон. — Я думал пропустить стаканчик в «Трех метлах».

— Сейчас только одиннадцать, Рон! — Гермиона взяла Падму под руку. — Выпьем ближе к вечеру, а пока мы с Падмой сходим в «Котлы Керидвен». Нам нужна еще пара штук, чтобы полностью восстановить запасы в больничном крыле.

— Снова работаешь в выходной? — вздохнул Рон.

— Это же весело! — жизнерадостно возразила Падма, и они пошли вниз по главной улице.

Рон покачал головой:

— Похоже, Гермиона подружилась со своим клоном.

— Пофиг мне на время, — заявил Симус. — Я в паб.

— И я, — поддержал его Дин.

— Увидимся позже! — бросил им вслед Рон.

Они с Гарри пошли в «Сладкое королевство», где встретили Эрни Макмиллана и Энтони Голдстайна. Гарри хотел купить шоколадных лягушек, но после передумал — не хотелось таскать их с собой весь вечер.

На улице незаметно потемнело. Младшим курсам пора было возвращаться в замок, а Гарри и его друзья переместились в «Три метлы». Дин и Симус, которые провели там весь день и только на минутку выходили в «Зонко», уже напились.

Сьюзан Боунс присела за столик, и вдруг раздался громкий пукающий звук. Взвизгнув, она вскочила на ноги, а Симус и Дин разразились оглушительным смехом.

— Невидимая подушка-пердушка, — отдышавшись, пояснил Дин.

— Ведете себя как первокурсники! — Сьюзан пересела к Ханне Аббот, которая осуждающе поджала губы.

Гарри пошел к барной стойке, чтобы купить напитки себе, Рону и Гермионе. Поздоровавшись с мадам Розмертой и заказав две пинты пива и вино из одуванчиков, он услышал, что сзади кто-то стоит. В ноздри ударил цветочный парфюм.

Гарри повернулся — ему улыбалась Панси Паркинсон. Слегка выставив бедро, она облокотилась на деревянную стойку.

— Можно я куплю тебе выпить, Поттер?

Гарри кивнул на отошедшую выполнять заказ Розмерту:

— Спасибо, я уже, — подумав, он добавил: — Может, лучше я тебя угощу?

— Конечно, — ухмыльнулась Панси. — Я буду водку с клюквенным соком. Твое здоровье!

— Может… еще кто-нибудь? Ты тут одна? — наверняка они пришли вместе с Малфоем, и, если Гарри купит напитки, то сможет подсесть за их столик.

— Ты про Миллисент? Да, мы вместе. Она пьет виски со льдом.

Гарри выдавил улыбку и попросил вернувшуюся Розмерту:

— Еще клюквенную водку и виски, пожалуйста.

Панси тихо засмеялась:

— Также я сижу с Драко, Блейзом и Грегом, но у них-то выпивки завались. Они тут с полудня.

Гарри посмотрел через плечо Паркинсон и увидел их всех за столиком в углу. Малфой с Гойлом как раз опрокидывали шоты.

— Почему бы нам не сесть всем вместе? Юнитас и все такое.

— Даже не знаю. Звучит неплохо, но некоторые вряд ли нам обрадуются, — Панси посмотрела Гарри прямо в глаза: — Я боялась, ты будешь в их числе, но вижу, что ошиблась. Ты… — ее улыбка исчезла, и Панси сглотнула. — Ты очень великодушен, Поттер. И я… Я прошу прощения, — она тяжело дышала; оба знали, за что она извиняется. — Я знаю, уже слишком поздно, а слова мало что значат. И мне нелегко признаться, но я хочу, чтобы ты знал: мне жаль, что все так вышло. И я надеюсь, ты сможешь простить меня… и остальных.

— Паркинсон, я…

— Пожалуйста, называй меня по имени.

Гарри кивнул, вспоминая Лаванду. Не так-то легко быть приветливым с теми, кто пару месяцев назад хотел тебя убить. Но Лаванда смогла, а, значит, сможет и он.

Розмерта принесла им выпивку, и Панси взяла свои напитки:

— Спасибо. Я скажу, что это от тебя, — она лукаво ухмыльнулась и отошла.

Гарри вернулся к Рону и Гермионе. Рука Рона, заметил Гарри, лежала у Гермионы на бедре.

За час каждый из них успел купить остальным выпить, и Гарри приканчивал уже третью пинту пива. Он так хорошо проводил время, что почти не глядел на Малфоя. Но когда настала его очередь идти к Розмерте, Гарри заметил его у стойки. Гарри торопливо поднялся и подошел.

Сердце у него билось как бешеное, и он расправил плечи. Гарри помнил, что Малфой так и не ответил на вчерашнюю записку, где он сказал чуть больше, чем следовало бы. Но в жопу все — Гарри знал, чего хотел. И был достаточно пьян, чтобы действовать решительно.

— Малфой.

Малфой обернулся. Глаза его неестественно блестели.

— Поттер, — нечленораздельно протянул он.

Вот дерьмо, он был пьян. Куда пьянее, чем сам Гарри.

— Хорошо проводишь время?

Малфой ухмыльнулся и окинул его пристальным взглядом, в котором Гарри почудилось что-то нежное. Позвоночник тут же прошила дрожь.

— Не то слово, — согласился Малфой, не отрывая от Гарри глаз, и слегка к нему наклонился. Хотя, возможно, его просто качнуло.

Гарри придержал Малфоя за спину, чтобы тот не упал. Теперь они стояли почти вплотную друг к другу.

Малфой хмыкнул, но ничего не сказал, когда Гарри провел пальцем по его кашемировому свитеру. Надо же, подумал Гарри, он и не замечал, как тут душно.

— Весьма самоуверенно с твоей стороны, Поттер.

— Что именно? — ухмыльнулся Гарри.

— Прийти сюда, — ответил Малфой, прислоняясь к плечу Гарри, — в таком виде.

— Э-э, что? — Гарри недоумевающе вздернул бровь. Малфой нес чепуху. Интересно, сколько он выпил?

— Я знаю, что говорю, — сказал Малфой, ухватив Гарри за бицепс. Сердце Гарри чуть не выпрыгнуло из груди. — Ты неплохо подкачался.

— Не особо. В аврорате высокие требования.

— О, — губы Малфоя — чертовы губы, после них Гарри не мог смотреть ни на что другое — скривились в усмешке. — Ты, значит, будешь аврором, — его голос вдруг стал насмешливым, почти игривым. — Большим грозным аврором.

Малфой рассмеялся, и на секунду Гарри показалось, что он скинул несколько лет. Наверное, дело было в дразнящей интонации и смехе. От приступа острой непереносимой ностальгии у Гарри защемило в груди. Хотелось притянуть Малфоя ближе и поцеловать.

Но идея была не лучшей. Во-первых, в пабе было полно людей. Во-вторых, это был Малфой. В-третьих, одно дело фантазировать о том, как кончишь кому-то на лицо, но поцелуй — это совсем другое. В замешательстве Гарри моргнул, однако замутненное алкоголем сознание отказывалось обдумать все как следует.

— Что такое, Поттер? Давай я куплю тебе выпить. Что ты будешь?

— Пиво.

— Пинту пива! — приказал Малфой, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь.

Гарри махнул Розмерте и повторил заказ. С улыбкой она кивнула и протянула ему бокал. Позволив Малфою заплатить, Гарри сделал большой глоток. Прохладное и пенистое, оно было превосходным.

Малфой взял у него стакан и тоже отпил. Наблюдая за тем, как двигалось горло Малфоя, Гарри подумал, как хорошо было бы уткнуться лицом в теплую выемку между его плечом и шеей.

Наполовину осушив бокал, Малфой поставил его на стойку. Губы у него влажно блестели — в мягком освещении паба это было особенно заметно. На верхней губе осталась капелька пены.

Гарри шагнул вперед и обхватил его лицо ладонями, а затем убрал пену большим пальцем. Губы у Малфоя распахнулись, но Гарри не стал убирать руку. Перед глазами встал образ Малфоя, взявшего его палец в рот. Губы Малфоя слегка дрогнули, будто он собирался что-то сказать, но вместо этого он просто прикусил нижнюю губу.

Гарри торопливо отдернул руку. Черт, у него наполовину встал.

— Пошли со мной, Поттер.

Гарри не колебался ни секунды. Словно привязанный, он последовал вслед за Малфоем в коридор, где наряду с уборной обнаружилась дверь, ведущая на задний двор. Вечерняя прохлада освежила Гарри, и он почти протрезвел.

Малфой толкнул Гарри в узкий проход между домами, и он отлетел к кирпичной стене. Гарри негодующе фыркнул, но замолчал, когда Малфой не убрал руку, а провел по груди Гарри, открыто его лапая. Кожа горела от прикосновений, даже через ткань.

— Я знаю, чего ты хочешь, Поттер.

Гарри сглотнул:

— Да?

С улыбкой Малфой кивнул.

— И чего же?

Малфой тихо засмеялся:

— Вот этого, — его свободная рука скользнула Гарри между ног и сжала наполовину вставший член.

Гарри втянул сквозь зубы воздух. Черт, что вообще происходит? Неужели это все на самом деле? Малфой отказывался с ним разговаривать — игнорировал вот уже несколько дней. Малфой его ненавидел. Так ведь?

Малфой наклонился ближе.

— Ты хочешь, — прошептал он Гарри на ухо, — чтобы тобой восхищались.

— Чего? — удивился Гарри и хотел отстраниться, но Малфой крепко его держал. — Неправда! Я терпеть не могу, когда люди так себя ведут, я…

— Я не говорил про всех, — Малфой глянул на него из-под ресниц. — Только я.

Гарри покачал головой.

— Неправда, — повторил он.

— Не пизди, Поттер. Ты уже несколько лет этого хочешь. Хочешь, чтобы я сказал: «Спасибо, Поттер. Я так тебе за все благодарен».

Рука Малфоя, вжимавшая Гарри в стену, скользнула выше, к подбородку.

— Посмотри на меня, — Малфой с силой повернул лицо Гарри к себе. Тот осоловело проследил за движением его губ. — Я так тебе благодарен.

— Малфой…

Член Гарри дернулся.

— Я так тебе благодарен, — повторил Малфой уже более искренне, так, что ему вполне можно было поверить. — Ты столько раз спасал мне жизнь. И я хочу тебя отблагодарить.

Гарри нервно рассмеялся и высвободил подбородок.

— Ты тронулся, — слабо произнес он.

— Тогда почему у тебя такой стояк? — бросил ему Малфой.

Гарри сглотнул.

— Не знаю, — выдавил он.

— Зато я знаю.

Тут произошло невозможное: Малфой медленно опустился перед ним на колени и посмотрел снизу вверх.

У Гарри отвисла челюсть, и он позорно всхлипнул. Просто не смог сдержаться — происходящее превосходило его самые смелые фантазии. Лицо Малфоя находилось всего в паре дюймов от паха Гарри. Его рот был прямо перед глазами — так близко и так невыносимо притягательно.

Член Гарри стоял почти полностью, сильно оттягивая джинсы.

— Ты пьян, — сказал Гарри, стараясь подобрать слова, чтобы образумить Малфоя, заставить его остановиться. Но в голову ничего не приходило.

Малфой засмеялся:

— Слегка. Но ничего такого, о чем бы я не думал трезвым.

У Гарри перехватило дыхание:

— Ты… ты думал о…

— О, да, — Малфой расстегивал ему ширинку. — Так много думал, — Гарри уже не понимал, смеялся он или говорил серьезно. — О том, как я мог бы с тобой расплатиться.

В ту минуту, когда Малфой коснулся члена, Гарри покинули последние остатки разума. Стало плевать, придуривается Малфой или нет. Это происходило здесь и сейчас, вот и все, что имело значение. Малфой оказался прав: от его слов Гарри завелся как никогда в жизни.

— Думаю, — продолжал Малфой, — лучше начать с этого большого твердого члена, — он сжал его в кулаке и провел вверх-вниз по всей длине.

Гарри прикрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул. Его потряхивало от удовольствия.

— Нравится? — Малфой потер большим пальцем головку члена, размазывая выступившую смазку.

— О боже… Малфой, блять.

Малфой усмехнулся:

— Думаю, больше всего тебе нравятся мои слова. Правда, Поттер?

Гарри издал полузадушенный звук.

— М-м-м, у тебя такой большой. Думал о нем с того дня, когда увидел тебя в душе. О том, как я его хочу. Хочу им восхищаться.

Гарри опустил руку, касаясь волос Малфоя, и на этот раз ахнул он. Гарри с силой сжал их, вызывая у Малфоя одобрительный вздох. На секунду тот прикрыл глаза.

— Возьми его в рот, — приказал Гарри. Это вышло как-то само собой.

Малфой тут же переменился: с него мигом слетела вся спесь. Посмотрев Гарри прямо в глаза, он широко раскрыл рот и обхватил губами головку.

Гарри испугался, что кончит прямо сейчас, от одного вида. Он до боли закусил губу, чувствуя, как его захлестывает волна возбуждения.

Малфой легонько посасывал самый кончик. Язык, горячий и влажный, сводил Гарри с ума.

— Блять, да, — произнес Гарри, едва понимая, что несет. — Ты так хорошо смотришься. Боже, Малфой, я столько раз представлял, как ты мне сосешь, и ты выглядишь просто великолепно.

Малфой прикрыл глаза и стал сосать сильнее, вбирая член все глубже и глубже, пока порозовевшие губы не уткнулись в пах. Выглядело просто вопиюще непристойно, но ничего лучше нельзя было и вообразить.

Почувствовав, как член упирается Малфою в горло, Гарри застонал и усилил хватку в его волосах.

— Да, пососи его. Покажи, как сильно ты его хочешь.

Малфой поднял на него блестящие глаза. Он насаживался на член, иногда позволяя ему толкнуться в горло и приглушенно постанывая. Гарри хотел, чтобы он подавился. Хотел услышать, как он задыхается и кашляет. Можно было бы удержать голову Малфоя, не позволяя ему вдохнуть, но он и сам неплохо справлялся.

Тут Малфой отстранился — от его рта к члену потянулась ниточка слюны.

— Спасибо тебе, Поттер, — выдохнул он.

Мать твою. Гарри застонал, ощущая, как поджимаются яйца. Хотелось продержаться еще немного, но, черт, было слишком горячо.

Малфой провел языком от основания члена до головки, слизывая собственную слюну, смешанную с выделившейся смазкой. Пососав головку, он снова отстранился, чтобы сглотнуть.

— Еще, — задыхаясь, попросил Гарри.

Малфой подчинился и взял сразу на всю длину. Втянув щеки, он вернулся в размеренный темп и прервался лишь на секунду, чтобы расстегнуть штаны и высвободить свой член. Рассмотреть его у Гарри не получилось — видно было только ладонь Малфоя, которой он себе дрочил.

Глаза у него увлажнились, но он все равно смотрел на Гарри. Даже когда широко открыл рот и позволил головке скользнуть на язык.

Гарри схватил себя за основание члена и несколько раз толкнулся в кулак.

— Я уже скоро.

Высунув язык, Малфой кивнул. Чтобы не упасть, он впился пальцами Гарри в бедра.

— Готов, Малфой?

— Да, — застонал он, прикрывая глаза, и Гарри стал кончать.

Не прекращая работать ладонью, Гарри смотрел, как сперма выплескивается Малфою на язык. Несмотря на то, что хотелось закрыть глаза и раствориться в ощущениях, он был намерен увидеть все, что можно. Проглотив, Малфой снова наклонился к Гарри, чтобы слегка пососать и облизнуть головку.

Излившись, Гарри откинулся к кирпичной стене. Ноги подкашивались. Грудь тяжело вздымалась, восстанавливая сбитое дыхание. Член все еще наполовину стоял, и Гарри заправил его в штаны и застегнул пуговицы. Закрыв глаза, он услышал стон Малфоя, который, очевидно, кончил секундой позже.

Немного отдышавшись, Гарри снова ощутил уличную прохладу. Он был настолько счастлив, что никак не мог перестать ухмыляться.

Малфой встал на ноги, и Гарри чуть не рассмеялся — но тут же порадовался, что не сделал этого. Малфой выглядел разбитым. Ресницы были мокрыми от слез, а щеки — пунцовыми. Волосы, стараниями Гарри, торчали во все стороны. Малфой тоже убрал член в джинсы и застегнул ширинку.

— Мне надо выпить, — он запустил руку в волосы и откинул их назад.

На этот раз Гарри позволил себе усмехнуться. Он протянул руку к талии Малфоя, но тот отстранился.

— Я тебе куплю, — сказал Гарри, следуя за ним внутрь. Они прошли по коридору, миновав туалет.

— Все в порядке, Поттер, — холодно ответил Малфой. — Не стоит утруждаться.

— Мне это только в радость, — поравнявшись с ним, возразил Гарри. — Разреши мне тебя угостить.

Глаза у Малфоя все еще были красными, и Гарри не без удовольствия подумал, что это из-за него. Внизу живота снова потеплело. Послеоргазменная истома еще не прошла, и он не хотел отпускать Малфоя. Особенно если тот снова собирался делать вид, что Гарри не существует. Гарри просто ему не позволит.

— То, что произошло… Это было замечательно.

Несмотря на то, что Малфой попытался сохранить невозмутимый вид, его губы сложились в самодовольную ухмылку:

— Ну конечно. Я невероятно хорош.

— Это точно, — выдохнул Гарри, снова кладя руки ему на талию.

Малфой покраснел и перевел взгляд на его рот. Затем прикрыл глаза и подошел ближе.

Чувствуя, как лихорадочно стучит сердце, Гарри тоже зажмурился и наклонился к Малфою. Гарри нежно вобрал в рот его нижнюю губу и почувствовал, что в животе порхают чертовы бабочки. Он приоткрыл рот, и Малфой игриво его лизнул. Усмехнувшись, Гарри углубил поцелуй, переплетая свой язык с языком Малфоя. Поцелуй был влажным, жарким, и Гарри никак не мог насытиться. Целовать Малфоя было определенно приятно. Хотелось делать это до бесконечности, не выпуская из рук тело, которое так хорошо дополняло его собственное.

На языке Малфоя осталось немного спермы Гарри — хорошо различимый мускусный привкус, напоминающий о том, чем они только что занимались.

Вдруг дверь распахнулась, тишину нарушили звуки музыки и шумные голоса, а на пороге появились два силуэта.

Гарри отпрыгнул от Малфоя, словно обжегшись. Малфой тоже сделал несколько шагов назад, откашлялся и одернул на себе футболку.

Присмотревшись, они узнали Лаванду и Забини. Смеясь, они повисли друг на друге. Блейз развернул Лаванду лицом к себе, склонился к ее шее — и, подняв взгляд, заметил Гарри и Драко.

На секунду возникла неловкая пауза.

— О, — наконец сказала Лаванда. — Приветик.

Малфой молча обогнул их, толкнул дверь и вышел в зал. Гарри улыбнулся, стараясь выглядеть так, будто не было ничего особенного в том, что они с Малфоем прятались в укромных уголках вроде этого.

— Я просто… собирался вернуться в паб, — сказал Гарри и махнул в сторону двери. Он быстро проскочил мимо Блейза и Лаванды, притворяясь, что не замечает их удивленных взглядов.

Когда Гарри подошел к своему столику, Рон приветствовал его с распростертыми объятиями.

— Где тебя носило? — он навалился на Гарри, сжимая его медвежьей хваткой. Рона покачивало — сильнее, чем когда Гарри его покинул. — Дин купил огневиски, и все выпили, даже Невилл! Походу оно спалило мне волосы в носу.

— Фу, Рон! Извини, я выходил… подышать свежим воздухом, — технически Гарри не соврал. Просто умолчал о том, что ему составили компанию.

Обернувшись, он увидел, что Малфой, уже в пальто, натягивал перчатки. Он что, уходит?

Гарри повернулся к столу, где сидели его друзья, и с досадой понял, что не хочет к ним присоединиться. Гораздо с большим удовольствием он провел бы вечер с Малфоем, украдкой тиская его и покупая ему выпивку. Но, очевидно, сам Малфой так не думал.

Зачем он вообще вытащил его в ту подворотню? Что это, пьяная выходка, о которой он пожалеет наутро? Гарри нахмурился, чувствуя, как внутри закипает гнев.

Малфой просто не мог так поступить. Нельзя утягивать людей на задний двор, соблазнять их, а потом делать вид, будто ничего не произошло. Что, если Гарри это не устраивало?

Но чего он тогда хотел? До этой ночи Гарри, как ему казалось, мечтал лишь переспать с Малфоем, но в таком случае пьяный минет был как раз тем, что нужно.

Перегнувшись через стол, Гарри взял бокал Рона — все равно тот давно про него забыл и открыто зажимал Гермиону — и выпил до дна. Это должно его успокоить. Он решил, что не будет терять время, изводя себя мыслями о Малфое, а хорошенько повеселится с друзьями.


	6. Chapter 6

Воскресенье началось с головной боли и пересохшего горла. Со стоном Гарри потянулся к тумбочке за стаканом воды и осушил его, расплескав пару капель по футболке. Взглянув на часы и поняв, что проспал, он посмотрел на постель Рона, но увидел только рыжие пряди, выбивающиеся из-под одеяла.

— Рон!

В ответ послышалось нечленораздельное мычание.

— Рон, вставай! В двенадцать мы должны быть на поле.

— Асколькощасвремени? — на одном дыхании пробормотал Рон.

— 11:53.

Рон неопределенно взмахнул рукой:

— Еще успеваем.

Ухмыльнувшись, Гарри запустил в Рона подушкой, на что тот лишь охнул.

— Пошли уже.

Выпив противопохмельное зелье, которым их прошлым летом снабдил Джордж, они наскоро оделись и отлевитировали метлы на поле. Завтрак пришлось пропустить, но Гарри не возражал — он терпеть не мог летать на сытый желудок, еда делала его тяжелым на подъем и неповоротливым.

Прошлой ночью они с Роном и еще парой-тройкой однокурсников договорились полетать утром. Когда все были навеселе, предложение звучало отлично, но, протрезвев, Гарри подумал, что, как бы он ни любил квиддич, все же предпочел бы провести день, сидя в гостиной и мучаясь от похмелья. Зелья помогали, но эффект от них был весьма непродолжительным.

Они прибежали на поле, задыхаясь, — у Гарри вдобавок развязался шнурок — и обнаружили, что остальные уже собрались. Сундук с мячами был раскрыт, и — блять, Малфой тоже пришел. Разве он не ушел до того, как они договорились об игре? Гарри вздохнул — после вчерашнего эпизода ему совсем не улыбалась перспектива провести с ним ближайшие пару часов.

— А вот и спящие красавицы! — поприветствовал их Симус. — Почти вовремя.

— Отъебись, — бросил ему Рон, восстанавливая сбитое дыхание. — Уже поделились на команды?

— Да, я с Дином, Малфоем и Забини против тебя, Гарри, Смита и Бута. Все готовы?

Они разбились на два кружка.

— Ну что, — спросил Гарри, — кто кем будет играть?

— Ты, ясное дело, ловец, — предложил Смит. — Мы же хотим победить. Я загонщик, Рон за вратаря, а Бут будет охотником.

— Пойдет, — ответил Гарри. — Согласны? — Рон и Бут кивнули. — Ну, хорошо. Давайте их сделаем!

Выйдя в центр поля, Гарри перекинул ногу через метлу — оставшиеся позади члены команды поступили так же. Через минуту выстроились и их соперники, а к Гарри подошел Малфой.

— Ну конечно, — скривился Гарри.

Ухмыльнувшись, Малфой тоже взобрался на метлу:

— Совсем как в старые добрые времена.

— Помнится, я всегда выигрывал.

Малфой взял у подошедшего Симуса снитч и, досчитав до трех, разжал пальцы.

Не теряя времени, Гарри взмыл вверх. Секундой позже в воздухе просвистела метла Малфоя, садясь ему на хвост. Но вскоре снитч исчез, и Гарри замедлился.

Не торопясь, он кружил над полем, высматривая, не покажется ли где золотой отблеск. Малфой действовал аналогично, только в противоположном направлении. Как два льва, выслеживающих добычу, они выжидали время для броска. Тем временем остальные игроки сновали туда-сюда, перехватывая квоффл.

Гарри дернулся, заметив движение неподалеку от Малфоя, — только это оказался не снитч. С бешеной скоростью на него надвигался бладжер.

— Драко, — заорал Гарри, — осторожней!

Малфой пригнулся как раз вовремя, и бладжер просвистел у него над головой.

В нескольких футах от них довольно засмеялся Смит. Подлетевший Бут дал ему пять.

Гарри ринулся к ним, даже не подумав, что собирается делать. Смит заметил его, когда Гарри подлетел совсем близко, но было уже поздно. Он успел только удивленно приоткрыть рот, когда Гарри замахнулся и заехал ему в челюсть.

Удар, по правде говоря, вышел на редкость точным. Смит заорал от боли, схватился за больное место — на пальцы тут же попала пара капель крови — и впился в Гарри яростным взглядом. Оба спустились на землю.

К этому времени остальные заметили, что происходит, и тоже спешились.

Почувствовав под ногами песок, Гарри отшвырнул метлу в сторону и подошел к Смиту, едва тот успел приземлиться. Он снова поднял руку, но в этот раз Смит успел увернуться.

— Какого хера?! — крикнул он, хватая Гарри за плечи. Смит был выше и не уступал по силе, поэтому смог повалить Гарри на землю. Гарри хотел встать, но рука скользнула по грязи. Смит тут же упал на него, и они покатились по грязной траве.

Оказавшись сверху, Гарри схватил Смита за горло, а свободной рукой снова попытался ему врезать. Однако Смит лягнул его, и удар Гарри пришелся в землю.

— Хватит! — заорал, подбегая ближе, Дин.

— Поттер! — послышался голос Малфоя. — Не сходи с ума!

Прижав Смита плечом, Гарри ударил его в живот, и тот сдавленно вскрикнул.

Тут Гарри почувствовал, что кто-то схватил его за мантию, оттаскивая от Смита. Он упал на задницу, и его тут же взяли под руки. Смит тоже привстал, и к нему подошел Дин.

Отдышавшись, Гарри понял, что его держали Рон и Забини.

— О нем нужно доложить Макгонагалл! — заявил Терри Бут, указывая на Гарри.

— Да отвали ты, Терри, — ответил ему Рон. — Просто небольшая потасовка. Можно подумать, ты никогда такого не видел.

— Он хотел меня убить, — выдохнул Смит.

— Да ладно? — хрипло рассмеялся Гарри. — Если бы я хотел, то так бы и поступил. Я всего лишь решил тебе врезать.

— Ты чуть не сбросил меня с метлы! — выкрикнул Смит.

— В квиддиче такое то и дело случается! — парировал Рон одновременно с Гарри, который рявкнул:

— А ты чуть не сбросил с метлы Малфоя!

— Я чуть не умер из-за того, что ты дрожишь над своим, блять, парнем!

Сердце у Гарри забилось так сильно, что удары отдавались даже в ушах.

— Почему бы тебе не оставить Драко в покое? — вступил в разговор Забини. — Все было бы в порядке, не попытайся ты ударить его бладжером. Ты всегда до него доебываешься — что ж, на этот раз тебя поставили на место.

Гарри дернулся в руках Рона и Забини:

— Пустите, я вернусь в замок!

Те подчинились, ослабляя хватку. Поднявшись на ноги, Гарри зашагал по грязи, оставляя остальных спорить и орать друг на друга. Было плевать, что они говорят, хотелось просто уйти.

Добравшись до гостиной, он встретил Гермиону. Та спросила, что случилось, но Гарри лишь отмахнулся. Настроения с кем-либо разговаривать и объясняться не было. Зайдя в свою комнату, он взял чистую одежду и полотенце и пошел в ванную.

Горячая вода из душа расслабила мышцы, и некоторое время Гарри стоял неподвижно, позволяя воде стекать по телу ручейками.

Твою мать, каким же он был кретином.

Малфой был прав в одном, пусть и не говорил этого прямо: Гарри определенно нравилось его спасать.

Отрицать было просто глупо. Не после того, что произошло. Разве стоило набрасываться на Смита, будто Гарри был личным телохранителем Малфоя? Можно было просто сказать ему отвалить.

Но нет. Гарри никогда не умел вовремя остановиться, так ведь? Незаметно он стал воспринимать спасение Малфоя как личную миссию.

С ужасом Гарри вспомнил, как Смит сказал, что Гарри дрожит над своим парнем. Господи, какой позор.

Несмотря на то, что сил почти не оставалось, Гарри заставил себя вымыть голову и растереть тело мочалкой. Хотелось только одного — лечь в постель. Туда он, выйдя из душа, и направился.

Даже не став одеваться, Гарри скользнул под одеяло и укрылся с головой, совсем как Рон утром. Его план заключался в том, чтобы уговорить Гермиону приносить ему еду и пролежать так весь следующий день. Не хотелось никого видеть, настроение совсем пропало.

Поэтому, когда в дверь постучали, он раздраженно крикнул:

— Да входи уже! — и зарылся лицом в подушку. Наверное, Рон хотел проявить тактичность, но это была и его комната тоже, так что ни к чему эти китайские церемонии.

Со щелчком дверь захлопнулась. В комнате повисла странная тишина. Гарри вдруг подумал, что это совсем не Рон.

Он привстал на кровати и с удивлением обнаружил на пороге Малфоя.

— О, — сказал Гарри, окончательно садясь. — Привет.

Малфой — в тех же спортивных штанах, распахнутой толстовке и футболке с V-образным вырезом, в которых он летал, — подошел к его кровати и присел на краешек.

Гарри хмуро на него посмотрел. Он понятия не имел, что здесь забыл Малфой, но раздраженным тот не выглядел. На поле он, кажется, разозлился, но сейчас был спокойным и собранным. И это беспокоило еще больше.

— Прости, — сказал Гарри. — Я не должен был этого делать. Не знаю, что на меня нашло, я…

— Тише, Поттер, — Малфой опустил руку ему колено. Прикосновение ощущалось даже через ткань. — Тебе не нужно извиняться.

— Разве ты не пришел на меня наорать? Ну, за то, что я пытался тебя спасти.

Губы Малфоя сложились в кривую ухмылку.

— Мне нравится на тебя орать, но нет. Вообще-то я хотел сказать… — он покраснел и усмехнулся, — спасибо. В самом невинном смысле этого слова.

— Тебе не нужно меня благодарить.

Произнеся последнее слово, Гарри вздрогнул.

— Серьезно, Поттер. Я правда так считаю, — Малфой вздохнул. — Ты набросился на того, кто, по твоему мнению, поступает неправильно. Все в твоем духе, очень по-гриффиндорски. Ничего другого я и не ожидал.

— Он действительно поступил неправильно, — сказал Гарри, взглянув Малфою прямо в глаза — там мелькнуло нечто, похожее на грусть и сомнение, и Гарри тут же захотелось схватить Малфоя за плечи и хорошенько встряхнуть. — Ты не заслуживаешь быть наказанным, Драко.

Малфой поджал губы и отстранился от Гарри, убирая руку.

— Не хочу об этом говорить.

— Но ты сам поднял эту тему. Знаю, ты чувствуешь вину и хочешь ее загладить. Те же поиски тела Матильды — прекрасная идея! Но ты постоянно позволяешь Смиту смешивать себя с дерьмом и отказываешься давать ему отпор… Меня это бесит. Это не тот Драко, которого я знал, — Гарри сам удивился своему признанию. Раньше он даже не осознавал, что чувствовал все это. — И я по нему скучаю.

На секунду в глазах Малфоя отразилась целая буря эмоций.

— Ты всегда меня терпеть не мог. Мы даже ни разу нормально не разговаривали.

— Ну и что? Зато сейчас я все время о тебе думаю.

Воздуха в комнате, по ощущениям, оставалось все меньше. Малфой отвернулся, но его выдавали сжатые кулаки и напряженная челюсть.

— Извини, — Гарри откинулся на изголовье кровати, чувствуя себя опустошенным. — Просто забудь. Давай сменим тему.

Он так устал. Как только Малфой уйдет, Гарри сразу же заснет — и проспит очень долго.

К счастью, Малфой и правда сменил тему. Он хмуро оглядел Гарри:

— Ты без футболки?

Гарри только сейчас вспомнил, что поленился одеться:

— А… да, точно.

Малфой опустил пристальный взгляд на его грудь. Кожа Гарри горела, а сам он, вдруг смутившись, не знал, куда деть руки.

Тогда Малфой посмотрел ему прямо в глаза и лукаво улыбнулся. К несчастью, член Гарри уже оценил, как хорошо на Малфое сидели спортивные штаны и как задравшаяся футболка приоткрывала впалый живот.

— Возможно, штанов на мне тоже нет, — сказал Гарри.

Малфой вздернул бровь. Наклонившись ближе, он взял кончик одеяла и неторопливо его откинул.

Гарри сглотнул, наблюдая, как показался его живот, а затем тазовые косточки. Наконец ткань соскользнула с бедер, обнажая стремительно твердеющий член.

Гарри обхватил его основание и, не отрывая от Малфоя глаз, задвигал рукой. Тот заерзал на краешке кровати, и Гарри увидел, что между его ног обозначилась выпуклость — мягкая ткань штанов почти ничего не скрывала.

— И что собираешься с этим делать? — спросил Гарри.

Малфой усмехнулся:

— Ты слишком прямолинеен, Поттер.

— Тебе же нравится, — ухмыльнулся Гарри.

Малфой залез на кровать с ногами, расположившись между бедер Гарри, передвинулся чуть выше, чтобы их лица были на одном уровне, — от теплой тяжести тела пах Гарри обдало жаром — а затем потерся о него, что только усугубило ситуацию.

— Просто уточню, — сказал Малфой. Теперь их лица разделяло всего несколько дюймов. — Я все еще считаю тебя высокомерным засранцем.

— Ладно, — Гарри провел ладонями по его футболке. — А я все еще считаю тебя жутким снобом, — он легко коснулся губ Малфоя. — Может, уже, блять, разденешься?

Малфой накрыл его рот своим, а Гарри стащил с него толстовку и задрал футболку, разрывая поцелуй, только чтобы окончательно от нее избавиться.

Целовать его было не менее приятно, чем прошлой ночью. Скользнув языком Малфою в рот, Гарри приспустил его штаны и, застонав, с силой сжал ягодицы. Малфой тут же снял штаны и трусы и отшвырнул их в сторону. Теперь он лежал на Гарри — к восторгу последнего — полностью обнаженным. Пока Гарри разминал пальцами его задницу, Малфой придвинулся ближе — так, что их члены соприкоснулись.

Гарри застонал:

— Малфой, в верхнем ящике…

Малфой протянул руку к прикроватной тумбочке, вслепую нашаривая там смазку. Оседлав бедра Гарри, он открутил крышку и выдавил немного смазки на руку.

Усмехнувшись, Малфой посмотрел вниз. Его член стоял колом, а у Гарри он прижимался к животу. Гарри тут же решил, что член Малфоя просто восхитителен, идеального размера, словно создан, чтобы брать его в рот. Хотелось сделать Малфою лучший минет в его жизни, зажать его член в кулаке и дрочить, пока не покраснеет головка.

Тем временем Малфой, уставившись на Гарри помутневшим взглядом, согрел смазку в ладони и размазал по его члену. Гарри замычал от удовольствия, и Малфой проделал то же самое с собой — теперь обе головки влажно поблескивали — и вернулся на прежнее место между ног Гарри.

Они целовались, трогали друг друга, толкались бедрами, и нельзя было вообразить ничего лучше. Гарри нравилось, как соприкасались их члены, как Малфой терся о него, как было горячо и как он чуть не взрывался от всех этих ощущений. Но острее ощущений были чувства — держа Малфоя в объятиях, Гарри слышал, как бешено колотится, выпрыгивая из груди, сердце.

Он был уже на грани. Яйца поджимались, а в голове не осталось ни одной связной мысли. Разрывая поцелуй, Гарри откинулся на подушку и прикрыл глаза. Малфой уткнулся ему в шею, а его движения стали более беспорядочными, жадными.

Терпеть дальше было невозможно, и Гарри кончил, пачкая спермой оба живота. Приоткрыв рот, он выдохнул Малфою в ухо и почувствовал, как тот задрожал — восхитительно, всем телом, с громким стоном, — прежде чем излиться секундой позже.

Затем Малфой перекатился на бок. Некоторое время они пытались устроиться поудобнее и наконец улеглись на спины.

Гарри накинул на них одеяло. После того, как он кончил, в комнате снова стало прохладно. Живот был весь липкий, стоило сходить в душ и поменять белье, но сейчас Гарри было слишком хорошо, чтобы об этом думать.

— Как думаешь, когда вернется Уизли?

— Без понятия.

— Мне, наверное, пора.

Гарри посмотрел на него:

— Только если сам хочешь.

— Ну я же не могу остаться. Я все еще тебя ненавижу, помнишь?

— А, точно. Я тебя тоже.

Малфой посмотрел на него в ответ:

— Знаешь, насчет того, что я говорил вчера… Перед тем, как тебе отсосать.

Гарри напрягся, не понимая, к чему он клонит:

— Да?

Робкая улыбка тронула губы Малфоя, и он смущенно признался:

— Мне вроде как понравилось.

Гарри облегченно выдохнул. Он-то подумал, что дело идет к очередной ссоре. Однако с Малфоем невозможно было не согласиться.

— Никогда не слышал ничего горячее.

— Что ж, — довольно заметил Малфой, — надо будет как-нибудь повторить.

— Можешь брать у меня в рот, когда захочешь, — вряд ли что-то порадовало бы Гарри больше, чем неожиданный минет от Малфоя. — Каждый раз, когда почувствуешь такую потребность, — добавил он с усмешкой.

Малфой повернулся лицом к Гарри и провел рукой по его груди, спускаясь к мокрому пятну на животе.

— Ты знаешь, о чем я, — он поцеловал Гарри в щеку, затем в челюсть и ниже, до тех пор, пока не спрятал лицо в выемке между плечом и шеей.

Гарри снова почувствовал возбуждение — он прекрасно понял, на что намекает Малфой. Хоть Гарри и старался не думать обо всем, что Малфой ему наговорил, в глубине души он знал, что ему правда нравится его спасать. И Гарри ненавидел себя за то, что у него встал, когда Малфой начал рассказывать, как он им восхищается, — Гарри в жизни не позволил бы ему расплатиться собой. Но если Малфой сам был не против…

Малфой все не отрывался от шеи Гарри, посылая дрожь по его позвоночнику.

«Если он не остановится, то поставит засос», — подумал Гарри. Как бы не был приятен поцелуй, вовсе ни к чему оставлять следы. Иначе все будут пялиться, а Гермиона и Рон засыплют его вопросами.

Кстати, о Роне — он мог вернуться в любую минуту! Гарри вдруг испугался, что дверь сейчас распахнется и их увидят. Весьма затруднительно будет объяснить, почему они с Малфоем голыми лежат в одной кровати.

Почувствовав, как он напрягся, Малфой отстранился и спросил:

— Что-то не так, Поттер?

— Нет, просто… Ты прав, Рон должен скоро вернуться.

Малфой метнул взгляд на дверь и, хотя она была закрыта, торопливо поднялся на ноги.

Гарри сидел, наблюдая, как он подбирает одежду с пола и натягивает ее обратно. Мерлин, преступлением было прятать такую задницу.

Оглянувшись, Малфой вышел. А через секунду Гарри услышал, как открылась и вновь захлопнулась соседняя дверь.

***

Приняв очередной душ, Гарри услышал, как урчит его живот. Он ничего не ел весь день и, хотя был на удивление бодр, планировал немедленно это исправить.

В гостиной он столкнулся с Роном и другими однокурсниками, игравшими сегодня в квиддич. Они как раз зашли через гобелен.

— Привет, — сказал Гарри. — Я собирался поесть, хотите со мной?

— Мы только что оттуда, — ответил Рон. — Решили перекусить после того, как забросили Смита в больничное крыло. Кстати, ты ему зуб выбил.

Вот почему так ныла рука.

— Вот дерьмо, надеюсь, он в порядке, — по правде говоря, Гарри было плевать, но стоило хотя бы сделать вид, что это не так.

— Да нормально с ним все, — отмахнулся Рон. Он тоже не выглядел слишком обеспокоенным. — Помфри с ним разберется, к тому же там остался Бут.

— Может, хоть это научит Смита держать язык за зубами, — сказал Забини, подходя ближе к Гарри.

— Я должен был держать себя в руках, — возразил тот. — Простите, что испортил игру.

Забини дернул плечом:

— Я все равно был не в форме.

— Ага, — поддакнул Дин. — Правильно, что мы пошли поесть.

При слове «поесть» живот Гарри болезненно заныл.

— А где Драко? — спросил его Забини.

— Я-то откуда знаю? — огрызнулся Гарри.

Тут на выходе из коридора, где располагались спальни девочек, показалась Гермиона. Рон приветственно махнул ей рукой, и она подошла, поцеловав Рона в губы. Симус и Дин поднялись к себе, а Забини с Гойлом присоединились к Булстроуд, сидевшей за магическими шахматами.

— Я в Большой зал, — сказал Гарри, направляясь к выходу.

— О, подожди, я с тобой! — его догнала Гермиона. — Хочу поесть перед библиотекой.

Гарри по опыту знал, что лучше не спрашивать, зачем ей библиотека в воскресный вечер. Разговаривать не хотелось, и он позволил Гермионе всю дорогу болтать о книгах, которые она хотела взять, о зельях, которые нужно было сварить для мадам Помфри, и о том, как у нее много общего с Падмой Патил.

Дойдя до своего стола, они увидели, как Эрни и Сью Ли разговаривают с Почти Безголовым Ником. Усевшись рядом, Гарри щедро наложил себе картофельного пюре. Мясной рулет и слоеные печенья пахли не менее упоительно.

— Как продвигается работа в Восточном крыле? — спросила Гермиона.

— Неплохо. Думаю, мы разобрались почти со всеми Хлопушками. Странно, что там не было ничего посерьезней. Я-то думал, в кабинетах полно всяких заклятий.

— А коридор призраков? Вы туда больше не ходили?

— Нет, держались от него подальше, — Гарри мысленно спросил себя, где сейчас призрак Матильды: все еще там, кружит вокруг своего самодельного домика? — Но надо бы туда заглянуть, проверить, все ли в порядке.

Ник уже почти улетел прочь, как Гарри его окликнул.

— Здравствуй, Гарри, — приветливо кивнул Ник. — Добрый день, Гермиона. Как поживаете?

— Все хорошо, восстанавливаем замок, — ответил Гарри. — Я слышал, в этом году прибавилось привидений? Вы с ними уже познакомились?

— О да. Лично мне по душе иметь компанию. Однако, — он наклонился и доверительно прошептал, — некоторым новенькие не понравились. Не пристало мне такое говорить, но кое-кто остался снобом и после смерти. Казалось бы, когда в тебе не осталось ни капли крови, можно и забыть о ее чистоте!

— А что насчет Матильды Уэзерстафф? Она поступила в Хогвартс в прошлом году. Я видел ее призрак на той неделе.

— О, Матильда, ну конечно. Я с ней не говорил, потому что она сама ни с кем не разговаривает, — Ник еще больше понизил голос. — Бедная девочка. Наверное, до сих пор в шоке.

— Из-за своей смерти? — уточнила Гермиона.

— Именно. Иногда людям нужно время, чтобы осознать, что они теперь привидения. Я не раз такое видел: покинув свое тело, сложно понять, что произошло. Бывает, они даже своих тел не узнают — так уж они потрясены. Обычно это случается, когда человек погибает молодым, как Матильда, или когда смерть наступает неожиданно.

Гермиона нахмурилась:

— Думаю, это просто ужасно: в одну минуту ты жив, а в другую, совсем неожиданно, — уже умер.

— Кто-нибудь ей… сказал? — спросил Гарри, стараясь звучать не слишком заинтересованно.

— Ну конечно. Для этого и создан Приветственный Призрачный Комитет. Но что от него толку, если человек не хочет понимать, что умер? Тут поможет только время.

— А ее тело? Кто-нибудь должен был на него наткнуться.

Призраки ведь свободно перемещаются по всему Хогвартсу, неужели они ничего не заметили?

Ник покачал головой:

— Его никто не видел, а сама она молчит.

— Но почему? — Гарри знал, что Матильда была в шоке, но от одной мысли, что где-то в замке разлагается ее труп, делалось нехорошо. — У кого-то должны быть идеи, догадки, — тут в голову Гарри пришла одна мысль. — Первокурсники ведь эвакуировались через тайный ход. Я видел, как их провожала Макгонагалл. Может, Матильда умерла где-нибудь по дороге?

— Там наверняка уже посмотрели, Гарри, — резонно заметила Гермиона. — Она или отбилась от группы, или ее вообще там не было.

— Так куда же она делась?

— Не могу сказать — я ее совсем не знаю. Но можно попытаться найти ее друзей. Узнать, какой она была, где ей нравилось бывать.

— Хорошая идея, — согласился Гарри и снова повернулся к Нику. — Призрак Матильды носил пуффендуйскую форму. Не мог бы ты спросить Толстого Монаха, с кем она дружила?

— Я весь к вашим услугам, — с поклоном Ник улетел.

«Интересно, — подумал Гарри, — насколько продвинулся в поисках Малфой?».

***

Этой ночью в окно Гарри тихо клюнула бумажная птица. Гарри впустил ее и, улыбаясь, прочитал:

«Поттер,  
Слышал, что Смиту понадобились услуги дантиста? Должен признаться, это меня насмешило.  
Д».

Снова улыбнувшись, Гарри приписал ниже:

«Малфой,  
У тебя ужасное чувство юмора. Ложись спать, завтра сложный день».

Птица вернулась почти сразу.

«Не могу… Все думаю о том, чем мы занимались утром»

Гарри прикусил губу, так и не коснувшись пером бумаги. Он тоже не мог выбросить это из головы. Скучал по прикосновениям Малфоя, по голому телу, прижатому к телу Гарри. По заднице Малфоя и тому, какой она оказалась на ощупь. А то, что Малфой тоже не мог уснуть, только подливало масла в огонь.

«О чем я не могу перестать думать, так это о твоей заднице»

Гарри поверить не мог, что отправил записку. Она была такой откровенной, что он слегка смутился. Когда в окно снова постучалась бумажная птица, желудок у Гарри завязался узлом.

«Что бы ты хотел с ней сделать?»

Боже, да чего он только не хотел! Ну, во-первых, рассмотреть как следует. Потом, конечно, потрогать — сжать в руках, слегка размять пальцами. От того, что пришло ему в голову следующим, Гарри покраснел.

У него совсем не было опыта — все его сексуальные эксперименты ограничивались неловкими объятиями с Джинни этим летом, еще до их разрыва. Но он, конечно, слышал о подобном и даже видел картинки в порножурналах. Но знал ли о таком Малфой? Мерлин, да наверняка знал. Черт, неужели он правда это напишет?

«Я бы попробовал ее на вкус»

Пока он ждал ответа, сердце колотилось как бешеное — по ощущениям, прошла целая вечность, хотя на самом деле Малфой прислал птицу меньше, чем через минуту.

«Расскажи подробнее, кретин. Я дрочу, думая о тебе…»

Что ж. Он хотел услышать больше, так? (И дрочил, думая о Гарри? От вставшей перед глазами картинки член Гарри тут же затвердел).

«Я бы раздвинул ягодицы и посмотрел. А потом лизнул бы твою дырку и поцеловал»

Пальцы тряслись так, что Гарри едва смог сложить самолетик. Член стоял до боли, и, отправив записку, Гарри стянул пижамные штаны и пережал его основание.

«Блять, Поттер.  
Хочу этого»

Чувствуя, как член истекает смазкой, Гарри толкнулся в ладонь, торопливо черкнул:

«Выходи в коридор», —

и снова надел штаны, хотя стояк все равно было видно. Вскочив с кровати, он осторожно, чтобы не разбудить Рона, прокрался к двери.

В коридоре он уставился на дверь Малфоя, гадая, выйдет он или нет.

Тут она приоткрылась, и оттуда выглянул Малфой. Он был взъерошен, волосы небрежно спадали на его лицо. Гарри понравилось: выглядело так, будто Малфой только что вылез из постели.

Встретившись взглядами, они, не сговариваясь, шагнули друг к другу и слились в яростном поцелуе. Обнаружив себя прижатым к стене, Гарри пихнул Малфоя так, чтобы поменяться с ним местами.

Они целовались безжалостно, до тех пор, пока не начали задыхаться.

— Ты отвратителен, Поттер, — щекоча губами ухо Гарри, прошептал Малфой. — Правда хочешь проделать со мной все эти непристойности?

— Пиздец как хочу, — Гарри схватил Малфоя за бедра и притянул ближе. — Трахнул бы тебя прямо сейчас.

— Вот дерьмо, — рвано выдохнул Малфой и просунул руку Гарри в штаны, сжимая член. Гарри застонал сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Такой большой, — продолжил Малфой, гладя его по всей длине. — Ты меня порвешь.

Гарри решил, что именно этого он и хотел, хотя раньше такое просто не приходило ему в голову. Впервые в жизни так сильно хотелось кому-то вставить. Грубо войти и выебать без всякой нежности.

Он тоже вытащил член Малфоя, и они стали быстро и резко друг другу дрочить. Желание переполняло Гарри, так что надолго его не хватило: вскоре внизу живота завязался тугой узел, и, застонав, Гарри прикрыл глаза и кончил Малфою в кулак. Через пару толчков тот последовал за ним.

Чтобы не упасть, Гарри навалился на Малфоя и обнял его за талию, а тот закинул руки Гарри на плечи.

— Ты просто ужасен, — шепнул Малфой.

— Ты невыносим, — выдохнул Гарри, и, как ни странно, он сказал правду: Малфой бесил до невозможности, был эгоистичным ублюдком, и все равно — хотелось прижать его к себе и не отпускать до утра.

Сердце Гарри пропустило удар, когда он услышал, как внизу скрипнула дверь. Что если кто-то выйдет в туалет и увидит их со спущенными штанами?

Видимо, Малфой подумал о том же: он приложил палец к губам, показывая, что нужно молчать, и они торопливо разошлись по своим комнатам.


	7. Chapter 7

К следующей неделе восьмикурсники избавились почти от всех Хлопушек в Восточном крыле, и, так как ничего более серьезного не обнаружилось, Билл разрешил им разбиться по парам. В начале недели они учились применять новые восстанавливающие заклинания, а затем закрепляли полученные навыки на практике.

Теперь в перерывах Гарри мог утягивать Малфоя в укромные уголки и целовать до бесчувствия. Ему нравилось работать вдвоем, хоть Малфой и не позволял лишнего. Все равно это того стоило — например, можно было схватить его за задницу, пока никто не видит.

— Не трогай ничего руками, Поттер! — приказал Малфой, когда они работали в репетиционном зале Хора Лягушек.

— Расслабься, — отмахнулся Гарри, поднимая увесистый булыжник. — Мне же нужно расчистить дорогу к выбоине.

— Может, воспользуешься палочкой, как все нормальные люди?

— Мне не тяжело.

— Ладно, — протянул Малфой. — Вот коснешься камня, на который наложено разъедающее кожу заклятие, и сожжешь себе руки.

Гарри отбросил в сторону еще один булыжник.

— Ничего такого мы тут не встречали. А вообще, мог бы и помочь. Тогда дело пойдет быстрее.

— Я слежу, не появятся ли Хлопушки, — скрестив лодыжки, Малфой расположился на подоконнике. Среди пыли и грязи его дизайнерские кроссовки и бронзовый, с широким воротником джемпер выглядели совсем не к месту.

И, похоже, единственным, за чем он следил, был Гарри. Спиной почувствовав его взгляд, Гарри покраснел.

— Я серьезно, Малфой! Подними свою задницу и сделай уже что-нибудь!

— А ты заставь меня.

Гарри не удержался от улыбки.

— Ты кого угодно выбесишь, — сказал он сквозь зубы и подошел ближе.

Малфой ухмыльнулся и наставил на него палочку. Но ухмылка пропала, когда острие палочки уперлось Гарри в грудь, а тот и не думал останавливаться.

— Не стоит меня недооценивать, Поттер, — прищурился Малфой. — Может быть, я притворялся все это время, чтобы втереться к тебе в доверие.

— Хочешь сказать, это было игрой?

— Может быть, — кивнул Малфой. — Я могу прямо сейчас тебя прикончить.

В залитой солнцем комнате его глаза казались серебристыми. Гарри подумал, что ему никогда не наскучит это зрелище.

Он поднял руки, сдаваясь.

— Ты бы даже не сопротивлялся, правда? — прошептал Малфой, впившись в него испытующим взглядом. Его верхняя губа едва заметно скривилась, когда Гарри покачал головой. — Я тоже кое-что могу, Поттер, — злобно выплюнул он, совсем как во время их неудачного спарринга на ЗОТИ.

— Я знаю. Просто ты никогда бы этого не сделал, — Гарри ладонями обхватил его лицо. — Никогда не причинил бы мне вред.

Палочка Малфоя дрогнула и тут же оказалась зажатой между их грудных клеток — Гарри шагнул к Малфою и накрыл его губы своими. Тот схватил Гарри за плечи, притягивая ближе. Оба приоткрыли рты, сплетаясь языками.

— Ты идиот, Поттер, — выдохнул Малфой и поцеловал его еще раз. — Ты слишком легко доверяешь людям.

— Только тебе.

Малфой едва заметно нахмурился.

— Идиот, — повторил он, хватая Гарри за волосы и яростно его целуя.

***

Единственным, что омрачало их существование, были домашние задания. Рон ныл об этом каждый вечер до тех пор, пока Гермионе не надоело его слушать. Гарри даже испугался, не повторится ли их историческая ссора на шестом курсе.

Бинс ни с того ни с сего объявил о предстоящем тесте по средневековой архитектуре из трехсот вопросов. Подготовка заняла целых две недели, так что времени подрочить Малфою почти не оставалось. Один раз они попробовали заниматься вместе, но все закончилось кое-чем другим. С тех пор Малфой, которому была важна успеваемость, занимался только с Забини и Паркинсон.

А потом Билл заставил их написать сочинение на пять футов о том, как распознать и уничтожить темномагические заклятия. Как понять, что дым имеет магическое происхождение, и выяснить, какое именно заклятие его вызвало. Что делать, если у дыма отсутствует запах. Как поступить, если ты вдохнул дым от заклятия, выжигающего внутренности или разъедающего кожу. Уже на третьем футе Гарри был готов рвать на себе волосы, а к четвертому начал писать что попало. Под конец сочинения перо, казалось, навечно срослось с его рукой.

Не успел он и глазом моргнуть, наступил Хэллоуин, и они с Роном и Биллом сидели за пинтой пива в «Трех метлах».

— Вроде и виделись каждый день, а все равно как будто сто лет не разговаривали, — сказал Рон Биллу прежде, чем отхлебнуть из своего бокала.

— Это точно. У вас было много дел, — согласился Билл. — И вы большие молодцы! Гарри, вы с Малфоем, насколько я помню, почти закончили в кабинете Хора Лягушек?

— Уже немного осталось, — Гарри кивнул, сам не понимая, как это вышло, — кажется, они с Малфоем только и делали, что лапали друг друга или ругались по пустякам.

— Как тебе с ним работается? — Билл понимающе (чуть более понимающе, чем Гарри бы хотелось) на него посмотрел.

— Да нормально, — Гарри отпил из своего бокала, пряча за ним лицо.

— Уверен, из Малфоя выйдет отличный ликвидатор заклятий.

— С чего ты взял?

— Он спрашивал меня о работе в Гринготтсе: думает заняться этим после Хогвартса. Мы иногда беседуем. Малфой переживает, что не сможет сделать карьеру из-за прошлого, но я сказал, что это даже плюс: тот, кто сам хорош в темных искусствах, легко справится с чужими заклятиями.

Рон рассмеялся:

— Ну, с темными искусствами у него все в порядке.

— Он мне не говорил, — заметил Гарри. Он не знал, почему, но его задело то, что Драко общался с Биллом. Конечно, тот был преподавателем ЗОТИ и сам работал ликвидатором, но… Малфой поделился с ним своими мечтами и планами на будущее, в то время как Гарри он рассказал разве что о любимом вкусе мороженого — с ванилью.

— С чего бы ему это делать? — фыркнул Рон. — Вы разве много общаетесь?

— Не особо… — Гарри ссутулился.

Рон был прав. Они с Малфоем никогда не говорили о важном, и сейчас Гарри захотелось это исправить. Он даже не знал, насколько Малфой продвинулся в поисках Матильды, — по правде говоря, из-за домашнего задания и реставрации замка Гарри совсем об этом забыл. Если вспомнить, Малфой не говорил о Матильде с тех пор, как Гарри забрал у него Карту Мародеров. Он вообще почти ни о чем не говорил.

Нахмурившись, Гарри сделал еще один глоток.

Поболтав с Биллом, Гарри и Рон вернулись в гостиную, где восьмикурсники отмечали Хэллоуин. Свет был притушен, играла музыка. На столе было выставлено угощение, а вся комната была украшена летающими мышами, зловеще улыбающимися тыквами и прочей атрибутикой Хэллоуина. Кое-кто даже надел костюмы, например, Невилл и Гойл: оба нарядились мандрагорами. Образ довершали одинаковые шляпки из листьев папоротника.

— Эй, Гарри! — крикнул Невилл. — Пересади нас.

— Эм… ладно, — понятия не имея, чего Невилл от него хотел, Гарри протянул руку и сделал вид, что тянет шляпки на себя.

Невилл с Гойлом тут же оглушительно завизжали — так громко, что Гарри чуть не упал на Рона, а все в гостиной замолчали и уставились на них.

— Вы оба такие придурки! — бросила Лаванда, зажимая уши.

Подошедшая Гермиона хмуро взяла Рона под руку.

— Честное слово, это уж слишком! — неодобрительно пробормотала она, прежде чем повернуться к Гарри. — Кстати, насчет Годриковой впадины все в силе?

— Да, — кивнул Гарри. Ему хотелось навестить родителей в годовщину их смерти. — Нужно взять портключ в Хогсмиде, но я подумал… в общем…

Гарри обернулся, находя взглядом Малфоя — тот сидел вместе с Паркинсон на другом конце гостиной, у камина. Держа в руках стакан зеленого пунша, он смеялся над ее шуткой. У Гарри внезапно защемило в груди. Малфой был так близок с Паркинсон, Забини, Гойлом. Они были его друзьями, а вот Гарри в их число не входил. Принимая во внимание их прошлое, так оно и должно было быть. Разве они перестали быть врагами — врагами, которые с недавнего времени не могли друг от друга отлипнуть?

— Вы не будете против, если я пойду… один?

Рон и Гермиона успели пообещать, что составят ему компанию, и Гарри был бесконечно им благодарен.

— Не то чтобы я не хотел, чтобы вы пошли! — торопливо добавил он. — Вы, ребята, просто лучшие. Спасибо, что предложили свою помощь.

— Все в порядке, Гарри, — успокоила его Гермиона. — Мы понимаем, что тебе нужно побыть одному.

— Спасибо. Некоторые вещи правда лучше делать в одиночку.

— Это точно, — Гермиона потянула Рона за рукав. — Когда вернешься, мы будем здесь. Не торопись, побудь там столько, сколько надо! — и она увлекла Рона к накрытому столу, попутно что-то шепча ему на ухо.

Гарри же пошел в другую сторону — к камину.

Заметившая его Паркинсон что-то быстро сказала Драко — его плечи застыли, но сам он не повернулся.

Гарри облизнул пересохшие губы:

— Привет, Панси.

— Здравствуй, Поттер, — Паркинсон сидела, скрестив ноги, несмотря на экстремально короткую юбку. — Присядешь? — она похлопала по диванной подушке.

— Прости, не могу. Вообще-то мне уже пора. Просто хотел сказать Драко пару слов.

Паркинсон хитро ухмыльнулась, кинув на Малфоя быстрый взгляд. Против воли Гарри почувствовал, что краснеет. Хотя с чего ему нервничать перед разговором с Драко? Мало ли что там надумала Паркинсон. Но из-за того, что именно Гарри собирался спросить, он чувствовал себя не так уверенно, как обычно. Скорее всего, Драко ему просто откажет.

— Ну, что еще? — вздернув бровь, протянул Малфой.

Мерлин, когда рядом были его друзья, вел он себя как полный мудак.

— Может, отойдем?

Демонстративно закатив глаза, Малфой встал с дивана и поставил свой бокал на столик. Гарри почти пожалел, что подошел. Повернувшись на каблуках, он повел Малфоя в сторону спален и остановился у дверей, где было намного тише.

— Так чего ты от меня хотел? — надменно спросил Драко, хотя его губы изогнулись в улыбке, а руки потянулись к петлям ремня Гарри.

От прикосновения Малфоя по телу прошла дрожь, но Гарри отвел его руки — правда, подержав их в своих на пару секунд дольше, чем это было необходимо. Малфой тут же посерьезнел.

— Я хотел тебя попросить… или, скорее, предложить, — Гарри откашлялся.

— Валяй, Поттер.

— Ладно. Не хочешь слетать со мной в Годрикову впадину?

— Какого хрена мы там забыли? — насмешливо хмыкнул Малфой.

«Там похоронили моих родителей». Разве можно было сказать это теперь, когда Малфой только что высмеял это место? Прозвучало бы просто глупо.

— Знаешь что? — Гарри стиснул челюсти. — Просто забудь. Зря я предложил.

Если Малфой вел себя как мудак, то Гарри и не хотел его компании. Как будто он его не знал. Иногда Гарри гадал, неужели он настолько туп, что до сих пор не понял: Малфой — все такой же ублюдок? И неважно, насколько хорошо он сосет — чего он, кстати, не делал с того раза в пабе.

Малфой шагнул вперед, преграждая ему путь.

— Да ладно тебе, говори.

— Забей.

— Не вредничай, Поттер. Я просто пошутил. Годрикова впадина — звучит просто отлично. Думаю, это прелестное место. Слетаем туда, почему бы и нет. Куда ты хочешь там пойти?

— К моим родителям.

— О, — щеки Малфоя залились краской. — Я не знал, иначе бы не…

— Все нормально, — Гарри выдавил из себя слабую улыбку. — Ты и правда не знал. Так ты хотел бы пойти?

Пару секунд Малфой молча на него смотрел, а потом сказал:

— Да.

Гарри подождал, пока Малфой сходит за курткой, а затем они доехали до Хогсмида на карете — было слишком холодно, чтобы идти пешком. Когда карета ускорилась, их колени — они сели друг напротив друга — соприкоснулись.

— Там они жили, — сказал Гарри. — И там я родился.

Малфой мрачно молчал, пока Гарри рассказывал ему про Годрикову впадину и про то, как они с Гермионой побывали там в прошлом году.

Гарри видел, что Малфою нелегко слушать, и в груди у него отчего-то потеплело.

— Спасибо, что согласился, — Гарри легонько дотронулся своими поношенными конверсами до его кроссовок от Burberry. — Я позвал тебя не для того, чтобы ты почувствовал вину. Просто… хотел, чтобы ты со мной пошел.

Губы Малфоя сжались в нитку.

— Тебе спасибо, — еле слышно ответил он.

Добравшись до Хогсмида, они зашли в центр выдачи портключей, получили ржавый гаечный ключ и, взявшись за него, растворились в пространстве.

Когда Гарри вновь почувствовал под ногами твердую почву, его качнуло. На минуту к горлу подступила тошнота. Вдохнув полной грудью, Гарри отпустил гаечный ключ, и Малфой бросил его в сторону. Они оказались неподалеку от главной площади. С соседней улицы виднелись огни и доносились шаги и голоса.

Выйдя на небольшую площадь, они влились в толпу празднующих Хэллоуин. Двери магазинов были распахнуты — продавцы выносили наряженным в костюмы детям сладости.

Гарри и Драко молча направились к главной улице. Гарри не знал, что сказать, и Драко тоже, кажется, впервые в жизни не находил слов. Но идти с ним плечом к плечу по площади святого Иеронима было приятно. Оказавшись частью весело галдящей толпы, Гарри почувствовал умиротворение.

Скоро они добрались до церкви и маленького примыкавшего к ней кладбища. Под ногами, пока они шли по грязной тропинке между могилами, поскрипывал гравий.

Могилу родителей Гарри увидел издалека — мраморная надгробная плита неярко мерцала в темноте. Они остановились. Драко стоял, не вынимая руки из карманов. Чувствовалось, что он был напряжен.

— Да последний же враг истребится — смерть, — хриплым голосом прочел он надпись, высеченную на надгробии.

Гарри сглотнул, чувствуя, как в горле встает комок. Он сделал глубокий вдох и выдох. Эти слова так много для него значили. Интересно, что они значили для Драко?

Драко повернулся к нему — его глаза влажно блестели, хотя выражение лица было непроницаемым.

— Не смей плакать, Поттер, — яростно сказал Драко. — Не будь тряпкой.

Гарри не удержался от ухмылки — проблемы с этим были явно не у него.

Вдруг он понял, что смеется, сотрясаясь всем телом, — чтобы остановиться, ему пришлось зажать себе рот.

— Я серьезно, — продолжил Драко. — Я тебя ударю, если заплачешь.

Все еще улыбаясь, Гарри крепко его обнял, и, когда Драко выдохнул ему в висок, почувствовал, как по телу расползается приятное тепло.

— Драко, — шепнул он просто потому, что ему нравилось произносить это имя.

Тот застыл в его объятиях, и Гарри инстинктивно, чтобы успокоить его, расстегнул куртку Драко и запустил руки внутрь. Драко был теплым, а под свитером, куда быстро пробрались пальцы Гарри, — еще теплее.

Драко поцеловал его. Соединив губы, они стояли так несколько долгих секунд. Вспомнив запрет Драко на слезы, Гарри чуть снова не рассмеялся. Плакать ему совсем не хотелось. Стоило Драко провести рукой по его волосам, он ощутил совсем другую эмоцию. Нечто жадное, отчаянное.

Гарри хотел, чтобы Драко был рядом — так близко, чтобы между ними не осталось даже воздуха. Он бы с радостью задохнулся, прямо как сейчас, под тяжестью нахлынувших чувств.

Слегка отстранившись, он коснулся своим подбородком подбородка Драко, не желая окончательно его отпускать.

Вскоре Гарри попрощался с родителями, и они вышли с кладбища, снова прошли по грязной тропинке, а потом по улице. Их руки, неизвестно как, нашли друг друга. Пульс Гарри тут же участился. Прервать молчание не хватало храбрости ни ему, ни Драко.

Они продолжали идти, как вдруг Гарри заметил что-то краем глаза. Сердце пропустило удар. Он отпустил руку Малфоя, посмотрел в сторону — и тут же столкнулся с женщиной.

Точнее, не женщиной, а ведьмой. Очень старой и очень уродливой. Она выглядела настолько убедительной, что вряд ли это был костюм. Если, конечно, кто-то не продумал все до мельчайших деталей — вплоть до запаха тухлых яиц. Гарри поморщился, когда из ветхой мантии ведьмы выскользнула морщинистая рука и схватила его за предплечье.

Драко тут же вытащил палочку.

— Убери от него руки, — он навел палочку прямо ей в лицо. — Иди, куда шла.

Гарри же не мог отвести от нее взгляда. Было в ней что-то, отчего он словно прирос к месту. Глаза у нее были молочно-белые, с едва заметной радужкой.

Ведьма улыбнулась, обнажая пожелтевшие зубы.

— Канун Хэллоуина — это ночь духов, мальчик, — прокаркала она, — и у них есть для тебя послание.

— Вот как?

— Они говорят, что одобряют.

— Одобряют что?

Ведьма хихикнула.

— Понятия не имею. Я просто повторяю их слова. Уверена, ты и сам разберешься, если у тебя есть хоть капля мозгов, — отпустив его руку и что-то бормоча себе под нос, она заковыляла прочь.

Драко покачал головой, убирая палочку.

— Чертовы ведьмы. На Хэллоуин на улицах один сброд.

— Какого хрена это было?

— Да ерунда, я уверен. Все ведьмы двинутые.

Получив в местном офисе портключ в Хогсмид, Гарри постарался выкинуть слова ведьмы из головы. Наверное, Драко был прав. Хэллоуин — самое время для всего мистического. Недаром же говорят, что в эту ночь почти исчезает граница между этим миром и миром духов.

***

Когда они вернулись в замок, было уже хорошо за полночь, однако по пути в гостиную им то и дело кто-то попадался. В темных уголках обжимались парочки, а по коридору прошествовали, явно навеселе, профессоры Флитвик и Спраут. Гарри и Драко они даже не заметили. И, конечно, везде летали призраки — тот же Пивз кружил по всему замку, как сумасшедший, коим он, собственно, и являлся.

На втором этаже Почти Безголовый Ник беседовал с мрачными монашками, обитавшими в кабинете нумерологии. Заслышав шаги, они замолчали и улетели. Впрочем, они никогда не были особенно дружелюбными.

— Ник! — окликнул привидение Гарри. — Счастливого дня смерти! Сколько тебе исполнилось — пятьсот пять?

— Шесть, — Ник улыбнулся. — Вечеринка только что закончилась. Между прочим, Гарри, я разузнал то, о чем ты просил.

— О, точно. Матильда, — честно говоря, Гарри успел забыть, что обращался к Нику с такой просьбой. — Толстый Монах что-нибудь тебе рассказал?

Драко повернулся к Гарри:

— Ты просил его узнать про Матильду?

— Подумал, может, ее друзья что-то расскажут. Мало ли, вдруг это поможет понять, куда она пошла в день Битвы.

— Я сам хотел это сделать, — прошипел Драко сквозь зубы. Впрочем, от того, что он понизил голос, ничего не изменилось, потому что Ник все равно отлично их слышал.

— Сам? — переспросил Гарри. — А чего тогда просил помочь с картой?

У Драко чуть не отвисла челюсть.

— Я не просил помочь, Поттер! Ты чуть ли не заставил меня рассказать о Матильде, забыл?

— А что я такого сделал? — Гарри нахмурился. — Разве ты не хочешь ее найти?

— Хочу, конечно. Я весь год этим занимаюсь.

— Тогда чем ты, мать твою, недоволен? — бросил ему Гарри. Руки непроизвольно сжались в кулаки. — Информация от Ника может помочь.

— Я и сам могу со всем справиться. Мне не нужно, чтобы ты решал мои проблемы. Ты… — видимо, отчаявшись подобрать эпитет, Малфой рыкнул: — Хватит все делать за меня! Хватить защищать меня, нянчиться со мной! Мне не нужна твоя помощь. Это мое расследование. И ты не можешь его отнять.

Гарри чувствовал себя так, будто его ударили под дых. Когда он смог заговорить, слова вылетели из него на одном дыхании:

— Ничего я у тебя не отнимаю! Как ты вообще можешь…

Да как он смел? Неужели он правда так думал? Гарри не знал, что на это сказать, как реагировать. Что он мог отнять у Малфоя? Славу? Не было никакой славы в том, чтобы найти тело Матильды, — только тягостная обязанность. Какая разница, кто ее найдет? Главным было вернуть ее семье, которая заслуживала узнать, что произошло.

Шок перерос в раздражение, и сдерживаться становилось все труднее.

— Хочешь сказать, я пытаюсь украсть твои заслуги?

Драко поднял глаза к потолку и рассмеялся:

— О, да. Конечно, — он всплеснул руками, — Именно так.

— Да ладно?

— Мальчики… — Ник, ошеломленно переводя взгляд с одного из них на другого, слегка попятился.

— Какой я жалкий эгоист, просто отброс общества по сравнению с тобой, — продолжил Драко, не давая Нику вставить ни слова.

— Не стоит ссориться, мальчики, — призрак взмахнул рукой. — Я все равно почти ничего не выяснил.

Драко откинул со лба волосы, видимо, стараясь успокоиться. Но на щеках у него все еще пылали пунцовые пятна.

— В любом случае, что вы узнали? — спросил он.

— Что ж, — начал Ник, — Я поговорил с Толстым Монахом — к слову, такое прозвище не слишком-то ему по душе. Студенты иногда придумывают довольно обидные клички, сами знаете. «Почти Безголовый» — тоже довольно-таки бестактно…

— Ник! — перебил его Гарри. Он едва держал себя в руках, поэтому слушать его рассуждения было невыносимо.

— Правда, что это я… Так вот, Монах поговорил с соседками Матильды по комнате. Они описали ее как обычную одиннадцатилетнюю девочку, ничего особенного, никаких зацепок. Единственное, что показалось мне любопытным, — она любила гулять по замку в одиночестве, особенно по седьмому этажу. Матильда говорила, это помогает справиться с переживаниями — первый год в школе, к тому же такой тяжелый.

Гарри понял, что он намекает на правление Кэрроу.

Драко вздохнул:

— Ну, это мне ни к чему.

Подняв подбородок, Ник с достоинством ответил:

— Я лишь сделал то, о чем меня попросили, а именно — задал вопрос. Прошу прощения, если не оказался вам полезным.

— Все равно спасибо, Ник, — поблагодарил его Гарри.

— А теперь, если вы позволите, мне пора. Я спешу на неофициальный банкет: мы будем нюхать ветчину. Барон две недели ждал, пока она заплесневеет, — развернувшись, Ник просочился сквозь стену и исчез.

Гарри уставился ему вслед. Он все еще кипел от обвинений Драко, но в глубине души понимал, что по-настоящему его разозлило совсем другое.

Но прежде, чем он успел хоть что-то сказать, Драко развернулся и пошел к себе.


	8. Chapter 8

Рон и Гермиона определенно подозревали, что с Гарри что-то не так, но, скорее всего, объясняли это тем, что он был на могиле родителей. О ссоре с Малфоем они не имели ни малейшего представления. Гарри до сих пор не мог поверить, что Малфой действительно бросил ему в лицо все эти обвинения, и даже не возражал против того, что он снова стал его игнорировать. Не хотелось иметь дело с таким кретином.

За завтраком в зал влетели совы, и Гермиона, отставив чашку чая, поймала свежий выпуск «Ежедневного пророка».

— Обожаю утреннюю прессу, — довольно сообщила она.

Гарри тоже нравилось следить за новостями. Обычно он читал «Пророк» каждое утро, но в последнее время было не до того.

Он ткнул вилкой в сардельку. Сразу после завтрака он намеревался пойти в зал для силовых тренировок и тягать железо, пока не выбьется из сил.

Гермиона ахнула.

— Что такое? — спросил Гарри.

Она уставилась на него, вытаращив глаза. Пальцы нервно сжимали газету.

— Гарри…

Рон отложил вилку.

— Да чего там?

— О, Гарри, — Гермиона покачала головой. — О чем ты только думал?

Теперь точно нужно было узнать, в чем дело.

— Покажи.

Что там могло быть? Вроде в последнее время он не делал ничего такого, что могло бы привлечь внимание прессы. Разве что слетал в Годрикову впадину, но папарацци там не было…

О нет.

Прямо перед тем, как ведьма схватила его за рукав, краем глаза он, кажется, заметил вспышку — как раз тогда, когда он…

Гермиона показала ему разворот «Пророка». Две третьих страницы занимало гигантское фото, на котором он шел по главной улице Годриковой впадины. И держал за руку Драко.

Нетвердыми руками он взял у Гермионы газету. Заголовок был уничижительным:

«СПАСИТЕЛЬ МАГИЧЕСКОГО МИРА ПРЕДАЕТ НАС ВСЕХ: ПОТТЕР ВСТРЕЧАЕТСЯ С ДРАКО МАЛФОЕМ — ОСУЖДЕННЫМ ПОЖИРАТЕЛЕМ СМЕРТИ»

О, Мерлин, на фото Гарри выглядел просто одуревшим от страсти. Он и не знал, что так робко улыбается Малфою. Лицо у Гарри покраснело от мороза, но можно было подумать, что он залился краской, держа за руку объект своего обожания. Малфой, глядевший прямо в камеру, выглядел таким же влюбленным. Как ни странно, они хорошо смотрелись вместе. Немного необычно, но все же очень подходили друг другу.

Чувствуя, как живот завязывается узлом, Гарри прочел текст, размещенный под фото.

«Поздно вечером в Годриковой впадине был замечен Гарри Поттер в компании не кого иного, как Драко Малфоя, осужденного Пожирателя Смерти. Молодые люди держались за руки, а неизвестный источник сообщил, что видел, как они целовались на кладбище при церкви св. Иеронима.

Драко Малфой — единственный сын и наследник Люциуса Малфоя, правой руки Волан-де-Морта. В прошлом месяце досрочное освобождение Люциуса Малфоя из Азкабана породило неоднозначную общественную реакцию. Были поставлены вопросы об основаниях такого освобождения. Можно ли предположить, что к этому делу приложил руку Поттер? Учитывая их связь с Малфоем-младшим, предположение выглядит вполне реалистичным. В таком случае Драко Малфой, должно быть, успел понять, как выгодно быть бойфрендом знаменитости.

Малфои — одна из старейших чистокровных семей в Англии. Их род восходит к Арману Малфою, соратнику Вильгельма Завоевателя…»

Статья продолжалась на пятой странице, но Гарри хватило и этого. Он положил газету на стол, и ее незамедлительно схватил Рон.

В Большом Зале все постепенно замолкали — слышались только приглушенные перешептывания. На Гарри смотрели и студенты, и преподаватели. Многие держали в руках газету и передавали ее соседям, когда те спрашивали, что случилось.

Тут на другом конце стола восьмикурсников послышался громкий хлопок, и Гарри ошеломленно повернулся на звук.

Перед лицом Малфоя возник огненно-красный конверт, который тут же распрямился и сложился заново — уже в форме бумажного рта. Малфой попытался от него отмахнуться, но рот не отставал. И это было не обычное письмо — присмотревшись, Гарри узнал Вопиллер.

Рот распахнулся, и оттуда полились самые желчные ругательства, которые Гарри только приходилось слышать. Разъяренный голос прокричал Малфою, что он не смеет встречаться с Избранным и что он наверняка применил любовное зелье, а затем принялся оскорблять его на все лады.

Не успел он замолчать, как в Большой зал влетело еще с дюжину сов — к лапке каждой из них было привязано не меньше шести красных конвертов. И все они устремились к Малфою. Один за другим они начали орать на него, перебивая друг друга и все остальные звуки.

Нахмурившись, Малфой вскочил из-за стола и пошел к выходу. Вопиллеры последовали за ним.

Гарри тоже поднялся и вышел, не обращая внимания на то, что его звали со всех сторон. Хорошо хоть по крику было слышно, в каком направлении искать Малфоя: перескакивая через ступеньки, он выбежал на улицу и, оказавшись на достаточном расстоянии от замка, направил на Вопиллеры палочку, оставляя от них только струйку дыма.

Когда вопли наконец затихли, в воздухе повисла зловещая тишина.

Заметив Гарри, Малфой рявкнул:

— Держись от меня подальше! — и быстрым шагом направился в сторону квиддичного поля.

— Драко! Драко, постой! — Гарри кинулся за ним.

Они дошли до самой середины поля, покрытого желтой пожухлой травой, и только тогда Малфой — кулаки сжаты, верхняя губа презрительно приподнята — повернулся.

— Я поверить не могу.

— Знаю, — Гарри осторожно шагнул вперед. — Это какое-то безумие. Надо было… вести себя осторожнее.

— Вообще не надо было туда летать.

Гарри молча это проглотил. Драко просто взбесился из-за Вопиллеров — любой бы на его месте взбесился. К тому же статья была на редкость омерзительной.

— То, что они написали, — полная хрень, — сказал Гарри. — Я знаю, что ты со мной не из-за моего имени.

Малфой недоверчиво на него посмотрел:

— По-твоему, я твой…?

— Нет! — Гарри не сразу понял, как прозвучали его слова. Он отошел от Драко на пару шагов. — Я просто хотел сказать… «со мной» — в том смысле, что…

Черт, да кого он обманывал? Он даже соврать нормально не мог — правда оставалась правдой и пиздец как его пугала. Особенно если учесть, кем был Драко и кем был он. Хоть и не хотелось это признавать, статья ударила по больному.

— Раньше я и подумать не мог, что захочу встречаться с парнем.

— Но сейчас ты хочешь? Со мной? — тихо спросил Драко.

Гарри не знал, что сказать. Он хотел Драко, хотел трогать его, целовать, постоянно быть рядом. Наверное, это и означало встречаться. И Гарри хотел встречаться не просто с парнем, а с Драко Малфоем, осужденным Пожирателем Смерти. Со всеми вытекающими последствиями.

Прежде, чем он успел ответить, к Драко подлетела еще одна сова.

Тот вздохнул:

— Если это снова Вопиллер…

Он принял у совы конверт — тот был не красным, как те, которые он получил раньше, а совершенно обычным, за исключением массивной сургучной печати. Увидев ее, Драко побледнел.

Дрожащими пальцами он разорвал конверт и вытащил письмо. По мере того, как он читал, его лицо омрачалось все больше и больше.

— Ну, хотя бы не Вопиллер, — сказал Гарри.

— Нет, — покачал головой Драко, — это намного хуже, — он сложил письмо и сунул его в карман. — Мне нужно идти.

— Куда?

Он обошел Гарри.

— Написать ответ.

Гарри тронул его за грудь, останавливая. От потерянного взгляда Малфоя просто опускались руки.

— Не сейчас, Поттер.

Он выглядел таким подавленным, что Гарри ничего не оставалось, кроме как дать ему пройти.

***

— Гермиона, — сказал Гарри, отводя ее в тихий уголок гостиной. — Надо поговорить.

Она сочувственно на него посмотрела.

— Конечно, Гарри. Это насчет той статьи, да? — они сели на кресла неподалеку от камина, где никто не мог их слышать.

— В том числе. Но больше насчет Малфоя.

— Я уже поняла, что между вами… что-то происходит.

Особым сюрпризом это не стало.

— Думаю, все уже поняли, — вздохнул Гарри и, усмехнувшись, добавил: — Ну, теперь-то уж точно.

— Если так, то какая разница, что написано в газете? Хочешь быть с Малфоем — привыкай.

— Им всем просто нечем заняться, — буркнул Гарри. — За пару галлеонов эти папарацци на все готовы.

— Нравится тебе или нет, это твоя жизнь.

— Думаешь, я еще не понял?

— Тогда чему ты удивляешься? Твоя личная жизнь — это достояние общественности. И если это Малфой, что ж, — Гермиона усмехнулась, — думаю, ему это даже понравится.

Гарри фыркнул. Гермиона была, как всегда, права. При мысли о Драко в груди потеплело.

— Может, ему и понравилось бы преклонение, но критика Драко не по душе. Сегодня ему пришлось нелегко.

— Понимаю, все эти Вопиллеры… Но твоему избраннику придется с этим смириться.

Гарри опустил плечи:

— Не просто избраннику, а Малфою. Люди не хотят меня с ним видеть. Конечно, мне плевать, просто… ты же не думаешь, что я их предал?

Гермиона поджала губы.

— Ни в коем случае. Но некоторые могут со мной не согласиться. Особенно те, кто потерял на войне близких, или те, кого пытали Пожиратели.

Гарри удрученно кивнул.

— Но они его совсем не знают!

— Знаешь, Гарри, — вкрадчиво сказала Гермиона, — ты ведь даже не пытался отрицать, что вы встречаетесь.

Гарри покраснел и отвернулся.

— Да как мы можем встречаться, когда мы даже на свидание ни разу не ходили?

— Но ты бы хотел?

Против воли Гарри улыбнулся.

— И ты переживаешь, что люди его не знают, — мне кажется, это так мило.

— Но они правда его не знают! Он старается кое-что сделать для одной семьи. Этой девочки, Матильды Уэзерстафф. Он хочет найти ее тело — стал бы он это делать, если бы ему было все равно? Но Драко это важно, он чувствует, что должен ее найти.

— И как, удается?

— Пока нет. Если честно, из-за нее мы вчера и поссорились, — Гарри тяжело вздохнул. — Он считает, что я все делаю за него или что-то такое. По-моему, он кретин.

— Он не хочет, чтобы ты ему помогал?

— Типа того. Решил сделать все сам, что-то себе доказать… Да пожалуйста! Просто не нужно на меня срываться. Что-то он не возражал против моей помощи, когда я предложил ему Карту Мародеров.

Гермиона вздернула бровь:

— Карту? Точно, как я сама не догадалась!

— Толку от нее немного, — покачал головой Гарри. — Она просто показывает призрак Матильды — тот, который живет в Восточном крыле. Но трупы там не отражаются.

— Думаю, я могла бы ее изменить, — задумчиво пробормотала Гермиона. — Если бы я разобралась, как она устроена, почитала бы пару книг…

— Нет, — перебил ее Гарри. — Малфой хотел сделать то же самое, но я ему отказал.

— Почему? — нахмурилась Гермиона.

— Это карта моего отца! И Сириуса, и Ремуса. У меня не так много от них осталось. Не хочу рисковать.

— Понимаю, — Гермиона разочарованно нахмурилась. — Но ты ведь делаешь это не просто так, а чтобы вернуть тело девочки ее семье. К тому же, тогда душа Матильды успокоится, и, может быть, исчезнет ее призрак.

Гарри тяжело вздохнул. Карта Мародеров была для него святыней. Больно было даже думать о том, что она может быть уничтожена или безвозвратно испорчена. Но в словах Гермионы был смысл.

Гарри подумал об отце, Сириусе, Ремусе. Представил как они, еще подростки, придумывали эту карту — шутки ради, из озорства. Гарри улыбнулся, чувствуя, как в горле встает комок. Каждый из них был истинным гриффиндорцем — сильным и отважным. Каждый из них погиб в борьбе с Волан-де-Мортом.

Они бы захотели найти Матильду. В очередной раз утереть Волан-де-Морту нос. Сделать то, что нужно было сделать. Гарри почти слышал Сириуса, который смеялся и говорил ему не беспокоиться о такой ерунде. Они всегда будут рядом с Гарри и без этого куска пергамента.

Гарри вздохнул: оставалось лишь надеяться, что они все-таки ее не испортят.

***

Поднявшись в спальню, чтобы забрать карту, Гарри нашел точку с именем Драко — она указывала, что он был в библиотеке.

Драко и впрямь обнаружился там — сидя спиной ко входу, в дальнем углу, отдельно ото всех, он яростно что-то писал. Подойдя, Гарри увидел на столе несколько скомканных листков бумаги.

Гарри пододвинул себе стул — от неожиданности Драко чуть не подпрыгнул на месте — и сел рядом.

— Поттер, что ты…

— Хочу кое-что тебе отдать, — Гарри вытащил из кармана карту.

Драко посмотрел на него. Его губы приоткрылись, но Гарри не дал ему заговорить.

— Я не пытаюсь сделать все за тебя, — быстро сказал он. — Думаю, это довольно идиотское обвинение, но я понимаю, почему ты разозлился. Тебе важно найти Матильду самому, — Гарри положил карту на стол и пододвинул ее к Драко. — Бери. Можешь изменять ее как хочешь. Мой отец был бы рад узнать, что она оказалась полезной.

Некоторое время Драко молча буравил его взглядом.

— Гермиона предлагает помощь, — добавил Гарри.

— В смысле, ты ее заставил?

— Ну, долго уговаривать ее не пришлось. Поверь, Гермионе нравятся такие штуки. Отличная возможность исследовать новые заклинания и все такое. Она обожает Теорию Магии.

— Мне тоже она нравится. Думаю, я хотел бы стать ликвидатором заклятий.

— Правда? — улыбнулся Гарри. — Уверен, у тебя отлично получится.

Драко, польщенный и смутившийся одновременно, опустил взгляд.

— Надеюсь.

— Я бы тоже стал ликвидатором, если бы уже не решил пойти в авроры.

— Ты создан, чтобы стать аврором, Поттер. Тебе жизненно необходимо выслеживать какого-нибудь злодея.

Гарри усмехнулся.

— К тому же, — Драко глянул на него из-под ресниц, — тебе определенно нравится спасать людей.

От немого предложения в его взгляде Гарри обдало жаром.

— Может быть, — тихо ответил он, — мне нравится спасать только тебя.

— И тебе пора прекратить это делать, придурок.

— С чего бы это? — рука Гарри скользнула Драко на бедро.

Драко быстро на него посмотрел.

— Я пишу матери, — он кивнул на стол, заваленный бумагами.

— То письмо…

— Было от нее. Как можно догадаться, она прочитала статью, — Драко тяжело сглотнул, — и ей это не понравилось.

— Это не ее дело, — нахмурился Гарри.

Драко поджал губы:

— Она хочет мне только добра. И вполне естественно, что она беспокоится.

Гарри еле сдержался, чтобы не закатить глаза.

— И что ее не устраивает?

— Она не хочет, чтобы я выставлял себя на посмешище!

Гарри старался не показывать своего раздражения.

— Твои родители не могут тебя контролировать, Драко. Ты им не принадлежишь.

Драко прищурился:

— Да ладно? Кому же я тогда принадлежу?

Гарри собирался ответить «никому», но слова застряли в горле. На самом деле он хотел сказать совсем другое, но не был уверен, что может это сделать.

— Мне?

— Ты спрашиваешь или утверждаешь, Поттер? — фыркнул Драко.

— А в каком случае ты согласишься?

Пока он ждал ответа, сердце билось как бешеное. Вспомнив, что его рука так и лежала на бедре Драко, Гарри едва заметно его сжал.

Глаза у Драко потемнели, а сам он наклонился к Гарри:

— Помнишь, ты как-то написал, что хочешь… — его губы сложились в порочную ухмылку, — хочешь поцеловать меня… не в губы?

Твою мать. Перед глазами тут же встала картинка, а член потяжелел. Конечно, он помнил. Сколько раз он дрочил, представляя себе то самое, на что сейчас намекнул Драко. Все остальные мысли тут же вылетели из головы.

— Помню, — севшим голосом ответил Гарри.

Усмехнувшись, Драко заговорил еще тише:

— Может, покажешь, кому я принадлежу на самом деле?

Гарри подумал, что это очень, очень хорошая идея. К паху немедленно прилила кровь, и он пожалел, что не может трахнуть Драко прямо на этом столе.

— Куда бы нам пойти? — Гарри быстро прикинул, наверху ли сейчас Рон. — У тебя свободно?

— По воскресеньям Блейз отсыпается, так что это не вариант. К тому же не хочу проходить через гостиную. Не после всей этой утренней херни.

В гостиной и правда могло быть людно, а значит, все будут совать нос не в свое дело. Гарри не сомневался, что утренние новости успели разлететься по всей школе. На них с Драко будут коситься, перешептываться у них за спиной. Гарри уже бывал в подобных ситуациях и знал, как это неприятно, поэтому тоже не хотел никого видеть.

— Я знаю одно место, — подумав, сказал он.

Второй раз за день они пошли к квиддичному полю. Невыносимо было идти рядом с Драко, зная, что они собираются сделать. По дороге Гарри ни разу на него не посмотрел, но чувствовал, как накаляется между ними воздух.

Когда они дошли до раздевалок, Гарри провел его в зал для силовых тренировок.

— Обычно я здесь ото всех прячусь, — объяснил Гарри, наблюдая за тем, как Драко проводит рукой по стойке с гирями.

— Мы здесь занимались, — выдохнул Драко. — Еще со слизеринской сборной. Кажется, это было так давно.

— Несколько лет назад.

Драко окинул Гарри пристальным взглядом — ностальгия в его глазах сменилась желанием:

— Что ж, с тех пор мы выросли.

— А ты все такой же ублюдок, — пожав плечами, Гарри подошел ближе и обнял Драко за талию.

Драко хотел было ответить, но Гарри заткнул его поцелуем. Рвано выдохнув, Драко прижался ближе и скользнул языком в его рот. Не отрываясь от Драко, Гарри подтолкнул его к низкой скамейке.

Скользнув руками по бокам Драко, Гарри нащупал ширинку его джинсов и дернул молнию вниз. Затем он опустился на колени, стягивая джинсы на бедра, вынуждая Драко сесть на скамейку и позволить ему окончательно их снять.

От вида полуодетого Драко — облегающая футболка, распахнутая толстовка и боксеры, которые заметно натянулись в паху, — Гарри завелся еще больше. Расстегнув свои джинсы, он вытащил член и со стоном пару раз толкнулся в кулак. У него уже наполовину стоял, и с каждой секундой возбуждение только нарастало.

Драко не отрывал взгляда от его члена.

— Занимался этим раньше, а, Поттер?

— Нет, — Гарри не понял, говорил ли Драко об анальном сексе или о римминге, но ответ в любом случае был отрицательным.

— Хочешь сказать, я буду у тебя первым?

Гарри весь застыл:

— Ну, извини, если разочаровал.

— Нет, Поттер, ты не понял, — глаза Драко потемнели от похоти. — Это же охуеть как круто.

— О, — Гарри облегченно выдохнул. — А ты?

— Спрашиваешь, — протянул Драко.

Одна мысль о том, что его касались другие люди, привела Гарри в бешенство. Сам-то он даже не целовался с другими парнями. Вряд ли у него что-то выйдет — во всяком случае, не так хорошо, чтобы Драко впечатлился, раз у него уже был опыт.

Но это его даже подстегнуло. Хотелось выложиться на полную, доставить Драко удовольствие всеми возможными способами.

Гарри провел рукой по резинке боксеров, по мягкой коже живота, по ведущей вниз дорожке светлых волос и поднял взгляд на Драко:

— Покажешь, как это делается?

— О, с удовольствием, — тихо застонал тот.

— Что ж, — сказал Гарри, — думаю, это стоит снять, — и потянул вниз его боксеры.

— Неплохо для новичка, — Драко приподнял бедра, чтобы Гарри было удобнее, и скинул на пол толстовку.

Член Драко, длинный и розоватый, почти касался лица Гарри. Но как бы ни хотелось прикоснуться к нему языком, он помнил, что должен сделать кое-что другое.

— А теперь, — предложил он, — возможно, тебе следует прилечь.

— Ладно… или я могу повернуться, — голос Драко слегка сбился. — Можно и так, и так. Как тебе больше нравится?

Гарри представил оба варианта — и каждый показался ему заманчивее другого. Но у второго было одно неоспоримое преимущество, при мысли о котором его член заинтересованно дернулся.

— Повернись, — хрипло попросил он.

Слегка покраснев, Драко ухмыльнулся и встал. Повернувшись, он лег на живот и подтянул левую ногу вбок.

Гарри тоже встал и подошел к тому концу скамейки, с которого видна была задница Драко.

— Блять, — выдохнул он.

Опустившись на одно колено, чтобы получше все рассмотреть, Гарри обеими руками схватил Драко за бедра.

Тот придвинулся ближе, так, что его задница почти свисала со скамейки, яйца лежали на самом краю, а член оказался зажат между доской и животом.

Руки Гарри скользнули к ягодицам Драко, раздвигая их.

— Блять, — повторил он, уставившись на розовую дырку. Теперь член стоял полностью. Хотелось войти в Драко, трахнуть его. Желание туманило мозг, не верилось, что все происходило на самом деле, — до этого гейский секс Гарри видел только в порножурналах. И если картинки неплохо его заводили, то Драко хотелось до дрожи в коленях.

— Нравится? — спросил Драко, поворачиваясь и слегка выгибая спину.

— Пиздец как сильно.

Когда Гарри дотронулся до его входа, Драко задрожал. Дырка была маленькой и сморщенной, и от прикосновений Гарри мышцы тут же напряглись.

Гарри только один раз вставлял в себя палец — получилось не особо удачно. Он не нашел нужный угол и вошел чересчур глубоко — жжение, несмотря на то что он смочил себя слюной и смазкой, было слишком сильным. Но просто потирать свой вход во время дрочки ему нравилось.

Наклонившись ближе, он сплюнул и размазал слюну между ягодиц Драко.

Тот застонал:

— А-ах, это… это…

— Неплохо? — с надеждой уточнил Гарри.

— …мучительно.

Гарри улыбнулся. Интересно, Драко будет приятно, если он…

Убрав палец, он наклонился совсем близко и несильно лизнул. Ободренный стоном Драко, он сделал так еще раз, и еще один — не успев опомниться, он уже раздвинул ягодицы и вылизывал его дырку.

Оказалось даже лучше, чем он думал. Звуки, которые издавал Драко, были очень приятными. И Гарри нравилось смотреть, как Драко корчится от нетерпения и старается потереться членом о скамейку.

Гарри прижался к нему плотнее и поцеловал маленькое отверстие, слегка посасывая его края.

Драко задрожал.

— Трахни меня, — задыхаясь, сказал он. — Просто трахни меня, пожалуйста.

Гарри усмехнулся, заменяя язык пальцами — дразня, он касался Драко лишь самыми кончиками:

— Уже просишь?

— Я уже умоляю, Поттер.

Пах Гарри обдало жаром.

— Твою мать, повтори, — он вставил один палец, наслаждаясь тем, как крепко его сжало колечко мышц. А если бы на его месте был член… Гарри прикрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул.

— Пожалуйста, — полузадушенным голосом сказал Драко, — пожалуйста, выеби меня.

— Хочешь сказать, тебе нужно больше? — Гарри просунул палец до конца. Несмотря на то, что он смочил его слюной, наверное, стоило применить Лубрикус.

— Да, — согласился Драко, — я хочу больше… Сильнее.

Вынув палец, чтобы взять палочку, Гарри произнес заклинание смазки и снова коснулся Драко — тот застонал от ощущения прохладной влажности.

— Давай сразу два, — приказал он.

Гарри подчинился, добавляя к указательному пальцу средний, разрабатывая его проход. Драко был таким тугим, что, казалось, член туда просто не войдет. И все равно дырка Драко, тесно обхватившая его пальцы, выглядела невыразимо притягательной.

Вытащив пальцы, он провел влажной от смазки рукой по своему члену и скользнул головкой по проходу Драко.

Стиснув зубы, тот сильнее вцепился в края скамейки.

— Готов? — спросил Гарри.

Драко кивнул.

Глубоко вдохнув, сдерживаясь изо всех сил, Гарри начал плавно входить.

— Я не стеклянный, Поттер! Давай уже.

Гарри усмехнулся:

— Уверен, Малфой?

— Просто выеби меня, — умоляюще выдохнул он.

— Ну, как скажешь.

Гарри толкнулся сильнее — Драко ахнул, костяшки его пальцев побелели от напряжения, но Гарри не остановился до тех пор, пока не вошел полностью. Мышцы Драко тут же сжались вокруг члена — Гарри почувствовал, что его повело. Черт, как же было приятно.

— Двигайся, — проскулил Драко. — Я хочу…

— Чего ты хочешь? Скажи, — Гарри прижался теснее.

— Хочу еще.

Со стоном он вышел, чтобы тут же вернуться обратно:

— Вот так?

— Да. Сильнее!

Настойчивость Драко была невъебенно горячей. Он хотел больше? Да без проблем!

Зашипев от наслаждения, Гарри сделал еще пару размеренных толчков. Тело словно горело от желания.

Драко прогнулся в спине.

— Нравится, когда тебя трахают? — сквозь зубы спросил его Гарри. — Вижу, блять, что нравится.

— О, да. Мерлин, мне очень нравится!

Ноги начинали уставать, и Гарри понял, что под таким углом он долго не продержится. Пришлось опереться одной рукой на скамейку и практически лечь на Драко. Свободной рукой Гарри хотел взять его за бедра, но так было невозможно сохранить равновесие. Облокотившись на скамейку по обе стороны от Драко, Гарри прижался грудью к его спине.

Интимность позы стала последней каплей — Гарри больше не мог сдерживаться. Он хотел не просто трахнуть Драко. Он хотел обладать им. Хотел, чтобы Драко ему принадлежал.

В такой позиции Гарри мог входить жестче и глубже, вбиваясь в Драко изо всех сил.

— Ты мой, Драко, — между толчками, прикрыв глаза, выдохнул он.

Драко тяжело дышал и хныкал.

— Скажи это.

Задыхаясь, Драко повторил:

— Я твой. Только твой, Поттер.

— Гарри. Давай, скажи это.

Гарри толкнулся в него с новой силой, и Драко выкрикнул:

— Я твой, Гарри!

— Повтори, — застонал Гарри.

— Твой, Гарри, — выдохнул Драко, — только твой.

Скоро Гарри понял, что он уже на грани. Когда его накрыло волной оргазма, в ушах все еще звучали слова Драко.

Мышцы Драко обхватили Гарри еще теснее, и он тоже кончил.

Несколько минут, пока не восстановилось дыхание, они лежали, не двигаясь. На разгоряченной коже Драко выступил пот, и Гарри приподнялся, чтобы он немного остыл. Случайно проведя членом по его заднице, Гарри зашипел от остроты ощущения.

— Что ты со мной делаешь, Поттер? — вздохнул Драко, перекатываясь на бок. — Посмотри, во что я превратился.

Гарри засмеялся, не зная, говорит ли Драко о своей жизни в целом или о том, что из его задницы подтекает сперма. К слову, последнее, как обнаружил Гарри, выглядело невероятно горячо.

— А как же «Гарри»?

Драко оглянулся — на раскрасневшемся лице появилась ухмылка:

— Ты воспользовался мной в минуту слабости.

Гарри снова засмеялся, подумав, что готов делать это каждый день, пока Драко сам не начнет звать его по имени.

Наложив на себя Очищающие, они стали одеваться: Драко натянул брюки, а Гарри просто застегнул ширинку.

Вслед за Драко Гарри вышел на воздух, в освежающую осеннюю прохладу.

Когда они направились к замку, он взял Драко за руку, но тот отстранился:

— Ты что делаешь?

— Мне все равно, пусть видят.

В самом деле, неужели это было так важно? И статья, начинал понимать Гарри, тоже ничего не изменила. Он хотел быть с Драко и хотел, чтобы все это знали.

— Мне правда плевать, пусть думают, что хотят. Зачем скрывать, что мы встречаемся?

Драко поджал губы, на скулах выступил румянец. Он не ответил, только потерянно смотрел на Гарри.

Гарри подошел ближе, чувствуя, как неистово бьется сердце:

— Ведь мы же встречаемся… да?

Драко молчал, и сердце Гарри сжалось от нехорошего предчувствия.

После того, что между ними было, он бы не вынес, если бы Драко сказал, что не хочет быть его парнем. Что это было несерьезно, что им пора остановиться или любую другую дежурную фразу.

Потому что слова Гарри о том, что он хочет, чтобы Драко принадлежал только ему, были правдой.

Но ответа так и не последовало, поэтому Гарри повернулся и пошел обратно в замок.


	9. Chapter 9

Следующие несколько недель Гермиона помогала Драко разбираться с устройством Карты Мародеров. Они на удивление хорошо сработались: склонившись над пожелтевшим пергаментом и делясь друг с другом идеями, Драко и Гермиона проводили вечера в гостиной и библиотеке. Они перечитали все книги и эссе по отслеживающим чарам и теории магических карт, иногда засиживаясь допоздна — однажды за завтраком Гермиона, отчаянно зевая, намазала клубничным джемом яичницу.

Гарри старался не обращать на них внимание и не раздражаться, но получалось плохо. Слава Мерлину, Рон всегда был готов его отвлечь. Пока Драко и Гермиона работали над картой, они с Роном играли в квиддич, болтали с Биллом, а один раз даже помогали Невиллу и Гойлу подготовить теплицы профессора Спраут к зиме.

Рон не задавал лишних вопросов, за что Гарри был весьма ему благодарен. Он упорно подавлял свои чувства, надеясь, что рано или поздно они исчезнут. Наверное, это было не очень правильно, но хрена с два Гарри собирался делиться всем этим дерьмом с друзьями.

За день до рождественских каникул карта все еще оставалась в первозданном виде, и Гермиона стала заговаривать о том, что им придется прерваться на неделю.

— Не могу понять, как они это сделали, — пожаловалась она, имея в виду Мародеров. — Честное слово, мы с Малфоем перепробовали все, что можно.

— Может, у Джорджа получится, — задумчиво ответил Рон. — Надо показать ему карту. Они с Фредом хорошо в таком разбирались.

— Отличная идея, — поддержала его Гермиона.

Гарри с Роном собирали чемоданы на завтрашний поезд. Гермиона сидела на кровати Рона.

— А где сейчас карта? — спросил Рон.

— У Малфоя, — Гермиона быстро посмотрела на Гарри. — Я сказала ему, что, может быть, Гарри захочет взять ее с собой на каникулы…

— Мне она не нужна, — Гарри сунул в чемодан пару носков. — Пусть развлекается.

Не успел он договорить, дверь распахнулась и на пороге появился Драко, держащий развернутую карту. Увидев Гарри, он замер.

Светлые пряди были растрепаны, под глазами залегли темные круги — очевидно, в последнее время Драко спал меньше, чем нужно. Откашлявшись, он слегка отвернулся от Гарри и сказал Гермионе:

— У меня получилось.

Та подпрыгнула на кровати:

— Что?!

— Я все сделал. Точки теперь… другие.

— Дай посмотреть, — Гермиона подлетела к нему и выхватила карту. Посмотрев, она восхищенно ахнула.

Заинтересованный, Гарри подошел и заглянул ей через плечо.

Карта совсем не изменилась, все так же изображая замок и прилегающие территории. Только точек стало меньше, и теперь они не двигались.

Обычно они постоянно перемещались туда-сюда, создавая иллюзию, что в карте тоже таится жизнь, но сейчас все словно замерло.

Карта казалась опустевшей. В замке точек было немного, зато подвалы ими просто кишели. С краю от Запретного леса располагалось сразу три — одна рядом с другой. Точки были разбросаны и по самому лесу, отмечая волшебников, погибших после встречи с его обитателями. В уголке карты точки были расположены особенно тесно — наверняка раньше там было кладбище. Гарри мысленно прикинул, сколько же прошло с того времени, если от надгробных плит не осталось и следа. Он даже не знал, что в Хогвартсе были могилы.

Кроме одной.

Гарри перевел взгляд на Черное озеро, где виднелась одинокая точка.

— Альбус Дамблдор, — прочитал он и посмотрел на Драко, впервые за несколько недель к нему обращаясь: — Как ты это сделал?

Драко посмотрел на него в ответ:

— Проверил расчеты Грейнджер.

— Ты про то, что я говорила вчера?

Драко кивнул:

— Ты была права насчет отслеживающих чар. Их можно изменить, если держать палочку под определенным углом.

— Но когда я пыталась, то…

— Нужно было использовать более мощное заклинание.

Гермиона восхищенно ахнула:

— Поверить не могу. Это просто невероятно!

— Так ты нашел ее тело? — спросил Рон.

Гарри и Гермиона повернулись к Драко. Тот плотно сжал губы.

— Да.

***

Точка с подписью «Матильда Уэзерстафф» оказалась на седьмом этаже, в комнате, казалось, существовавшей отдельно от всего замка. Гарри сразу понял, что это за комната. Все они поняли. Драко взял карту, и они молча поднялись по лестницам.

Дойдя до стены, в которой обычно появлялась Выручай-Комната, они остановились. Сначала ничего не происходило, но, так как все представляли примерно одно и то же, через пару секунд они увидели приглашающе приоткрытую дверь.

Гарри подошел к двери первым — Гермиона и Рон последовали за ним, но Драко остался на месте.

Расширившимися глазами он смотрел на комнату сквозь щель. Пальцы, сжимавшие карту, подрагивали.

— Вы понимаете, что это значит, да? — глухо спросил он.

Гермиона быстро подошла и положила руку ему на спину:

— Все хорошо, Драко.

— Ничего хорошего. Она была здесь, когда… — голос Драко сорвался. На секунду он прикрыл глаза. — Я знаю, как она умерла, — он повернулся к Гарри. — Помнишь, как Почти Безголовый Ник сказал, что она любила гулять по седьмому этажу? Как мы сразу не поняли!

Гарри застыл от ужаса. От непереносимой грусти в горле встал комок.

— Матильда любила прятаться в Выручай-комнате, — начал он. — В день битвы она была напугана, поэтому пришла сюда. Вот почему ее не эвакуировали вместе с остальными первокурсниками. Она была здесь и не знала, что нужно уходить. Наверное, — тихо добавил Гарри, — она оставалась в комнате до тех пор, пока Крэбб не вызвал Адское Пламя.

Гермиона зажала себе рот рукой. Рон побледнел.

Был только один способ узнать наверняка. Гарри медленно распахнул дверь.

Тут же запахло гарью. Гарри шагнул вперед — от его шагов поднялось облако пепла — и применил «Люмос».

— Не пользуйтесь другими заклинаниями, — сказал он остальным. — Можно потревожить остатки Адского Пламени.

Все-таки уроки Билла не прошли даром.

Пока они перешагивали через обломки валунов, в комнате царила зловещая тишина. Горы пепла поглощали любые звуки, засасывали их как в черную дыру. Атмосфера была мрачной, как на кладбище.

На фоне обуглившихся стен Драко казался еще бледнее, чем раньше, — как будто он и сам был призраком. Гарри было больно на него смотреть. Думал ли Драко о Крэббе? На похоронах Крэбба у него было похожее выражение лица — растерянное и испуганное, как будто он не до конца понял, что произошло. Гарри хотел подойти к нему, взять за руку и прошептать, что все наладится. Но сердце болезненно сжалось при мысли, что в его поддержке не нуждаются. У Гарри не было права его утешать, ведь Драко ему не принадлежал — хотя несколько недель назад он утверждал совсем иное.

Гарри ненавидел Драко за то, что тот заставлял его чувствовать все это, и ненавидел себя за то, что в него влюбился.

И вдруг Гарри озарило: он любил Драко.

Он смотрел, как Драко — серые глаза тревожно распахнуты — входил в комнату, которая принесла ему столько горя, в которой погибла маленькая девочка. Драко не знал Матильду, но ее история убивала его изнутри. И Гарри его любил. Сильно и отчаянно. Он никогда так никого не любил, и так легко это понял, что задумался: может, он любил Драко и раньше, просто не понимал этого?

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Гарри, стараясь не выдать своих эмоций.

Драко с грустью на него посмотрел, едва заметно кивая. Сверившись с картой, он показал на развилку между грудами обломков.

— Это где-то здесь.

Пройдя несколько ярдов, он остановился.

— Ты про что? — не понял Гарри.

— Здесь должно быть тело Матильды, — не поднимая глаз, сглотнул Драко.

— Обычный огонь оставляет кости и зубы, но Адское Пламя сжигает и их, — объяснила Гермиона.

— То есть, — медленно произнес Рон, — ее тело — это просто… вот? — он показал на горстку пепла, лежащую на полу.

Они долго смотрели на то, что осталось от Матильды. Гробовая тишина давила на уши. Нарушила ее Гермиона — шмыгнув носом, она смахнула слезы рукавом.

— Что ж, — вздохнул Драко, — надо вернуть ее родителям.

Он достал из кармана мантии маленькую стеклянную банку. Опустившись на колени, Драко набрал полную пригоршню пепла и ссыпал внутрь, затем еще раз и еще, пока банка не наполнилась доверху, и закрыл ее крышкой.

Гермиона вытащила палочку:

— Дай я тебя почищу, — сказала она, указывая на его ладони.

— Нет, — Драко убрал банку обратно в карман. — У меня уже давно грязные руки. Еще пара минут ничего не изменит. К тому же я не закончил.

Из другого кармана он достал еще одну банку.

— Крэбб стоял здесь, — Драко вернулся ко входу. — Я точно помню.

Да, именно здесь Крэбба и поглотил огонь. На всякий случай посмотрев на карту, Драко наполнил и эту банку.

— Для его матери, — объяснил он. — Пусть хотя бы часть Крэбба вернется домой.

Когда они выходили из комнаты, Гарри знал, что больше никогда не вернется. Не вернется туда, где Матильда Уэзерстафф и Винсент Крэбб, смешавшись с сажей и пеплом, обрели последний покой. Когда они закрывали дверь в Выручай-Комнату, Гарри загадал желание: пусть она скрывает то, что должно быть скрыто, и больше никому не открывает своих тайн.

***

Когда они возвращались, Гермиона остановилась у гобелена, ведущего в гостиную:

— Вы только посмотрите!

Гарри уставился на красочное изображение:

— Кто-то заменил гобелен?

— Нет! — возразила Гермиона. — Он… он сам поменялся.

Огромная вышивка, на которой некогда были изображены виноградные лозы, усыпанные шипами, преобразилась. На ней появились цветы: алые и пунцовые розы, сплетаясь в затейливый узор, заслонили темный фон и шипы, оживляя мрачную картину.

— Магические гобелены то и дело меняются, — пожал плечами Драко.

Гарри, Рон и Гермиона разом на него посмотрели.

Он вздернул бровь:

— Да ладно, все это знают. По крайней мере, Уизли-то это должно быть известно.

— Похер мне на эти гобелены, — ответил Рон. — Как и на всю вышивку, шитье, вязанье и…

— Ладно-ладно, — перебила его Гермиона. — Но как это работает? Я читала об этом, когда… — она оборвала себя, украдкой кинув взгляд на Гарри, и виновато хихикнула: — Я умираю от любопытства!

— Я его спрошу, — сказал Гарри. — Наедине.

Драко озадаченно нахмурился.

Гобелен поднялся, пропуская Рона и Гермиону. Оглядываясь на Гарри, они зашли в гостиную.

— Про что ты хотел спросить? Как устроены гобелены?

Гарри почесал затылок, стараясь не обращать внимание на подскочивший пульс.

— Ну да, Гермиона не до конца с этим разобралась. И нам очень интересно.

— Вы трое такие странные, — Драко покачал головой и хотел уйти, но Гарри тронул его за локоть. Драко тут же напрягся.

— Вообще-то, — сказал Гарри, разворачивая его к себе лицом, — нас интересует только один гобелен.

— Ну, меня это не касается.

Гарри понимал, что держит руку Драко дольше необходимого, но отпускать ее не собирался.

— Как раз только тебя это и касается.

— Поттер, — Драко облизнул губы, — ты вообще о чем?

— На площади Гриммо, в доме Вальбурги Блэк есть гобелен с фамильным древом. Когда Блэки женятся или у них рождаются дети, на нем появляются новые портреты. Там был Сириус, пока не ушел из дома. Андромеда, сестра твоей матери, пока не вышла за маггла. И ты там тоже был, Драко… до этого лета.

Драко моргнул:

— Что?

— Тебя оттуда выжгли. Как и их.

На лице Драко отразилось понимание, его глаза слегка распахнулись.

— Значит, гобелен решил, что ты опорочил имя Блэков. Драко… что ты сделал?

— Поттер, я… — едва слышно ответил Драко, — не думаю, что тебе следует это знать.

— Но почему? — Гарри взял его за другой локоть, притягивая ближе. Это был их самый тесный физический контакт почти за месяц. От знакомого запаха одеколона Гарри стало так больно, как будто его ударили в живот. Возможно, задавая последний вопрос, он имел в виду вовсе не гобелен.

Нечестно было, что Драко избегал его последние несколько недель. Что Гарри приходилось приглядывать за ним издалека — на этот раз, в отличие от шестого курса, полностью осознавая природу своей одержимости.

— Ты снова меня отверг, — наконец сказал Гарри, не в силах убрать из голоса горечь. — Мне кажется, я заслуживаю узнать, почему.

Драко схватил Гарри за пояс, сжимая его футболку:

— Если все будет по-настоящему…

— Все уже по-настоящему, Драко, — перебил его Гарри. — Когда мы трахались, я сказал правду.

Драко замученно вздохнул:

— Я старался об этом не думать.

— Везет. Я думаю об этом каждую ночь.

Драко покачал головой:

— Все так…

— По-настоящему?

Губы Драко — эти его губы, с которых все началось, — тронула улыбка.

— Вообще-то я хотел сказать «стремительно», но твой вариант тоже подойдет, — Драко выдохнул. — Все по-настоящему, Поттер. Не знаю точно, за что меня выжгли с гобелена, но могу предположить… Возможно, этим летом у меня появились мысли, которые… — он усмехнулся, — которые можно было расценить как предательство рода.

— Какие мысли? — Гарри погладил руки Драко, наслаждаясь прикосновением — кто знает, предоставится ли ему еще такая возможность.

Значит, Гермиона была права: даже неподходящие мысли могли спровоцировать гобелен. Полный бред, но чего еще можно было ожидать от Блэков? Все знали, что они те еще психи.

— Если я скажу, обещай не пугаться.

Гарри мотнул головой:

— Не буду. Честное слово.

— Ладно. Как я уже сказал, точно я не знаю, но, возможно, это произошло потому… — Драко сглотнул. Следующую фразу он произнес тихо, едва шевеля губами: — Из-за того, что я люблю тебя.

Гарри уставился на него, не уверенный, что расслышал правильно. Потому что это не могло быть правдой.

— Прости… что ты сказал?

Драко стиснул челюсти:

— Ты меня слышал, Поттер.

— Нет, я не услышал. Не понял. Повтори.

— Я… я люблю тебя.

Хорошо, что Гарри за него держался, иначе рухнул бы на пол.

— Правда?

— Я люблю тебя всю свою жизнь, Поттер, — внезапно слова полились из Драко, будто он наконец смог сказать вслух то, в чем не смел признаться самому себе. — Но понял это только после Битвы. После Адского Пламени, если быть точным. Ты вернулся за мной и вытащил из огня. В сотый раз спас меня. И я подумал: «Я люблю его».

У Гарри в горле стоял комок. В коридоре — или даже во всем мире — больше не осталось воздуха.

— А потом, когда ты умер… — у Драко сорвался голос, — или что там произошло, часть меня тогда тоже умерла. И я понял, что все по-настоящему. Что я люблю Гарри Поттера. Нежелательное лицо номер один. Избранного. Хренова спасителя волшебного мира. И это стало началом конца.

— Драко, — Гарри обхватил его лицо ладонями.

— Я не могу любить Избранного.

— А я не могу любить бывшего Пожирателя Смерти.

Драко порывисто вздохнул:

— Ты и не любишь.

— Драко…

— Этого не может быть, — Драко снова покачал головой.

Сердце у Гарри билось как бешеное, но он все равно сказал — отчетливо и искренне:

— Я люблю тебя.

И поцеловал Драко — казалось, их губы не касались друг друга целую вечность. В животе снова трепыхнулись чертовы бабочки. Целовать Драко было так же приятно, как и в прошлые разы, только лучше. Казалось, тело Гарри снова наполнялось жизнью.

Когда они разорвали поцелуй, пальцы Гарри все еще гладили челюсть Драко.

Но ему все еще нужно было кое-что выяснить.

— Почему ты не захотел со мной встречаться? — требовательно спросил Гарри.

Драко нахмурился.

— Извини. Я думал, для тебя это просто секс. Что тебе нравится видеть меня на коленях, слышать, как я тебя благодарю, и все такое.

Несмотря на серьезность момента, тело Гарри прошила дрожь.

— Мне и правда это нравится, — с усмешкой признал он.

— Знаю, — ухмыльнулся Драко. — Возможно, мне тоже.

— Но ты для меня намного больше, чем просто секс.

Драко отвел руки Гарри от своего лица, на этот раз не отпуская их.

Расцветший гобелен приподнялся, и они вошли в гостиную.

Кажется, там собрался весь восьмой курс, и все тут же удивленно на них уставились. Поднявшиеся с дивана им навстречу Рон и Гермиона замерли, увидев их сцепленные руки. Глаза Гермионы озорно блеснули, она слегка улыбнулась. У Рона отвисла челюсть.

С соседнего дивана им подмигнул обнимающий Лаванду Забини. Панси и Миллисент переглянулись и захихикали. Невилл, кажется, проиграв пари, сунул Гойлу галлеон. Симус и Дин выглядели не менее ошеломленными, чем Рон. Даже Смит, который с того случая на поле прохладно относился к Гарри, поглядывал на них с интересом.

Подумав, что Драко еще не готов к всеобщему вниманию, и не желая его напугать, Гарри попробовал отнять у него руку. Но ничего не вышло: Драко сжимал ее как в тисках.

Повернувшись к Драко, Гарри увидел, как он ухмыляется. От вида его сияющего лица у Гарри перехватило дыхание.

Положив другую руку Гарри на грудь, Драко наклонился и прошептал ему на ухо:

— Ты мой, Поттер. И я хочу, чтобы все это знали.

И, к удивлению и восторгу Гарри, Драко нашел его губы своими, целуя Гарри собственнически и жадно, как будто они были наедине.

От захлестнувшего его счастья Гарри даже не услышал ободрительных возгласов, которыми взорвалась гостиная.

***

Потом они, не торопясь, приняли горячий душ — вместе. Закрывшись в ванной мальчиков, Гарри и Драко решили, что на ближайший час она принадлежит только им. К счастью, пока они трахались у стены душевой кабинки, ванная никому не понадобилась.

Драко и Гермиона пока не стали возвращать Карту Мародеров в первозданный вид, решив, что после каникул найдут и остальные тела.

Драко убрал банки с прахом в свой чемодан и сказал, что отошлет их родным Матильды и Крэбба перед Рождеством. Перед отъездом Гарри спросил Ника, что стало с телом Матильды, и тот ответил, что в Восточном крыле теперь пусто, а самодельный домик лежит заброшенным. Это дало Гарри надежду на то, что Матильда наконец-то обрела покой. После каникул они с Драко решили сходить в Восточное крыло и убедиться в этом лично.

К слову о Драко: поцеловавшись в последний раз, они разъехались каждый по своим домам. Гарри не слишком хотел ехать в «Нору» — гораздо предпочтительнее было бы провести Рождество в Хогвартсе вместе с Драко.

Но тому нужно было побыть вместе с матерью, чтобы Нарцисса не чувствовала себя одинокой. Да и сам Гарри не смог оставить Уизли в первое послевоенное Рождество. Поэтому им предстояла небольшая разлука.

Но они обещали друг другу писать.

И теперь в письмах Драко звал Гарри по имени.


End file.
